Alma Estelar
by Eniun
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad, sobre un pasado que separa sus destinos. Podrá Seiya Kou darse cuenta de su anterior vida, olvidar a Serena y amar otra vez. Tendrá la fortuna de reencontrarse con la verdadera mujer que amó. Se parte de la melancolía de Seiya Kou.
1. Gaia y Caelus Muy Lejos de la Voluntad

Este cap consta del antecedente de Seiya Kou. El fanfic ya cuenta con 11 Capítulos terminados y un 12 en proceso.

¡Bienvenidos!

Alma Estelar.

********PRIER CAPÍTULO***

**~* Gaia y Caelus *~**

**Muy Lejos de la Voluntad**

**(PRIMERA PARTE)**

Cada quién tenemos una historia que contar, sobre un destino. El paraíso también tiene una historia y se dice que los Dioses, asimismo que los humanos, poseen un sendero establecido.

Corriendo a la velocidad del relámpago, un joven entró al palacio del destino. Se encontró con una hermosa mujer de apariencia adulta, con la que sostuvo por una charla larga. De boca de Hermes, la Diosa recibió el informe más aterrador.

- Constáis que en mi planeta natal se ha desatado una guerra… -situó la diva, observando con detalle el piso de madera de la habitación, escondiendo sus profundos ojos negros devastados-

- Thana, Krisatora y Salem… Diosa mía. -completó el mensajero- Y aquella que habéis elegido para el hijo tuyo, procedente del clan donde usted germinó, ha fallecido en la conflagración.

- ¿Cómo es posible...? -la congoja brotó del corazón de la Diosa-

- Recuerde que se ha escrito por su esposo que Cybele no participará con designios del destino…

- Lo recuerdo... -sostuvo el aliento- no logro creer que los seres humanos sean capaces de brindar dolor por poder.

La mujer rompió un cardo de una flor que reposaba en uno de los jarrones que adornaban la inmensa sala, enterró la espina en su pulgar hasta esperar que la sangre brotara y untó aquel líquido en los pétalos de la flor, arrojándola en una vasija de barro, la cual salpicó resplandores policromáticos, conjuntados a multicolores calinas-Tendré que esperar a que reencarne, no hay más que ella al nivel de mi hijo.

- ¡Será como ordene! Mi señora.

Miles de años después, el planeta Tierra se encontraba en una triste situación. Las tierras eran infértiles, los árboles oscurecían y, en el cielo, el sol se negaba a salir.

Los reyes no encontraban solución al tormento de sus horas. Su pueblo tenía hambre, sed y frío. Algunos enfermos otros necesitados.

Galatea sujetaba la mano de su amado esposo Acis, con la idea de alzar sus plegarias al firmamento. Rogaron a los edenes que levantaran su castigo, prometiendo que ellos darían cualquier cosa por regresar a la Tierra su poderoso resplandor. Noche tras noche concurrían las plegarias de los reyes por ser atendidos. Sus súbditos, al observar las buenas intenciones de las majestades, oraron con la mayúscula fuerza al lado de Acis y Galatea, Los Soberanos de la Tierra.

Cada noche escuchaba las súplicas. Daba giros, se tapaba los oídos, les ignoraba. En una ocasión las peticiones retumbaron con mayor energía que las anteriores. Caelus, enfadado por aquellos clamores que vedaban sus maravillosos sueños, se les apareció a los seres de la Tierra.

Y a media noche, una luz fría embebió el atrio de plegarias… Arrogante y hermoso hombre de sueltos cabellos oscuros, tan largos que arrastraban en el suelo, uñas largas, negras y filosas. Piel clara, orbes zafiros penetrantes y seductores, esos mismos que ojeaban con molestia a los hombres, que se hincaban ante su magnificencia.

- ¡Enmudeced! ¡Humanos!- Sacudió sus palmas con arrogancia- Habéis molestado mis ensueños. ¡Os castigaré!

- ¡Oh gran señor de los cielos! -se hincó ante Él, Acis.- ¡Perdona nuestras ofensas!

Galatea, una mujer astuta, con la cabeza agachada ante Caelus, pensó más rápido que su marido- ¡Señor! ¡Permítenos piedad!, nuestro mundo muere. Prometemos lealtad eterna, cumplir sus pretensiones y callar nuestros ruegos, si su excelsitud concede al planeta volver a la gracia divina de no padecer más carencias.

Carcajeó con frenesí- ¡Mujer!, Sois inteligente. Pero no entendéis que habéis sido penados por vuestros propios errores… Los humanos trabajan para la pandemia que derrumba el planeta. -de nuevo sonrió. Esa mueca se manifestaba diferente, interpretándose a una clarividencia.- _"Mi madre ordenó desposarme… yo no contemplo tal aberración. Ella detesta a los humanos. Será un regalo perfecto"_- Os daré lo que pedís. A cambio, regresaré en una noche igual, a quinientos años humanos. Quiero a la doncella más hermosa de vuestros descendientes Reales. -apuntó a los Reyes-Talentosa, delicada, sumisa, inmaculada. Deberéis purificarle cada noche de luna nueva, enseñarle todas las artes, hacerle perfecta. Pues será mía. Si no cumplís con mis placeres veréis desde el infierno el llanto de la Tierra.

Caelus subió al cielo, dejando a los espectadores turbados.

Cumplió con su promesa. Enverdeció los campos, repletó los arboles de flores que daban frutos, animales aptos para la domesticación, el alimento. Limpió ríos y lagos. Devolvió la vida a la Tierra y la llenó de fulgures.

La madre de Caelus, Dama omnipresente. Lo escuchaba todo, lo miraba todo, lo sabía todo y ese todo debía ser a su placer. Conocía los propósitos de su querido hijo al no aceptar la petición de alejar su arrogancia. Entró a la habitación donde yacía dormida una paloma, sacó una daga, sumergiendo la hoja en un dulce veneno y apuñaló diecinueve veces. Se escuchó un suspiro, el llanto se apagó en la criatura y la Diosa Juno desplegó la más suculenta sonrisa por sus planes.

- _"Amado primogénito mío… gozad de la treta en este tiempo. Yo también poseo armas para que hagáis mi voluntad"_

Quinientos años pasaron entre los hombres, tanto tiempo que concedió a los seres humanos pensarse aquel milagro en leyenda. Sin embargo, los nuevos reyes no dejaron de lado la encomienda.

Celto, un hombre que seguía los códigos de honor de sus padres, desposado con Doris, una mujer cálida y creyente a los designios de Caelus, reyes de la Tierra, tuvieron dos hijas.

Una nacida en cuna de oro, la más hermosa, tan agraciada que cualquier flor palidecía ante su presencia. De piel lozana con el matiz de la leche, mejillas cual manzana, mansos ojos cetrinos. A los diecisiete años de la muchacha, ya tenía una elegante melena larga y risada del color del aserrín. Cuerpo de Diosa y modales esquicitos. Deseable como mujer para cualquier hombre.

Desde muy pequeña le tenían prohibido cualquier contacto con el sexo opuesto, encerrada en una jaula de oro. La favorita de los reyes, por ser obediente, brillante, curtida con los talentos de la tierra y hermosa.

Su otra descendiente pecaba de ordinaria, un poco insegura e inquieta. Le gustaba trotar por el pueblo como provinciana. No tenía un cabello galano como su hermana, de hecho, lo usaba al rose de su quijada y siempre estaba revuelto, era de un tono como los troncos de los árboles. Tez blanca habitual, manos agrietadas por las mañanas de arar campos y ordeñar vacas. Ni alta o chaparra. Lo único en ella que se pudiera considerar fuera de lo normal habitaba en su mirada caoba, precisamente en uno de sus ojos, que atacaba el iris con manchas arándano. Ella, la poco amada por sus padres fue dejada al olvido.

La noche caería, la noche cuando Él vendría por su sagrada descendiente la más hermosa del planeta Tierra. Desde muy temprano el palacio pasaba como algarabía. Cubetas de un lado a otro, vestidos de seda fina, flores, perfumes, joyas que adornarían, el de por sí, maravilloso rostro de facciones perfectas de la elegida.

En una pradera un muchachito de cabello negro llevaba a sus ovejas a pastar, de la misma manera que cada mañana. El niño de ocho años se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a su cita cotidiana. Aquel pequeño siempre había marcado la diferencia entre la gente acostumbrada del pueblo, pues poseía luminosos ojos azules y piel morena clara.

No aguardo mucho, vio acercándose, hacía él, a su amiga.

- ¡Buenos días Endimión! -dijo la joven, con aproximados diecinueve años.

- ¡Buenos días! Princesa. -se paró para ofrecerle una caravana.

- Hoy leeremos un par de cosas, te aseguro serán de tú agrado. -mencionó la chica de corta crin madera.

Horas y horas de instruirle. El niño tenía la noción de por qué, la princesa de la Tierra, abogaba por dejar sus enseñanzas. De hecho también entendía por qué la gente no la quería. A lo pronto llegó la madre de Endimión, con una canasta rellena de quesos, pan y leche. Si, la madre del chico poseía el mismo color de luceros que su hijo, el de tez y cabello.

- ¡Su majestad! ¡Buen día! -Saludó la mujer, su expresión amable y apacible siempre.

- Deje de lado el formalismo. Es mejor desayunar. -apuntó la joven con una sonrisa.

La madre, ayudada por Endimión, extendió una sabana sobre el pasto enverdecido por las lluvias veraniegas. Mientras la muchacha colocaba los alimentos.

- Es extraño, pensé que estaría con su hermana… ¿No es el día de la procesión…?

- No me creo todo aquello… prefiero respirar la libertad del campo. Algún día Endimión se convertirá en el príncipe de la Tierra y yo… seré libre para conocer el mundo.

La mujer tapó los labios con la mano, un quejido a su confesión.

- ¡AH!, no piense que Endimión es tonto… Aunque es pequeño ya comprende que no siempre será un pastorcillo, es más, él mismo dedujo que por sus venas corre sangre real.

El muchacho asentó con una mirada serena.

- Pero señorita, dejará el reino sólo. -argumentaba la madre de Endimión

- Mis padres viven, el tiempo dará razón a su hijo para tomar el trono. No, para mí no es la grandeza. Soy una simple mujer, nada agraciada y negada del amor de sus padres -cabizbaja y fingiendo que bromeaba, mentó al cortar el queso.

- No me gusta que hable así. -severo, como solía ser con su amiga. Dijo Endimión.- Es buena con la gente, ayuda al prójimo, entiende al pueblo, trabaja junto a el. No hay mejor soberana que la cual sabe los pesares de sus súbditos, convive con ellos y les auxilia en sus horas de frustración.

- Amo a mi pueblo. Sabes que no es el mismo amor el que ellos sienten por mí. Mira mi cara, es la de un espantapájaros… mis manos son un desastre y mi cabello… ¡Ah! -Suspiró- Soy la bruja del cuento, al lado de mi hermana.

- Me disculpará. Para mí es la persona más hermosa que he visto, después de mamá- añadió Endimión-

- ¡Endimión! -exclamo al ver la expresión ruborizada de su hijo.

Rio la chica.- ¡Nada!, ¡Nada! No piense esas cosas. Endimión es como mi hermano.

- Yo diría como padre. -sonrió el pequeño de crin negra- Sí no fuera por mis regaños, estaría del lado de una botella, compadeciéndose por su desamor propio.

- ¡Ah! Para nada… -exclamó con seguridad.

- Por otro lado. Sería bueno que viera a su hermana antes de partir. Quizá no tenga la oportunidad de volverla a ver. -Le dio a razonar el ojiazul.

La jovencita refunfuñó, cruzó sus brazos y mastico el pan colmado de queso.- No pasará nada.

- ¡Gaia! -emitió un suspiro Endimión.

Endimión se postulaba como un chico valiente, inteligente y buen mozo. A decir verdad, Gaia pensaba que él, algún día llegaría a ser un hombre muy atractivo. Lo quería con el cariño de hermana y lo respetaba con la sombra de un padre, uno que nunca veló por ella. Endimion sería perfecto para regir la Tierra y luchar por ella hasta la muerte.

Toda la tarde estuvo pensándolo. Ir o no ir… esa era la cuestión. Pero la cosquillita y las continuas palabras de su pequeño amigo, que decir, pariente lejano, hacían dar vuelcos a su cabeza. Al caer la noche, lo reflexionó, luego de luchar contra una tropa de cerdos domésticos que se le habían escapado a la familia Silmarwen, de los pocos que la apreciaban, y meter los porcinos nuevamente al corral.

Gaia se escurrió entre los escondrijos del castillo, pronto serían las once con veinte minutos. Pero ese día sería su último en volver a correr por los campos, sentir el aíre puro en su cara, la briza golpeteando sus rajadas mejillas y respirar la libertad.

Al entrar en la habitación llamó con voz suave a su hermana. La que había pedido un minuto a solas para guardar el recuerdo del aroma de su habitación. Aleila nunca respondió, tendida en el suelo, con una daga clavada en su corazón. Un corazón solitario, abatido por el amor que le tenía a un guardia que miraba todo el tiempo desde su ventana, al cual, nunca podría amar. Gaia lo sabía, inclusive era tema de discusión con su padre Celto, el que la reprendía vorazmente por su locura.

Sus ojos no podían ocultar el dolor… era su hermana. ¡por Dios!, es decir, el maldito Dios que la condenó. Por un momento quedó paralizada. Escuchó llamar a la puerta tres veces… y lo decidió. Por el amor a su querida y dulce hermana, se vengaría de ese demonio, nombrado como un Dios, sin corazón. Tomo el manto sagrado de su hermana, ocultó su cara entre el, abrió la puerta e irguió su corazón adolorido. Si existía Caelus… lo haría costear por su insolencia.

Las damas de honor notaron el extraño aroma, raro. Gaia lo sabía, estaba siendo descubierta. Apresuro sus pasos. A decir verdad corrió al Atreo, que estaba tras el palacio. Ella era muy rápida, fuerte y astuta. Esquivó a sus padres, evadió al pueblo que asistía por curiosidad. Lo que no pudo sortear fue la aparición del Ser.

Caelus hizo presencia, revolviendo a la multitud incrédula. Gaia no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, miró a los padres proclamar el nombre de su hermana, la segunda hija, luego Celto y Doris se dieron cuenta del error. Caelus detectó que las caras de los reyes no parecían estar totalmente convencidas y que gritaban que Él, todo poderoso, cometía un error y antes de que aquellos soberanos declinaran a cambiar de parecer, Caelus se llevó a su "perfecta" mujer al paraíso.

Entre las estrellas se aspiraba el inicio del castigo de Juno a su hijo, por su arrogancia y desobediencia. Ella había matado a Aleila seduciéndola con el poder de la duda, del desamor, de la soledad. Intrigando en su alma.

- _"Amado primogénito mío… gozad de la treta en este tiempo. Yo también poseo armas para que hagáis mi voluntad"_


	2. Gaia y Caelus El Cielo es una Mentira

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mi idea y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

Antes que nada bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar.

El primer capítulo está dividido en tres partes, es el pasado de Seiya.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

…

Alma Estelar.

***PRIMER CAPÍTULO***

**~* Gaia y Caelus *~**

**El cielo es una mentira.**

**(SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Entre velas e incienso, Juno, la Diosa vívida del destino, sostenía las guirnaldas de triunfo. Al lado de una conversación, con su hija menor Ilitía, deidad del nacimiento y su sobrino Ónix rey del Tártaro.

Ilitía era una niña robusta de gordas mejillas rosadas, con pequeñas alas a su espalda de color verde que imitaban sus ojos. Por lo común lucía una toga romana, que le llegaba a sus rodillas, sostenida por una cinta ancha a su abdomen. Sandalias de piel con listoncitos enroscados en sus tobillos, dándoles final en un coqueto moño.

Muy al contrario de regir el averno, Ónix brillaba en luces celestiales. De facciones delicadas, cabellera larga y rubia, peinada en media cola, decorando su cabeza con una tiara élfica. Manos suaves y gentil sonrisa. Sus ojos ámbar no poseían pupilas. Las ropas que le vestían encalaban el color marfil, de igualdad al estilo de los celtas. A su espalda enormes, las más blancas y luminosas alas.

Juno era de esas mujeres que al mirarla sentías miedo, rendición y gratitud. Ella tenía un parecido muy exacto a Caelus. Sin embargo sus luceros eran negros y misteriosos, como el mismo destino.

- Tengo unas peticiones en particular que hacerles. -Juno, de voz que imitaba al ruiseñor, les habló pidiendo vigilancia. - Primero tú, la más pequeña de mis hijas.

- ¡Dirás Madre! -Contestó la risueña regordeta.

- Ilitía, ve con Imhotep -sacó un papiro de sus vestiduras, ropajes de estilo coreano- Entrégale esto lo más rápido que puedas, mi querida hija.

- ¡Sí!, Tan rápido como Hermes. -Aleteó, y volando salió proyectada a su primera enmienda del día.

- Ónix, mi muy adorado sobrino, amado por las almas presas de sus pecados… en ti apuesto mi mayor tesoro. En un momento más llegara una doncella muy especial para mí. -abrió una de las repisas selladas, de madera con adornos de flores, dragones y hadas- Quiero que estés a su lado.

Aquel cuyo caminar y presencia se miraba en forma de un Ángel, gimió lánguidamente- La paloma, ya no está.

- La he liberado… -respondió mirando la repisa bacía.

- Pero, eso significa que nacerá la primera regente verdadera de la Tierra… -las alteraciones de Ónix eran suaves, él poseía un alma pacífica.

- Te equivocas… -contestó la mujer.

El Ángel respiró aliviado - ¿Entonces?

- No nacerá… nació. Comprendes ya la importancia de la chica. -se aproximó a él, acariciándole el rostro- Te estoy dando ventaja, Ónix.

- Yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso… -encrudeciendo su vista, viró al suelo.

- El destino los une, a ti y a la Tierra. Y lo que digo yo siempre se hace verdad.

- ¡Tía! No pienso remplazarle. Nunca lo haría… tampoco quiero que esa muchacha me ame por el destino que impuso mi tío en ella. -respondió con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

El reclamo lo tomó con indiferencia y luego se dirigió unos pasos a la salida- Ónix, mi marido sabía que yo no podría vivir eternamente… y también que nuestro querido descendiente había nacido con un alma estelar demasiado arrogante. Cómo podría él ser el guía del destino… siendo injusto en la Tierra y no sabiendo amar.

Se percibía el aroma del incienso, los árboles frutales con bellas flores, mismas, que Juno, podía admirar descendiendo al estanque. Ónix entendió rápido el mensaje que le decía.

Desde muy pequeño, conocía los hechos. El esposo de Juno, padre de todos, con sus manos creó una paloma, esa ave traería el orden entre el cielo, el tártaro y los humanos. El viejo y cansado hombre, comprendió que en manos de su hijo Caelus, su reino estaría perdido. Pensó pronto en el buen honrado Ónix y escribió en el sagrado pergamino místico del destino, perteneciente a Juno, que esa paloma, al ser atravesada diecinueve veces por una daga envenenada con dulce elixir, vendrían entonces la épocas donde los seres celestiales y abismales temblarían ante la dama que daría el orden. Ónix estaría de la mano de esa dama, que por nombre llevaría Gaia. Juno, en algún momento cumpliría el designio de su marido y cuando lo hiciera corrompería la arrogancia, vanidad e insensatez de Caelus.

Juno la había ocultado de todos aquellos que desearan el presagio, para proteger el trono futuro de su hijo Caelus. Sin embargo, al paso de verlo crecer, Caelus no renunciaba a su carácter. Y su último capricho; llevar una humana al reino celestial, para demostrarle a todos que él dispondría de su poder a su entero placer. Contradiciendo la orden de su madre de tomar esposa, que a un milenio llevaba esperando su renacer Juno, pues Caelus no tenía preferencias por ninguna Diosa del Olimpo, sólo juegos y romances. El asunto fue suficiente para enfurecer a la Diosa del Destino.

- La amarás, te aseguro que la amarás… -dijo Juno sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, con su cabello alzado en un majestuoso peinado del estilo de sus ropajes y adornado con broches y palillos que colgaba de sus inicios nubes de plata.

- ¿Cupido? -preguntó él sintiendo tener la flecha del querubín en su corazón.

- No, Ónix… Cupido no intervendrá, deseo que ambos compartan un amor verdadero y humillen la insolencia de mi hijo.

Las dos escalinatas que daban al jardín, sintieron el liviano peso de Juno. Luego un grito aterrador de asco brotó en el serafín palacio celestial. _ ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN LOS HUMANOS A BURLARSE DE MÍ? ES HORRIBLE, APESTA… ALEJENLA DE MI PRESENCIA _

Ónix escuchó decir a Juno, "_es ahí donde tú entras_"

Cuando llegó el cuadro se mostraba así; Una muchacha en el suelo, desmayada… No olía nada bien, estaba sucia. A su primo con cara de repulsión. Pero en fin, era la encomienda especial de Juno. -¿Qué le has hecho?

- La dormí en el camino, pues rasgó mi hermoso rostro… -Caelus tocó su mejilla- tendré que pedir a Gabriel (N/A: Gabriel lo pronuncian con acento Inglés) que desinfecte y cure mi herida.

Ónix aborrecía la manera de ser de su pariente, sin embargo lo amaba con profundo pecado. Cargó a la chica entre sus brazos- Caelus, piensa que has sido tú el que la has traído… si no la tienes para que esté a tu lado podría resultar una calamidad. -el rubio, de delgada faz pronunció con un dejo de consejo-

- Ya traeré otra que valga la pena. -se sentó en el trono continuando con la caricia a su herida.

- ¿Qué harás con ella? -Ónix, sensible y buena persona, conocía las respuestas, pero lo que le manifestó saltó del normal "Mátala"

- Sí te preocupa mucho… te la regaló. Puede que te aproveche para vedar lo afeminado que eres y renuncies a comerme con esa lujuria que inscribes en mí. -repuso Caelus- Haré que alguien purifique este lugar- zarpando de su asiento después, dejó a Ónix solo con la chica.

A las puertas del Olimpo, llegó la hermosa niña de rosadas mejillas, haciendo tremendo escándalo con sus alitas verdes. Sonrió a un hombre sentado en el borde de algo como un precipicio, con una caña para pescar, pendiéndole de esta un hilo al cual no se le veía fin.

- ¡Imhotep! ¡Imhotep! La Diosa Juno ha enviado esto para ti -canturreando, para entregarle el pedimento y volver a la pelea con el mechón de su cabello café que se le soltó por ir en premuras.

Acomodándose sus gafas redondas y pequeñas, miró a la chiquilla- ¡Ah!, compromete poseer información interesante, sí es la linda Ilitía quién la trae. Bueno, pondré el código en automático -Sonrío con solemnidad a la niña, picó un botón, flotó la caña y agarró el papiro. - Ven, Ilitía querida… tengo un invento nuevo que quiero probar, en lo que le usas, yo leeré.

La querubín se entretuvo entre los miles de artilugios que había en la casita de madera donde vivía Imhotep. E Imhotep concurría como el hombre más inteligente del Panteón, un sabio, astrónomo y arquitecto. Atractivo, sí, traía una que otra Diosa menor y mayor arrastrando la cobija, ¡ah! Pero el amaba crear cosas. Poseía un largo cabello café, que solía peinarlo en una trenza de lado. De ojos amatistas como el ocaso y claro un caso con su organización, demasiado estricta. Destacaba entre los Dioses por su altura y su presencia solemne e intelectual.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa!… Gaia -susurró el nombre- no sé si postularla agradable o trágica. -volvió envolver el papiro, se despojó de los curiosos anteojos oscuros- Llévaselo a Gabriel, aunque no tiene caso, yo tengo la seguridad que él piensa de la misma manera que yo.

- ¿Pensar igual que tú? No creo… no hay nadie igual de inteligente y sabio que tú en todo el reino celestial. -alegaba Ilitía, sorbiendo el té que hacía la maquina nueva del castaño.

- Este tema es indiferente al que mencionas, linda… Hablo del comunicado. Dile a Juno que no acepto su oferta. La segunda enmienda es atractiva, en este mismo momento cierro las puertas del reino y llamó a Iris... -Se levantó cuando la niña terminó su bebida y continuó su camino. Cumpliendo la encomienda hizo sonar la trompeta para regresar a todos los Dioses al Partenón, luego interceptó el pórtico y llamó a Iris, la princesa del Arcoíris.

En los jardines del palacio, donde enormes fuentes de agua y flores que brotaban, jarrones que cargaban árboles y nubes flotantes se encontraba Caelus sosteniendo una charla con Gabriel… De Gabriel se podía decir cosas interesantes, entre ellas que poseía el don de la curación, purificación y la fuente de la vida. El carisma de un roble, porque hay que mencionar que en ciertas ocasiones pasaba como altivo, firme, tendiendo a ser el que frenaba algunas ideas locas de Caelus, a decir verdad pocas. En cuanto a su físico, él sí pertenecía a la franquicia de ángeles. Por lo cual su cabello platinado y sus ojos verde olivo provocaban los suspiros entre las dulces atrevidas musas. A cuestas sus alas plateadas chorreaban la majestuosidad que procedía de un ente celestial. No tan luminosas del grado de Ónix, sin embargo, más estéticas y ligeras.

- Podrías Creerlo… ¿Qué concepto de belleza tiene la humanidad? -bañándose en un lago, a ojos curiosos y llenos de gloria de nereidas, se encontraba Caelus- No puedo quitarme esa peste de mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilízate, Caelus. Es un poco de polvo… recuerda que bajo el manto de la inmundicia, siempre hay hermosura. -Entonó algo frío Gabriel.

Saliendo del agua se enrolló en seda, carcajeándose de las lacias palabras del hombre - En el momento que tengas algo mejor que decir, puedes buscarme. Yo tengo asuntos que solucionar en la Tierra.

La chica abrió sus ojos, estaba en una bañera siendo atendida por doncellas del palacio real. Sentado a un lado de ella Ónix. Ella lo miró con ojos de odio y rencor. No había duda, que si se pensaba en corromper su pureza, llenándole el cuerpo con perfumes, estaba loco. Sí, ese rubio era Caelus. Sin embargo le pasaba difícil admitir, que alguien tan hermoso, con alas blancas tuviera el alma tan despiadada.

- ¡Por tú culpa mi hermana sufrió!… -Impulsiva fue a él, aventándolo de la silla.

- ¡No te entiendo! -la sostuvo entre sus brazos, el calor, el aroma de su aura, aquellos ojos extraños se clavaban profundo poniéndolo a temblar.

Las doncellas, concibieron el acto como ataque, pero Ónix pidió que le dejaran solo con la chica al mover una de sus manos.

- No querías una chica extremadamente hermosa, talentosa y virginal… ¡Maldito seas! -pronto sus planes se derrumbaron.

Unos ojos les vigilaban, el Rey del Tártaro se quitó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo de la chica- Discutamos el punto en unos instantes.

Salió del cuarto, dejando a Gaia pensando la estúpida reacción que había tomado. Ónix miró al hombre parado tras el marco de la puerta, no existía error. -Caelus- se movió unos pasos lejos de la recepción auditiva de la muchacha.- Creí que no te interesaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, me aseguraba que la chica te despojara de la mente el amor irregular que sientes. -La verdad el pardo gatito tenía una gran curiosidad de ver a la mujercita acicalada.

- No está mal, no es Afrodita... pero tiene algo. -pensaba dejarlo con la curiosidad, luego el rubio recordó- Ella me confundió contigo, en este instante lo aclararé.

- No es necesario, déjalo así. Que crea que tú eres Caelus, así no tendrás problemas en hacerla tuya. -se giró presumiendo el poco interés en la humana Terrícola. Sin embargo en el viaje esos luceros rojizos, uno con manchas colores topacio, le provocaron unas ganas de someterles nuevamente entre los sueños. Les tuvo miedo, precaución, llegó al punto de creer que lo devorarían.- Es mejor que ni me conozca.

Ónix regresó al cuarto suspirando profundamente, su corazón estaba entristecido… Caelus siquiera lo estimaba un poco. Se dirigió a la chica, le veía a llanto abierto y con su calidez se aprontó para abrazarla. - ¡Discúlpame! No tenía idea del dolor que causaba. Enseguida repongo mi error.

- ¿Qué harás? -preguntó Gaia, admirada con la belleza, la sinceridad y la gentileza de quien creía Caelus.

- Regresaré la vida de tú hermana. Sin embargo, para poder hacerlo tendrás que decirme quién en la tierra podría suplirla. -cerró sus ambarinas gemas, mencionando el acto con gran dolor.

- Toma mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo… -constipada por llorar adoloridamente, declaró ella.

Ónix cumplió el deseo de Gaia y en la Tierra fue considerado como milagro de los Dioses. Quizá agradecidos…

Jornadas después, en los cuarteles de ángeles. El paladín, comandante de la cuadrilla de seres luminosos, se encontró con la dulce Ilitía. Leyó el comunicado, estaba lleno de incertidumbre con la noticia.

- Entonces… esa mujer. -luego enrolló el papiro y lo entregó a su portadora- No, no acepto la oferta de ser un candidato para desposar a Gaia. Caelus es mi mejor amigo. Mándale mi mensaje a la Diosa del Destino.

- ¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo lo que decía Imhotep… Bien, correré a avisarle a mi madre. -volando se fue.

Gabriel lo había leído todo, se suponía que esa muchacha era igual que Juno. La misma clase de mujer con una insignia… La princesa de la Luna, del arcoíris y muchas más poseían la rara irradiación. Pero Gaia poseía algo distinto, bastante distinto. No esperó ni un momento más, según las profecías la chica estaría al lado de Ónix, despojando del mando a Caelus. Gabriel interpretaba el amor profesado que poseía el rubio por su colega, con ese poder lo humillaría, haciéndolo presa de sus deseos. Además, un hombre, regente del abismo, sólo traería caos al reino de los cielos. ¡Imperdonable!

A lo lejos, en el paso del tiempo, luego de que Caelus se enteró del plan de su madre, en boca de Gabriel y confirmado por Imhotep, sus mejores amigos… Decidió vigilar a la mujer, poco a poco su atención, sus ideas iban a ella, no estaba seguro, inclusive le tentaba la idea de que aquella jovencita era una más de los reprendas de su madre. En momentos le paseaba por la cabeza las sonrisas de la dama, su voz, las expresiones gentiles, las desagradables, le atraía verla arrugar la nariz al enfadarse, su caminar inapropiado. Lo que más adoraba, mirarla dormir, a cualquier hora que fuera del día. Sus pestañas cubriendo los secretos, la luz de las estrellas impactarle su cara.

Caelus la siguió a donde fuera, se atraganto cuando Gaia permanecía estática mirando a su primo Ónix…

Ónix mostraba el hermoso espacio concedido a los Dioses a Gaia, le platicaba cada función de los entes divinos para los seres humanos, sin pasársele por alto cortejarla. La interpretaba simple, fuera de ser lo que los designios profesaban. No hasta el momento en que le mostró la ultima galería. Los espejos de la verdad.

- Dices que estos reflejan la realidad de lo que eres. -no le creía, aunque fue tan bueno con ella, permitiéndole vivir en el paraíso, en lugar del infierno.

- Los ojos humanos no podrían verlo. -Gentil le ayudo a subir la escalinata cargándola. Luego la deposito frente a los espejos, ella no veía nada fuera de lo normal, su cara fea, su cabello enmarañado. Ónix estaba mudo. Su resplandor trotaba embelesador, no podía dejar de ver la imagen, de admirarla, de querer tenerla solo para él…

- ¿No veo nada diferen…?

La encajó a un espejo, miró sus ojos, acarició su rostro, a centímetros de besar sus labios… detuvo su frenesí - Tienes un pétalo entre tus cabellos. -lo quitó entregándoselo.

El corazón de Gaía no dejaba de palpitar, su cara ruborizarse… cada momento que pasaba al lado del Dios, la hacía pensar que todo pasaba por juego, o que realmente dejaba de ser suficiente para él. -Lo entiendo, nadie podría quererme, sé… que… soy… horrorosa.

- ¡Discúlpame! No quise darte a entender eso… -cambió el tema Ónix, pues sintió los ojos penetrantes de Caelus tras ellos, lo que lo obligó a abdicar de los labios de Gaia.- Vayamos a que te alimentes. Debes tener hambre.

Caelus lo había visto todo, sus zafiros se llenaron de rabia, una rabia que no tenía sentido. Por esa tarde daría un paso diferente, aunque lo pensó por horas y horas…

La incertidumbre no pudo más, cuando la luz de los astros dejó de iluminar el paraíso, en la alcoba, la nueva morada de Gaia, ella pensaba lo desafortunada en ser fea. Tenía razón el rubio que creía "Caelus" en evitarse la molestia de besarla. Se sentó frente a la Luna de su tocador, mirándose una y otra vez, su cabello mojado luego de bañarse, tan espantoso, su fisionomía poco agraciada, el color de su piel.

Escuchó unos ruidos descender de su ventana. Direccionó su cuerpo al ruido y sintió miedo… ¿Un demonio? Largo cabello oscuro, profundos zafiros tentadores, piel perfecta. Se sacudió al sentir sus manos tomarla, aventándola a la cama.

- ¡Déjame! -exclamó.

- ¡Silencio!…-mentó el verdadero Caelus, teniéndola a su merced, sosteniendo fuertemente las muñecas de Gaia.

Gaia gritó, una y otra vez. El ruido comenzó a llamar la atención de las doncellas que le vigilaban. Tenía que callarla pronto. No hubo otra cosa en su cabeza, el deseo pensó por él. La besó, recorriendo su boca con la lengua, sus manos hacían el resto, congelando los sentidos, los movimientos… de Gaia.

Algo en esos labios lo desvió del objetivo principal, siguió con el beso, las caricias habían terminado de ser de advertencia y ofensiva. Palpaba más allá de lo permitido. Recorrió su cuello, el elixir de los gemidos virginales de Gaia lo abatían. Miró su pecho. La insignia pegada. Aquel detalle no lo despego de su placer, muy al contrarió lo alentó. Sin embargo algo detuvo a Caelus, la enorme mirada fija de Gaia explorándolo, esos ojos rojizos en un manto de acertijo.

Se levantó de la cama y le dirigió desprecio a la chica. - Esto es para que aprendas… ¡tú!, insignificante cosa, ¡eres mía y de nadie más!

- No soy propiedad de nadie -afirmó Gaia, con la seguridad al ver al pelinegro tambalearse ante aquel momento arrebatado. - ¡Demonio! Estoy prometida a Caelus… sí no te alejas de mí, ten por seguro que lo diré al Dios de los Cielos.

- No me hagas reír. Mujer… Yo soy el señor de los cielos. Amo de todo lo que ves.

- ¿Tú? -se abrochó el camisón- No eres más que un diablillo estúpido.

Caelus comprendió que su pequeño cambio de papeles con Ónix no transcurría tan simple. Es más, la chica lo apodaba Diablillo. Frunció el entrecejo, luego sonrió. - Te gustó, disfrutaste que te tocara. Mujer depravada.

- Parece que él que disfrutó fue otro -plantó su seguridad- Demonio de pacotilla…

Se le ocurrió algo muy perverso- Mi nombre es Seiya. No demonio de pacotilla ni diablillo, es Seiya. Me pregunto qué dirá tu amado "Caelus" cuando se enteré de que otro ser tocó tu cuerpo. Un Dios así pensará que ya no eres pura y todo lo que te ha dado, como revivir a tu hermana y dar luz al planeta en el que viviste volverá a su horrenda posición.

- ¿No es cierto?

- Pregúntale y lo sabrás. Mañana por la noche volveré y todas las noches, hasta que yo decida hacerte mía. -aclaró- Debes ser puntual, o yo se lo diré a tu Caelus.

- No te creo…

Tal como lo dijo sucedió, Gaia hizo una pregunta capciosa a su perfecto Dios de buenos sentimientos mientras paseaban por el alboreo bosque de árboles con hojas platinadas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si otro hombre me tocara? -preguntó bajando la cabeza- es decir… Uno que no seas tú.

- Tendría que devolverte a la Tierra. -suspiró- y creo que me enfadaría mucho.

Cada noche el afamado Demonio Seiya le visitaba, a veces sus caricias la embrutecían, pero Seiya siempre la dejaba antes de que pudieran llegar a más.

Fue una larga temporada de sus visitas hasta que alguien sospechó de Gaia, pues ella siempre tenía que llegar a tiempo a sus aposentos y los cerraba con llave. Una de esas noches Caelus, quien se hacía llamar Seiya, estaba bastante decidido de tomar su pureza, después de todo, Gaia le pertenecía completamente.

La despojó de su largo camisón para desnudarla, lamiendo sus labios besó todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Tocaba sus pechos con frenesí, escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Gaia que lo hacían volar, cuando el sonido de la puerta tronó y la que estaba en vigilia entró para detener a Caelus y a Gaia

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Caelus -Preguntó una mujer al mirar todo el revuelco.


	3. Gaia y Caelus Redención y Decadencia

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Les informo que ya tengo los primeros 11 capítulos terminados.

En esta ocasión terminamos el primer capítulo que se sitúa en el pasado de Seiya.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

…

Alma Estelar.

********PRIER CAPÍTULO****

**~* Gaia y Caelus *~**

**La Redención y la Decadencia.**

**(TERCERA PARTE)**

Cada noche el afamado Demonio Seiya le visitaba, a veces sus caricias la embrutecían, pero Seiya siempre la dejaba antes de que pudieran llegar a más.

Fue una larga temporada de sus visitas hasta que alguien sospechó de Gaia, pues ella siempre tenía que llegar a tiempo a sus aposentos y los cerraba con llave.

Una de esas noches Caelus, quien se hacía llamar Seiya, estaba bastante decidido de tomar su pureza, después de todo, Gaia le pertenecía completamente. La despojó de su largo camisón para desnudarla, lamiéndose los labios, besó todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Tocaba sus pechos con frenesí, escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Gaia que lo hacían volar, cuando el sonido de la puerta tronó y la que estaba en vigilia entró para detener a Caelus y a Gaia

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Caelus -Preguntó Juno, al observar el cuadro.

Minutos más tarde Gaia se sintió engañada, cuando la Diosa del Destino les tenía a los tres en una sala pequeña. Lo había descubierto, ese engaño… Ónix fingiendo ser Caelus, Caelus retozando a ser un Demonio llamado Seiya…

- Ónix, Caelus… me han decepcionado. -Juno, dijo con furia. No quería verles la cara- ¿A qué jugaban con Gaia?

Caelus no lograba responder, sus piernas inquietas temblaban, de mismo modo sus manos, miraba aquellos labios de la humana… Un instante más y no podría detenerse, quiso correr del cuarto donde estaban todos, pero fue incapaz... La impotencia recorrió su cuerpo, esa electricidad de tenerla nuevamente rendida a sus pies. Ónix agachaba la cabeza, apenado por el acto. No tenía escusas, se prestó al solaz de su amado primo. Gaia no dijo nada. Sus primeros besos, sus deseos carnales robados por el maldito Dios causante de la muerte de su hermana. Lo odiaba… y comprendía la razón del engañado pasional, al mismo momento, Gaia quería más de ese odio ponzoñoso que corría entre sus venas y el elixir del engaño.

Cuando el descontrol se apoderaba de Caelus, la puerta se abrió. Apareciendo ella… si, la única mujer posible de calmar sus angustias. Iris. Y es que el olor que emanaba de la sangre de la chica hechicera lo tendía a sus manos. En esa momento no surtía el efecto requerido, es más… su cabeza tenía una sola cosa, poseer a Gaia.

- ¡Pasa querida! -Juno le pidió sentarse al lado de Ónix al extender su mano.

-Antes que nada, deseo presentarme. -Saludaba a Gaia.- Soy Iris Salem. La princesa del Arcoíris.

- Es… Es un gusto. Gaia Terra. Princesa de la Tierra. -A pensamientos de Gaia, consideraba a Iris; una pelirroja de ojos verdes sutiles, figura escultural, cara perfecta e imagen elegante.

- ¿Terminaste lo que pedí? -Juno preguntó con severidad.

- Sí ama. El medallón para Gaia -sacó de su bolso una cadena, con un dije mediano, de figura redonda y en el centro una cruz. Antes de sentarse, lo coloco al pescuezo de la muchacha. Fue cuando Caelus detuvo sus hormonas.

La respuesta inmediata de Caelus fue salir de la habitación. Se odiaba por caer en los brazos de una horrenda mujer. En qué momento permitió dejarse llevar por descubrir a la tal Gaia. La atracción ejercida pasaba más fuerte, porque durante varios días la mente siempre clara, arrogante y vanidosa del Dios del cielo tenía metido aquel momento. ¿Cómo podría ser ella, tan insignificante, la que terminaría con su grandeza? Un dulce veneno, descontrolando el sistema de sus pensamientos. Sólo esos beso y caricias con Gaia, obtuvo derrumbarle de la cabeza a la mujer prohibida para él; Iris Salem, una humana con un rango de servir a los Dioses, con un destino fuera de él. Gaia, sin dudarlo era igual… El destino lo decía, Gaia al lado de Ónix, lo mejor para su propio orgullo.

Sin embargo, la vigilaba discretamente. Rabiaba de los celos al ver a Ónix abrazarla, sonreír juntos. Ese imbécil afeminado… queriendo quitarle el reino. ¿El reino? Sí, no podría ser otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que mira tanto? Amo. -preguntó Iris al encontrarlo sentado en la ventana de una de las pagodas.

- ¡Nada! -se volvió a Iris.- Pensé que te habrías ido ya.

- No puedo, las puertas del cielo están cerradas. Es posible entrar, pero no salir. Soy la única humana que puede estar aquí, ¡Mi señor! -besó la mano de Caelus.

- ¿Cerradas? Sí, lo había olvidado. -la separó de él, en reacción autómata.-En otra ocasión hablamos, estoy ocupado…

- Pensé… Pensé que querría verme -engarrotó sus manos, ya lo había descubierto, sus ojos aclamaron el llanto- ¡LA AMA! -vociferaba con el mal amor en el que estaba envuelto.

- ¿Amar? ¿A quién? -Sonriendo pícaramente.

- A esa piojosa de la Tierra… no es mejor que yo. -fue más fuerte su declaración.- Prometió que nuestro pacto sería para siempre.

- Es clara la confusión que me plantas… En primer lugar, nunca dije que sintiera nada por ti. En segundo, ella es una maldita espina que debo sacar de mi camino… pues me quitará todo lo que por derecho me pertenece. En tercera las dos son humanas. Así que vete -se encaminó a la salida, cuando las manos de Iris tomaron su brazo.- Te di una orden y la cumplirás…

- Juro que te arrepentirás… Veré lágrimas de sangre correr por tus ojos. -Marchándose, sostuvo lo último- y ella, sufrirá a mayor que tú.

Iris conocía la perversidad que residía en el Partenón, nunca declinó a su venganza. Se dirigió a una mujer, conocida por el reino celestial como Metalia.

- Destroza todo lo que ama… a su familia en la Tierra, lo que ame su familia, quítales la felicidad. No me importa el costo. -la llenaba sus cavilaciones, su repulsión hacía Gaia era mayúscula.

- Me parece perfecto, la Tierra suena buen comienzo…-sonrió perversamente Metalia- siempre la había querido para mí. ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

- Con este artefacto mágico, se lo quité al ingenuo de Imothep… conozco tanto este lugar.

Metalia afirmó con perspicacia- Así que los sentimientos del Dios constructor hacía ti, Iris, Intervinieron en el permiso.

- Imhotep es demasiado tonto… Con este aparato esquivaras las cerradas puertas celestiales…

Creerle sus amenazas… en que pensaba esa insulsa humana de nombre Iris, y ¿Amar a Gaia? No, no podría amarla… ¡Ja!, a Gaia, la apestosa mujer. Pensaba Caelus sentado en uno de los frondosos árboles celestiales. Cuando miró a la parejita cerca.

Ónix la tenía tan apegada a él, enceguecido por su resplandor, enamorado de su carisma, su ingenuidad. Sus manos deslizaron por aquel imperfecto rostro, la acopló a su pecho, cerró sus ojos, escuchaba la respiración de Gaia, su aliento. El pensamiento de la chica de pelo caoba no era del mismo modo, pero le debía agradecimiento por lo de su hermana Aleila y aún tenía la idea de vengarse de ese maldito Dios, que le robó diecisiete años a su querida pariente. Lo odiaba, con un rencor acogedor, sabía que los vigilaba, que esos zafiros estaban puestos en ella, por el miedo de perder su reino. ¿Cuál otro motivo? ¿Amarla?

Al instante que besaba a Ónix, deseó que fuera Caelus estrujándole, arrebatando sus brazos. ¿Por qué? Si odiaba al vanidoso hombre… Luego vino un estrujón que la apartó de Ónix.

- ¡Vendrás conmigo! -ordenó arrogante Caelus.

- ¡Suéltame! -le pidió Gaia.

- ¿No escuchas a la señorita? -le indicó Ónix.

- ¡Ella es mía!, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella… tú ve y búscate un muchachito con quién estar. -Rió búfanamente el pelinegro.

- Te equivocas. Caelus, tú me la regalaste… ¿pierdes la memoria?

- Cambie de parecer… puede limpiar mis zapatos o qué sé yo.

- ¡No quiero! -Ella se soltó del Dios de los Cielos, un sentimiento irónico. Rencor. Placer.

- ¡Claro que quieres! Admítelo, me deseas…

Gaia se quedó pasmada. Las palabras no emitieron sonido de sus labios. El arrogante Dios leía su mente, su corazón, las dudas.

- Ahora sí la quieres, pero no te la daré, ni al reino… ¡Escuchaste! -celos, celos enfermizos embebieron su cuerpo, en un principió quería interpretarlos por él, no obstante eran por ambos. Le perturbaba que la chica le hubiera robado el amor de Caelus o que Caelus le arrebatara a Gaia. Deseaba a ambos con el mismo fervor. Pero verles juntos lo asqueaba.

El Dios de los cielos rió con fuerza, se burlaba del infeliz.- Vuelve al infierno de donde nunca debiste haber salido y ríndete. Tu poder es inferior al mío… ¡afeminado!

Lo que necesitaba para declarar la guerra. Ónix se quedó taciturno, pero juró vengarse de él por despreciarlo tantas veces y le robaría todo, todo hasta verlo rendido a sus pies.

Arrastrándola, ignorando las plegarias de los Dioses y de Gaia, Caelus la llevó a su alcoba.

- ¡No saldrás de aquí! -sonrió con gusto.

- ¡Imbécil!, podrás tener todo el poder del universo, sirvientes a tus pies, pero no eres más que un pedazo de pobre de Dios.- carcajeó Gaia- Mírate. Has llegado a esto por tener miedo de que te quitaran tú reino.

Enfureció- ¡Desnúdate!

- ¡En tus sueños!, No eres mi dueño… Tiemblas ante una ordinaria chica. Vez, eres insignificante. -socarrona mentó la mujer.

- Será por las malas entonces. -Sostuvo una perturbadora sonrisa. Esperaba a escuchar los repelos y contradecirle. A Caelus le fascinaba jugar a la guerra con Gaia.

Desgarró sus ropas, la aventó al colchón recubierto en edredones de seda azul, le besó a la fuerza, la acarició con sus largas garras negras en lujuria, enseguida unas lágrimas llegaron a sus labios que paseaban por las mejillas agrietadas de ella y la miró… quedándose en total colapso.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó Caelus.

Ella no respondió. Continuó llorando… Un golpeteó al lado izquierdo de Gaia impactó con furia, la almohada rellena de plumas de ganso se desparramó. El impacto provoco levitar por la habitación a cada cuerpo liviano de ave.

La cara de Caelus agachó su postura siempre erguida y orgullosa.

- Odio verte llorar… odio verte reír… odio que me odies… odio tu destino… odio concebir que mi cuerpo no pueda soportar lo que siento… Gaia… no puedo, no puedo más… -la primera lágrima que brotó del Dios- ¡Te amo.!

- ¿Qué? -tonta respuesta, que le dio contestación a Caelus.

Y ese momento, cuando el rocío de los manantiales rondaba por el reino celestial, se entregaron el uno al otro…

Gaia permanecía dormida, entre sus brazos, velados bajo las sábanas lujosas de fino tejido de la alcoba de Caelus. Casarse con ella resultaría un placer… La dejó dormir, recordando la promesa de esa noche de amor; Caelus le dio su voto de nunca mentirle. Él se levantó de la cama para ir a avisarle a su madre que tomaría como esposa a Gaia.

Llegando al templo del Destino; una residencia de estilo japonés, a sus costados dos enormes pagodas, al frente un estanque, árboles de cerezos y nubes que tocaban el suelo. Caelus preguntó por su madre, las doncellas le avisaron que la Diosa estaba duchándose en las aguas termales del patio. Caelus tenía una meta, siendo arrogante interrumpió a su madre, a la que muzas colmaba de finos perfumes en el baño termal.

- Mi adorado hijo Caelus… ¿Te divertiste con la humana?

- Mamá… -gimió enfadado, luego bajó la cara- Voy a desposar a Gaia.

Juno se levantó de las aguas, su largo cabello negro cubría cada misterio de el joven y hermoso cuerpo femenino, enredándose luego en una manta de lino- ¡Déjala! Qué sea Ónix quién se case con ella.

- No estoy pidiendo permiso, es un advertencia -masculló un retozo de victoria.

- Lo mío, amado primogénito mío, no fue una sugerencia. -de un tono entre suave dulce, cambió a uno áspero y mandón- Es una orden.

Caelus se dio la media vuelta. Ya había dejado su nota flotando en el viento.

- ¡Hijo! -gritó Juno, su descendiente la evadió. La Diosa del Destino no se detuvo, le siguió girándolo a ella, luego lo abofeteó- ¡CAELUS! -está ves fue más rígida- No se trata de lo que tú quieras, si no de lo que debe ser.

El Dios del Cielo se atragantó - Mamá…-Nunca en toda su divina eternidad había sido golpeado por su madre… sus regaños eran tretas, enredos, obstáculos y juegos sucios. Pero… ¿abofetearlo? Lo suficiente malo para saber que algo estaría mal. - ¿Qué es lo que debe ser?

- Voy a morir, Caelus -una frase sin temor. Prosiguió- Necesito de alguien que administre el Olimpo y dirija los hilos del Destino.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú siendo humana te casaste con mi padre un Dios…

- Él murió antes que yo. Un Dios y una Humana sólo tienen un destino. La muerte.

- No dices que ella es especial. ¿Cuál es el problema? Madre.

- Hijo, inclusive los Dioses no pueden romper el equilibrio del destino que mora en sí mismos. Ónix estará al lado de Gaia, te guste o no… Si la amas tendrás los suficientes pantalones para dejarle en claro que no es así. O nunca más la podrás ver, pues será arrastrada al Tártaro por la eternidad. Además… Estás muy acostumbrado a decir mentiras. ¿No?

Él encogió los brazos. Su padre había roto el juramento a la mujer con la que se desposaría, para casarse con una mortal llamada Juno. Lo que lo ubicó en las puertas del abismo, lo mismo pasaría con la Diosa del Destino… No quería la infelicidad para Gaia, no soportaría dejar de verla, ni escuchar sus lamentos en el infierno. Pasaron muchas jornadas, en los que caviló las palabras que le diría. Rehuía enfrentarse a ella, no deseaba mentirle.

Gaia lo había buscado por todo el reino de los cielos. Un mal presentimiento en su corazón le decía que a Caelus le sucedía algo. Además tenía mucho que contarle, seguramente lo haría feliz. Cuando menos lo pensó el estaba parado bajo un árbol donde Gaia tomaba los rayos celestiales. El Dios del Cielo se quedó deslumbrado de la belleza que nunca había visto en ella… ¿qué la hacía diferente? ¿Las lujosas vestimentas, su peinado refinado, los perfumes del edén? Pronto pidió a las damas de compañía que los dejaran solos. Las doncellas siguieron sus mandatos y Gaia corrió a sus brazos. Caelus se comportó frió.

- Tengo una cosa importante que decirte -sonrió dulcemente Gaia, reprimida en timidez.

-No me interesa lo que puedas exponer… -Mentó Caelus, la amenaza de destruir a Gaia sería demasiado dolorosa. Sólo quería verla sonreír. Comprenderla partir para siempre del cielo y de su lado era menos doloroso que jamás contemplarla pues estaría en el Tártaro. De dónde nadie había podido salir jamás, con excepción de su regidor Ónix.

- Entonces lo diré luego, cuando estés más calmado -conservó su postura segura.

-Percíbelo, Gaia. ¿Una humana con un Dios? ¿Creías que lo que dije fue verdad…? ¡Ja! Las humanas son tan ingenuas… No eres la primera ni serás la última que seduzco para mi diversión. -perversamente dijo Caelus.

- ¡Mientes! Dijiste que me amabas… -dirigió su mirada al suelo, turbada.

- Escucha, humana estúpida. Debes estar contenta de que un Dios como yo te haya desflorado, luego de ser tan horrorosa, y te dé el privilegio de volver a la Tierra.

- ¡Calla! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! -gritó- No puedes… no podemos, debemos estar juntos por… -lo sujetó de ambos brazos-

- ¡Ilusa! -la arrojó al suelo, luego la levantó con furia- Regresarás ahora mismo.

Caelus la llevó a rastras, no quiso escucharla, atender a sus plegarias. La llevó ante Imhotep y vociferó con un desprecio encarnado.

- ¡Devuélvela a la Tierra! Estoy arto de ella…

El castaño dejó la caña de pescar y lo observó desde sus ojos violeta- No tengo disposiciones de Juno de hacerlo.

- ¡Cállate! Aquí soy yo el que da las ÓRDENES… ¡AÚN SOY EL AMO DEL CIELO! -duelito la mirada amatista del Imhotep y este abrió las puertas del cielo para devolver a Gaia a la Tierra.

Fuera de sí, con las maletas bacías… la regresaron a la tierra… Sin embargo no iba sola.

Despertó en una cómoda y amplía cama, velos sostenidos por una base de madera. Por la tela se distinguía un cuerpo masculino. Cabello negro, alto… y Gaia se levantó de prisa susurrando.

- Caelus…

El hombre alzó los velos y sonrió - ¡Has despertado! ¿Me recuerdas?

La armadura del joven no la engañaba, la piel morena, los calmados ojos azules… un príncipe. - ¿Endimión? -lo abrazó.- Estás muy crecido… Si sólo me fui por unos meses…

- ¿Qué dices? Aquí han pasado ocho años… Tengo dieciséis -le sonrió.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Bajó la su cabeza, los mechones de su pelo azabache le cubrieron los ojos- Falleció de una enfermedad hace cuatro años…

- ¡Lo siento! -no tenía palabras.

Cambió la plática- Meses… te vez tan joven y hermosa. Gaia… -Endimión no poseía los términos correctos para decirle- Han pasado muchas cosas que…

- ¿Dónde están mis padres, mi hermana se encuentra bien? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro, de cortos cabellos la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Prométeme que serás fuerte!

- ¡NO! -tiritó- Endimión… ¡NOO! -bramó fuertemente- No puede ser verdad.

- La peste arrasó a mucha gente. Mi madre, tus padres y tu hermana. No hubo nada que hacer.

Lloró a mares, gritó hasta quedar inconsciente. Regresaba de un sueño maravilloso en el cielo, para descender a la pesadilla en la Tierra. Aún le quedaba una razón para luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Una pequeña luz que latía en su interior.

Endimión le contó cómo el resplandor del cristal de plata, a manos de la gentil Reina de la Luna, se estabilizó el dolor en el planeta. Gaia estaba en lo cierto, con la sabiduría y sus enseñanzas algún día ese pequeño pastorcillo se convertiría en un gran príncipe.

Pasó un mes en la Tierra, ya comenzaba a notarlo Endimión, sus desmayos, cambios de humor, antojos y la pequeña alza de su peso. Cuando disfrutaban de la cena pensó en plantearle la duda, preguntarle el motivo de su regreso al planeta azul. Endimión no era el chico que presumiera de ser un curioso, pero el asunto lo asustaba, más por la tristeza que enfrentaba Gaia. Por ciertos lapsos la desconocía… Una dama en la mesa vigilaba a Gaia, le tenía un rencor fuerte, pues le asqueaba de verla con su amo la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Entonces Gaia. ¿Qué paso en el cielo? -preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, observándola detenidamente con sus poco gentiles rubíes.

- ¡Beryl! -alzó su voz enfadado.

- ¡Disculpe príncipe! No sabía que fuera un tema doloroso. -se levantó de la mesa satisfecha de sembrar su veneno- Es tarde y mañana será un laborioso día.

Los Reyes Celestiales, guardianes de Endimión, se fueron luego de terminar sus alimentos. El príncipe de la Tierra observó detenidamente a Gaia, se habían quedado solos. La oji caoba, con una mancha mora en uno de sus ojos, se sentía con la responsabilidad de contarle la verdad que aconteció en el reino Celestial.

- En el cielo… yo… Caelus… -bajó la cabeza.

- No me interesa saberlo. Es un Dios muy majadero que no sabe lo que vales. -pausó un momento- Mi reino necesita una Reina, Gaia, y el bebe que esperas un padre.

Trepidó de la impresión, la castaña se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- Eres muy pequeño para mí… -mentó con ironía al sentirse descubierta. Endimión siempre sabía cada cosa que le pasaba, como un padre a una hija- No nos engañemos. Tú no me amas y yo tampoco.

Sonrió Endimión, mirándola con intensidad- ¿No podría remplazarlo? Déjame remplazarlo… -con su confesión se sintió rompible- Ya no soy un niño, en definitiva tú eres la verdadera princesa de la Tierra.

- Sabes que nunca me ha interesado por la política. Estaré aquí hasta que mi bebe nazca y cuando pueda partiré con él de viaje. -muescó dulzura para Endimión- ¡Ambos conoceremos el mundo! Así que fija tu amor para una chica que pueda corresponderte.

El tema concluyó. Ambos tenían esa misma forma de ser. Pocas palabras y gran entendimiento. La diferencia radicaba en que Endimión siempre fue más centrado y paciente ante sus ambiciones de conocimiento y Gaia era ingeniosa, temeraria y arrolladora.

En el reino celestial, Caelus se había refugiado en su palacio, no deseaba ver a nadie, menos sostener una charla. A base de su gran terquedad, Gabriel, logró entrar a su alcoba. Un panorama muy lejano al Caelus arrogante, pícaro y galán que conocía. Aquello que yacía en el suelo ¿era un Dios? ¿El Dios del Cielo? Un hombre andrajoso, desasido, abatido, con ojeras marcando unos zafiros con globos oculares enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

- Caelus. Tu madre desea verte. -con un dejo de temor y amargura dijo el ángel de cabello platinado.

Débil respondió- Estoy indispuesto… ¡vete!

- Sí la amabas, ¿por qué la dejaste ir? -Gabriel sentía a Caelus hecho trizas, le dolía demasiado… para él e Imhotep era como su hermano.

- No lo entenderías. El destino dice…

- ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado el destino? -lo regañó el ojiverde

El castaño de ojos violetas entró al ver la puerta abierta, escuchando parte de la conversación- ¿Has olvidado quién es el Dios del Cielo?

- Eso no sirve contra el Destino, Imhotep… -oprimió su cabeza entre las piernas. Un acogedor refugio que le ofrecía ocultar su nueva fragilidad.

-Caelus. Siempre has roto las reglas, por una vez en tu eternidad, hazlo por algo que vale la pena. -asentó con jactancia el ángel, sin importar que sus palabras fueran un tanto hirientes.

El pelinegro de ojos Zafiros miró sorprendido al su colega de cabello platino- ¿Gabriel? ¿Tú alentándome a romper las normas?

- ¡Quebranta la Ley! -pronunció Imhotep- o el hijo que espera Gaia, jamás conocerá a su padre.

Eso atrajo la total atención del Dios de los Cielos. Entonces recordó la mirada dulce de Gaia antes de correrla del Reino Celestial. Y esas palabras tímidas _"Tengo una cosa importante que decirte"_ que respondió con frialdad _"No me interesa lo que puedas exponer…"_ Gaia fue objetiva, preocupándose por él _"Entonces lo diré luego, cuando estés más calmado."_ Caelus se levantó del suelo cual resorte, corrió por los pasillos seguido por sus amigos.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el alto Imhotep jadeando, pues el ejercicio nunca pasaba como su fuerte.

- Vamos -contestó con una gran sonrisa- Tú, Gabriel y Yo… Vamos por ella y ese bebe que está en su vientre, a la Tierra.

Las tres fuerzas; La creadora, la sanadora y el resplandor del cielo no dieron explicación a nadie. Con fiereza, ante todo obstáculo que envió Juno lograron su objetivo.

Pero en la Tierra un ser merodeaba entre los hombres a un humano al que poder corromper. Queen Metalia encontró en Beryl a su perfecta víctima. La pelirroja hacía un ritual para invocar a la fuerza que le ayudaría en su ambición.

- ¡Diosa de la oscuridad!, Realiza mi sueño… ¡Has que el príncipe Endimión se enamoré de mi!

Metalia respondió al llamado del alma impura, enlodada por un deseo envenenado. -Te daré lo que anhelas, si me sirves fielmente…

Gaia recorría los jardines del palacio terrenal al lado de Endimión, recordaban las viejas épocas juntos. Para Gaia el joven príncipe había sido su apoyo, su gran amigo, una persona en la cual desfogar su enorme tristeza, un paño de lágrimas. A Endimión no le importaba ser tratado de tal manera, quizá con un tanto más de esmero y entereza lograría que lo amara, sí no fuese el caso, le dejaría volar libre.

El joven príncipe tomó una rosa roja del jardín que cortó con sumo cuidado y se la obsequió a Gaia.- Siempre que te echaba de menos cultivaba rosas…

- ¿Rosas? -elevó una ceja, acariciando su gran vientre.

- Me recuerdan a ti… salvajes, con espinas para defenderse… -lo interrumpió Gaia.

- ¡Oye! -gimió- Al menos con ellas puedes defenderte.

- ¿Puedo terminar? -preguntó inquieto, prosiguiendo al ella afirmar- con suaves pétalos, Intensas y hermosas.

Ruborizada cogió la flor en capullo, reteniendo sus manos en las del joven príncipe pelinegro- Te afectó haber crecido. Endimión.

- ¡Gaia! -Mentó en sorpresa otro pelinegro emergiendo del vergel acompañado por dos hombres.

- Ca-caelus… -fue un impactó enorme. Su amado Dios del Cielo, al que soñaba cada noche frente a ella. ¿Cuál sería la razón?

Endimión sacó su espada, sabía que contra un Dios no había mucho por hacer, aún así la defendería, en automático la colocó tras él.

Caelus extendió su mano- Gaia… ven a mi lado.

-¿Vienes por más diversión? ¿No has tenido suficiente con hacerla sufrir? -irascible postuló Endimión.

Imhotep habló.- Príncipe de la Tierra, venimos en son de paz.

Gaia se ocultó más entre la capa de Endimión, evitando que le viera el cuerpo. No deseaba para el bebe que esperaba sufrimiento.

Caelus se arrodilló -¡Soy un imbécil! Un imbécil que te ama… que prefirió verte partir, que luchar por ustedes… Por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Descubierta. Había sido una ingenua, Caelus era el Dios del Cielo, imposible ocultárselo- ¡Vete!

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?- preguntó el Dios inclinando más su cuerpo al suelo, arrojando lágrimas de aquellos culpables orbes azul zafiro.

- Cásate conmigo…-No podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, no contra una de las personas que más amaría en toda su existencia.- Aquí en la Tierra… Ahora mismo si es preciso.

Caelus accedió. Se cazaron esa tarde, cuando la primavera se despedía y las rosas conservaban las gotas de lluvia caída al amanecer. Bajo la bendición del Ángel Gabriel.

Contra todos los presagios del destino, contra su madre, contra Ónix… se amaron jurándose amor eterno en cada suave mano que deslizaba la fragancia del placer pleno. Un odio convertido en amor puro. Un soberbio asentado por una insegura. La belleza doblegada con la fealdad.

Fueron largos tiempos de vivir en paz, en darle al paraíso la gloriosa felicidad. Con reyes justos, enamorados de la vida, del uno del otro. Su Alma estelar completa.

Pero en aquel lapso dos enemigos de Caelus y Gai se encontraron para poner fin a su ensueño. Iris llegó a las puertas de Tártaro, un reino cubierto de oscuridad, sollozados de dolor, clamores de perdón. Ónix salió por la puerta principal del infierno y la saludó cortésmente.

- Te invito a tomar un té… ¿No te atreves a entrar? -acentuó Ónix.

- Estoy muy cómoda aquí… ¡Alteza! Además, aquel que entra al Tártaro nunca sale…-sonrió la pelirroja de ojos verdes, Iris.

- Recibí tu mensaje, así que has acabado con el Príncipe Endimión y su enamorada La princesa de la Luna. Ayudada por mi madre Queen Metalia. -Mencionó el rubio de ojos dorados, acomodando sus puras alas blancas.

- Fue muy fácil. Sin quien controle el cristal de plata no habrá problemas por concretar el plan. Liquidaremos a Gaia con mucha facilidad. Aún sigue siendo humana. -carcajeó Iris, la princesa hechicera.- Caelus tiene un pacto conmigo y mientras él resuelve nuestro problema intentando salirse del convenio tú aprovecharás para asesinar a la Princesa de la Tierra.

- ¿Asesinarla? -retrocedió su paso, luego pensó que sin Caelus en el mapa. Él podría tomar su lugar. El secreto de Queen Metalia, más que primos, Caelus y Ónix pasaban más bien como medio hermanos. Él ángel del infierno era el mayor, pues Queen Metalia era la prometida al esposo de Juno y por culpa de su "tía" su madre Metalia sufrió por milenios… por culpa de su amado medio hermano tenía la tacha de reinar el triste país de las condenas a los humanos. Cuando era a él, caelus, quién tocaba instruir en el abismo. Con astucia propuso lo siguiente- Tú matarás entonces a Caelus.

- ¿Matarlo? -arrugó el entrecejo. Con perspicacia postuló- Primero Gaia, luego cuando me entere lapidaré a Caelus…

Un juego de palabras, ni el uno o el otro deseaban aniquilar a sus respectivos amores imposibles, ninguno dejaría que pasase aquello. Si Gaia moría, Ónix no tendría el poder para regir el cielo. Si Caelus dejaba de existir, Iris había perdido su objetivo de tenerlo nuevamente para ella, ser su amante por las noches y nombrada la nueva Diosa del Destino. El uno usaba al otro. ¿Quién ganaría?

Juno permaneció encerrada por esos largos meses en su palacio, estaba tan enfurecida con la opción tomada por su primogénito. Ilitia, el pequeño querubín hermana de Caelus, intentó ponerla de mejor humor contándole los beneficios de la unión de ambos, aquellas palabras no fueron alentadoras para la Diosa del Destino, que perdía sus poderes y que su fin se aproximaba. Suspiró, mirando como tantas veces le gustaba hacer al estanque, cubierto por las flores que descendían de los árboles frutales a sus aguas. No deseaba para su amado hijo el destino de su padre. Pensó que haciendo fea a Gaia, el orgulloso hijo que tenía no podría sus ojos en ella. Bajo el gobierno de Ónix vendría su humildad y cuando muriera Ónix por desposar a una humana, Caelus volvería a tomar las riendas del Cielo con madurez junto a la mujer que había elegido para él y Juno podría morir en paz al darle a Gaia el poder de ser la nueva Diosa del Destino.

Gabriel buscó a Imhotep, quien estaba sentado, como siempre, en el filo del reino celestial sosteniendo la caña de pescar.

- Sostener el manto estelar debe ser cansado y aburrido… -Argumentó el ángel de platinas alas.

- En absoluto, me paso contando las estrellas. -sonrió el Dios creador.- viendo nacer auroras y cruzar por el universo a las estrellas fugaces. Son las que más me gustan.

- ¡A mí me fastidiaría demasiado! Prefiero entrenar a mis soldados, estar preparados para conducir las almas de los seres humanos al descanso eterno o a su nueva vida. -Sostuvo con orgullo.

- ¿Entonces sabes lo que pasó en la Tierra y la Luna? -comentó Imhotep preocupado.

- Sí, yo mismo me encargué de la nueva vida de la Princesa Serena y escondí el cristal de plata en su interior. Un poco de ingenuidad y torpeza vendría bien. -para un ángel, como Gabriel, fue un hecho extraño. Le quedaba la duda de la fuerza maligna que atacó a esos dos enamorados.

- ¡Ah! La perfección es imposible, ¿tratas de decir? Gabriel.

- ¡Exacto!, Imhotep.

- Es tarde, debo alzar el manto estelar para que anochezca en el reino celestial. Quedé con la linda Ilitia de tomar un té. No quiero quedar mal con ella.

- Yo iré a asegurarme que mis soldados estén preparados. -A pesar de ser un Ángel, Gabriel nunca olvidaría a la única mujer que amó, una princesa de resplandores cobrizos. Se enamoró en silencio y el destino lo ponía lejos de ella, el destino de esa princesa humana con otro príncipe, hace mil años que aquella hermosa dama había muerto en una contienda, una razón más de ser separado de ella.

Desde lejos Imhotep podía ver los pasos solitarios de Gabriel, un roble que fingía seguridad, fortaleza y orgullo. Las alas del Ángel se alzaron, dejando rastros de un desolado resplandor plateado.

Cuando Imhotep bajó el manto estelar, Iris visitó a Caelus. Alegaba cosas sobre un contrato que no entendió Gaia. Caelus no tuvo otra cosa que llevarla fuera del palacio celestial y romper el dichoso pacto con ella.

- Será sencillo, únicamente tendrás que devolverme el poder que te he dado y a un ser querido… -confesó el hombre.

- Traigo conmigo a mi hermana menor, está esperando en las puertas del cielo, ¡quédatela! -afirmó la mujer.- Cuando lo hayas hecho, luego regresa por tu poder.

Caelus le vio decidida. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esa mujer-¡Aguarda aquí!

En las afueras las puertas del cielo estaba una muchacha, de cabellos fuego, de ojos cual cereza, un tanto parecida a Iris, sólo que su piel era de tono bronceado. Entre las rejas del portón celestial intentaba sacarle plática a Imhotep.

- ¡Trabajas todos los días! -argumentó con una soez ingenuidad.

- Así es… -sonrió el castaño, recordándole a Ilitia.- Tu hermana vino a ver al Dios del Cielo… ¿Por qué te ha traído?

- Pues, escuché algo raro. Yo no quería venir… pero como decía, escuché algo raro de un tal Ónix querer dar fin a una piojosa Gaia. -se puso el dedo índice en los labios, ruborizándose con el guapo Dios- ¿En el cielo hay Piojos?

Imhotep se paralizó, no supo el motivo de abrir las puertas del cielo y tomar la mano de la joven, quien aló para llevarla en busca de Iris.- ¡Tenemos que buscar a tú hermana! ¡Anda!

Ónix entró unos minutos después, le extrañaba que el pórtico celestial estuviese abierto. Se encontró con Caelus, luego de unos instantes.

- ¡Has vuelto! ¿Vienes para disculparte? -preguntó arrogante el pelinegro de Zafiros, colocando sus manos en la famosa espada opal, aquella que podía cambiar de formas a su parecer.

- Algo por el estilo… Caelus. -El rubio muescó un diabólico gesto.

En el palacio Iris sostenía una plática amena con Gaia, mientras le preparaba un "suculento" té.

- Esto lo tomamos para dar descanso al cuerpo, en el planeta natal de mis antecesores, Ixchel… -suspiró con nostalgia.- Fue destruido por la explosión de su Sol. -lo puso en una mesita del lado de Gaia- Los sobrevivientes nos mudamos a Cybele, a unos cien años luz de ahí.

- ¡Qué triste! -tomó la taza, pero el pequeño bebe le arrebató para probarlo- ¡Zaphiel! -sonrió la castaña al mirar las gracias de su pequeñín, ocho meses de edad, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azul cielo- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Es un niño muy inquieto. -luego sorbió ella. Un sabor muy encantador. - ¿Dices que se mudaron?

- Sí… se mudaron Diosa Gaia… se mudaron. -carcajeó- Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvieron oportunidad de empacar nada.

Fue cuando Gaia miró a Zaphiel ponerse azul y ella sentir que el aire le faltaba.

- ¡Eres demasiado confiada! -Se levantó poniendo sus brazos a los costados de sus caderas.

Intentando reanimar a su hijo, que ya no respiraba, gritó su nombre demasiadas veces, lo zarandeó- ¿Po-por qué?

- ¡Caelus es mío! -le amenazó- Una zorra asquerosa como tú no lo merece.

- Zaphiel… no tenía… la… culpa… -cayó de su silla, tirando el juego de té de plata, el líquido se esparcía en el suelo, de ese té aromático, que comenzaba a teñirse de negro y su dulce fragancia exponerse en un terrible olor nauseabundo.

Gaia aún en el suelo protegió a su hijo, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rojizos que comenzaban a perder el brillo especial.

- No era la intención. Un estorbo menos es mejor. -Se giró y observó a Imhotep llegar a la Sala.- Iba por ayuda…

La hermana de Iris miró el té derramado, se aterrorizó- ¡HERMANA! Para eso querías el mata bichos… ¡POR DIOS!

- ¡Fue un accidente! Lo confundió Gaia… ¡Busquen ayuda!, ¡Llamen a Gabriel! -fingió llorar y ponerse histérica.

En el pórtico del cielo.

- Tengo un obsequio que darte… Caelus. -meneó su mano y unas sombras espectrales entraron por el portón que estaba abierto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -miraba entrar millones de demonios del reino del infierno, Alrededor de aquel espació combatió a las almas corrompidas con su espada translúcida, sin embargo, los espectros tomaron con furia su cuerpo, sometiéndolo en dolorosas torturas.

- Estas son mis disculpas… ¡Caelus! Voy a matarte y quedarme con el reino celestial y de paso con la hermosa Gaia. -su apacible mirada dorada mutó a una llena de ambición, rencor y odio- Sabes cómo se aniquila a un Dios… -sacó a una daga con sangre en la punta- Con la sangre bendita del Padre de los Dioses, uno que cayó al infierno.

- ¡NOOO! ¡USASTÉ A MI PADRE! -intentaba zafarse de las ataduras de los demonios, quienes laceraban su cuerpo, con hielo, fuego, truenos y espinas.

En ese momento el ejército de Gabriel entró en la escena, al detectar energías negativas. Después de todo era la tarea primordial de los Ángeles, proteger el edén.

La lucha campal comenzó. Ángeles contra Demonios… El Dios del Cielo, contra el Dios del Infierno. Dioses del Olimpo intentaron en vano ayudar. Cada vez aprecian más y más Demonios, almas en pena, espíritus con ansias de venganza.

Aunque el resplandor plata de Gabriel se alzaba para disipar la oscuridad, la oscuridad fue más inmensa. La oscuridad lo tragó.

La batalla de Caelus y Ónix resultó similar. Ónix atravesó al Dios del Cielo con la daga, cayendo finado en las puertas de paraíso.

Del lado de Imhotep, Iris usó el poder, que Caelus le había dado con anterioridad para preservar la paz de la raza Salem. Fue una gran lucha, entre la magia y el poder creador. Iris asesino a Imhotep llevándose entre las patas a su pobre hermana menor al intentar protegerlo.

El cielo quedó en llamas, dos almas cubiertas de odio actuaron para derrumbarlo… Con el poder de la magia y del abismo abrieron el final de sus eternidades.

Ónix maldijo al Dios del CIelo, que en su vida futura sería algo que jamás pudiera alcanzar a la mujer que amaba. Siendo la misma figura que ella. Una mujer, de la misma forma aquellos que se pusieron en su contra tomarían figura contraría a su verdadera Alma Estelar.

Juno, admirando su obra y antes de morir entre las manos de Ónix e Iris, prometió devolver la mala faena que había ocasionado. Mandando a su hijo a una nueva vida en compañía de cuatro guardianes. Encerrando el poder de Gaia en tres cristales. Pero Iris se interpuso en las peticiones y antes de que terminara el conjuro ella dijo_. "Antes de poder devolverle todo, primero deben despertarme a mí"  
_  
Tanto Ónix como Iris cayeron muertos por las manos del último suspiro de Juno…  
El suspiro de la Redención y Decadencia


	4. NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Ya vamos al presente de la trama.

Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

~~*o*~~

Alma Estelar.

*SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO*

~*NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR*~

Horas antes de la boda de Usagi y Mamoru. En la casa Tsukino.

A lo lejos se escuchó. _"Vengo a felicitar a la novia. Podría dejarme a solas"_

- ¿Bombón? -Seiya la miró, ella estaba terminando de colocarse el velo en sus cabellos dorados.

- ¿Seiya…? -se sorprendió de verlo ahí, sobretodo en su recamara- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarían en busca de un nuevo planeta.

- Pues no ha habido progreso sobre la búsqueda de planeta. Las chicas nos pidieron de favor que viniéramos a tu… -pausó, le era nauseabundo- Boda.

- ¡Qué bien! -sonrió inocente, luego corrió a abrazar a Seiya.- Será maravilloso verlos.

- Recordé que es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda -enfatizó socarrón-

Serena emitió una sonrisita de advertencia sin separarse de él, luego el pelinegro olió la fragancia de aquellos mechones rubios, queriendo sacar la duda que en los días de exploración sobre el universo carcomían sus pensamientos.

Mientras pelinegro la sentía entre sus brazos, ocultó su cara entre el fleco- ¿Lo haces por el Destino? ¿Amas de verdad a Mamoru? O ¿Amas a Endimión?

- A los dos Seiya. ¡Qué tontito eres! Son la misma persona.-se desencajó de los brazos del excantante.

Seiya aligeró sus pasos hacía la entrada, cerró la puerta con calma poniendo el pasador, la tomó de los brazos y la aireó suavemente a la cama, para ponerla bajo él, dándole un seductor beso. Usagi se adentró al sabor de los labios del ojiazul, su mente se perdía en lujuriosas ideas, sus visiones lo acomodaban en un lugar etéreo de donde no tenía la posibilidad de salir. Parecía que jugaba con un Demonio, no con el Seiya Kou que conocía, luego, cuando volvió en sí, luchó para separarse.

- ¡¿SEIYA? -Gimió enfadada arrojándolo al piso.- Amo a Mamoru. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¡Era una broma! -sonrió pícaro, aunque esa sonrisa ocultaba el dolor.- ¡Te deseo lo mejor! -se levantó, sin quitar el falso gesto feliz de su boca, que le sabía amarga. Metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón rojo y finalizó.- ¡Hoy luces más hermosa que nunca!

En el corazón de Seiya nacía desasosiego, ser lastimado, humillado y utilizado dejó de entrar en su categoría. Luego de reflexionarlo todo el día, de mirarlos salir del la iglesia simulando optimismo al lanzarle pétalos de rosas, se ubicó en su dilema. El amor dolía y no volvería a cometer ese pecado, aunque el destino se los gritase.

En el festejo los trhee Lights animaron la conmovedora ceremonia, luego de que Kakyuu y sus guardianas se despidieran de nueva cuenta de las Scout de la vía láctea y los futuros reyes de Tokyo de Cristal, los cuatro partieron como estrellas fugaces que alumbraban el cielo.

Algunos de los presentes pidieron su deseo… otros rezaron porque esas luces encontraran un nuevo hogar.

Fighter, mientras viajaban en el espacio puso sus sentidos atentos, sintiendo una amenaza tras ellos. Cuando una radiante luz se tragó al cuarteto a su interior.

Cientos de años después en Tokio de Cristal…

- Pronto regresará Chibi-Usa de su último viaje al pasado. -Mentó Endimión.

- ¡Lo sé! -sonrió la Neo Reina, abrazando a su esposo- Espero que tomé bien la noticia…

- Lo hará… Pues él bebe que viene en camino será su hermana. -Sostuvo el rey de la Tierra acariciando el vientre de Serena.

- o Hermano… -aclaró la Neo Reina-

- No sé… pero creo que definitivamente será una niña… -Puntualizó sintiendo la felicidad más enorme del mundo-

- ¿Por los presagios de Mars?

- Por ellos Amor mío… -Endimión, pensó muchas cosas, entre ellas el nombre que mencionó Rei.-

Después del retorno de la pequeña Dama, Sailor Plut citó al Rey Terráqueo, entre ambos hubo una larga conversación…

**Más de dieciocho años después;**

Recuerdos, recuerdos que tragaban plácidamente su corazón.

La boda, esa boda en la cual fue invitado… ¿cuántos lustros habían pasado de eso? Ya no quería recordarlo. Todas las noches pensaba en tornar a ver el resplandor mágico de la luna, una sonrisa repleta de dulzura, sin embargo ya no tenía oportunidad de hacer suyo el fulgor, a decir verdad nunca la tuvo.

Ironía, ironía por saberse perdido en el inmenso universo de sus cavilaciones.

La Tierra se convirtió en un hermoso reinado, el milenio de plata, con su majestuoso castillo de cristal, repleto de asombrosos paisajes ofrecidos por la naturaleza, animales calmos, personas de nobles sentimientos, guerreras honorables y unos excelentes reyes protectores del sistema solar.

Ahora, un colegio, en un mundo diferente con una misión nueva. Su responsabilidad como Senshis les llevaba cabalgar una galaxia ajena llamada Borealis, en un pequeño planeta, Cybele, tan igual a la tierra, no obstante la luna que cubría el cielo era de colores rojizos.

Al llegar negó echar un vistazo cuanto pudo, el aire que emanaba de aquel mundo perdía su aliento mezclándolo a sus memorias. Sin dudarlo debía acatar el estricto pedimento de su amada Princesa Kakyuu para alejar las barreras que largos años aquejaban su mente. Su cuerpo vibró un par de veces y esquivó muchas ocasiones las miradas de sus hermanos al asimilar el entorno con la Tierra.

En el recorrido del apartamento al centro universitario, Taiki no dijo nada, observaba bien la incomodidad de su hermano, comprendía perfectamente su aflicción en el "tema", prefiriendo disimularlo al leer unos cuantos poemas de su libro sin tocar nada referente.

Yaten… Yaten buscaba a toda costa evitar mencionar algo, aunque el senshi de la luz de noche creía que la fijación por Usagi era realmente una estupidez, sí tenía la intensión, pero la cara del pelinegro no era precisamente un pro a dar rienda suelta a su reniego.

De vuelta a la historia, ellos unos famosos cantantes, del mismo grupo, ¡Blah!, ¡blah!, ¡blah!.

Los Three Ligth bajaron de un lujoso auto, no tan parecido a los del planeta azul; estos flotaban y poseían alta tecnología. A los pies del colegio había un montonal de chicas coreando sus nombres, con apuntadores digitales para pedir su autógrafo, una cita o cualquier cosa que pudieran sacar de los trovadores. Yaten resopló, pensaba que eso era una enfermedad universal, con su orgullo elevó su rostro al cielo y acomodó sus gafas negras al caminar a la entrada del edificio escolar. Taiki sonrió a sus fans y dio una que otra firma artística.

Seiya… Seiya actuaba de manera esquiva, peor que el más bajito de ellos. Cada chica rubia le retorcía las entrañas, le hacía temblar imaginarse adoptando la misma situación de su misión contra Sailor Galaxia. Entonces subió por la escalera mecánica hasta dar con su salón. Nada fuera de lo normal, un grupo de admiradoras que se cuchicheaban enjundiosas la suerte de ser salón seleccionado por las tres estrellas fugaces. Seiya había decidido ubicarse en una de las esquinas, al final del aula, de igual manera no inmiscuirse con ninguna persona, más que con su tarea… Y hablando de tal encomienda, se preguntarán el motivo por el cual los guerreros de Kinmoku II estaban ahí; sí… algo les había ocurrido… luego de tanto pensarlo ellos ya no volvieron a ser "Las" ahora eran "Los". Estaban asignados en la búsqueda de las piezas perdidas del arcoíris, para despertar a la misma Princesa del Arcoíris, evitando que el enemigo la encontrase antes que estos y con ese poder adueñarse de algunas galaxias, en las cuales estaba la suya y la vía láctea. En cuanto a los contrarios, era un aspecto desconocido para el trío, se imaginaban que pronto encontrarían señales poco formales de sus rivales.

Luego de la escuálida presentación de las estrellas, meneando su lapicero de un lado a otro, Seiya insistía en no prestar atención a la clase, sumiéndose en pensamientos muy metódicos que ayudarían a localizar cada fragmento. Cuando un rechinido zumbó a un lado de él, viró al sitio. Un claro "¡Shh!" que indicaba al chico guardara silencio, al entrar una hermosísima joven en hurtadillas a clase. Aquello no fue lo único que lo sacó de juicio, la muchacha era rubia con un par de coletas recogidas en singulares arcos enlazados, atadas en listones dorados que terminaban en un par de mechones largos a su lomo. Ella sonrió con dulzura, acaparando completamente la atención de él. Unos ojos dorados esquicitos que chorreaban inocencia y energía cándida. Luego, la chica, se sentó en las butacas pares de la derecha a Seiya.

- ¡SIENA CELANDINE!- Gritó la profesora- Nuevamente llegando tarde. ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás que el horario de clases es veinte minutos antes?

Siena se levantó, con el sudor frío de todas las mañanas, agachando la cabeza. -¡Lo siento guía!- _[Guía es la forma en que llaman a los maestros en ese mundo]- _Mi despertador no sonó, ¡Lo juro!- una mentirilla piadosa, ameritaba la situación.

La catedrática suspiraba poniendo el material en la red de computadoras portátiles, formulando en la punta de su lengua "Esta chica no tiene remedio". Por su parte Seiya se quedaba petrificado… ¿cuántas coincidencias existirían en el universo? ¡Imposible!… Hubiera jurado que el rostro de la tal "Siena" la hubiera visto en algún lugar, no en Serena. Siena… Serena… Sacudió la cabeza mirando a la ventana con la expectativa de que el paraje tras el vidrió lo desviara de la coincidencia.

La hora intermedia se enunció con un gentil timbre. Seiya no quería saber nada, de tal manera que se despegó del pupitre rápidamente. Pero la güera aló de la manga de su uniforme.

-¡Gracias!- sonriéndole frescamente dijo Siena-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- contestó Seiya metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón desviándole la mirada.

-Pues, sí… no le dijiste nada a la Guía.

-No es mi asunto, de todas formas te descubrieron- contestó engreído y dio unos pasos.

-¡Je!, ¡Je! Lo sé, pero un colega nunca delata a sus compañeros, ya me las arreglaré después con la Guía. Déjame agradecerte con…-No pudo terminar la frase, Seiya caminaba a la puerta ignorándola categóricamente. - ¡Vaya! ¿se habrá levantado con el pie derecho?

- Discúlpelo señorita, mi hermano está un poco intranquilo por el cambio -alegó muy cortés el castaño de violáceos ojos acullá, intentándose zafar de la jauría de fanáticas.

-¡Siena!- en soplidos de resignación dijo una chica de cabello color salmón, llegándole a media espalda, luego viró sus ojos cobre con expresión de recomendación- ¡Debes levantarte más temprano!

- ¡Oh! Lo intento… pero… pero… Cloe, tenía que tomar mi desayuno- argumento en defensa contra la pelirosa. Luego se giró a una chica; melena semirisada cian, atada por una coleta, seguramente si lo soltara quedaría a ras de su quijada. Mirándola Siena, con suplica de corresponder su siguiente explicación- Viorel, ¿Verdad que el desayuno es importantísimo?

-Si te levantas temprano, no tienes porque perderlo Siena. Cloe…-Se encogió de hombros la alta peliazul de luceros plata- también tú llegaste tarde.

-¡Vamos! Viorel. ¡¿Por dos minutos?- se tocó la frente de forma muy dramática- Mi belleza debe ser realzada con mucho cuidado, cada gramo de maquillaje, el lápiz labial, las sombras, colocadas perfectamente…-la interrumpió Siena.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto con esos chicos?-señaló la rubia a Taiki y Yaten-

-Son los famosos cantantes intergalácticos Trhee Lights, son los hermanos Kou. El de cabello platinado se llama Yaten. El más alto es Taiki y por último, con el que hablabas, ese pelinegro es Seiya Kou. -decía Cloe, la más chaparra del grupo, con poca emoción enredándose unos mechones rosados entre los dedos.- Lo sé porque trabajaré con ellos en un video clip 3D…

Por su lado, Fighter, intentaba ignorar a toda costa los hermosos resplandores dorados de la joven. Por un momento se le saldría llamarla "Odongo" Ese nombre, Siena, semejante al de Serena. Parpadeo continuamente hasta encerrar sus zafiros para evitar pensar en el asunto. Sin embargo al hacerlo se topó contra algo. En su desestabilidad escucho como un objeto se impactaba en el piso, luego un quejido.

- ¡Discúlpame! -Seiya inclinaba su cuerpo en petición de indulgencia.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! ¡Inútil! -gruño desde el suelo una muchacha de cabello suelto, matiz coñac y lacio, cubriéndole parte del rostro. Estaba tan furiosa que lanzó una amenazante mirada desde sus cubiertos ojos azul menta.

- ¡Huy! ¡No soy el único que venía distraído! -se puso en cuclillas ofreciendo su mano en señal de ayuda y le guiñó el ojo-

Una respuesta rápida, la joven aventó la mano de Seiya sin remordimiento -Crees que por poner cara de niño bonito voy a aceptar esa estúpida escusa -recogió lo que le quedaba de su almuerzo, a lo que Sieya por fin entendió el por qué de su enfado.

- ¡Oye! ¡En verdad lo siento! Déjame repararlo, puedo comprarte un almuerzo nuevo -ayudaba a limpiar-

La desconocida rezongó entre dientes "¿Almuerzo Nuevo?" dejándole completamente solo. Se debía reconocer el esfuerzo hecho por Seiya al intentar comportarse alejado de las personas, en especial de las chicas. Sin embargo sobrellevarse como un hombre frío y sin sentimientos le era difícil… más no imposible. "_Si eso quiere... no tengo razón de ser amable con ella"_ se dijo Fighter, igualmente figuraba los procesos para reconocer los fragmentos del arcoíris, podrían ser algunas piedras preciosas que encajaran en el rompecabezas. De eso, precisamente, se refería en mantener alejado la maldición que marcaba sus sentimientos… Tantos siglos encerrado en puros sentimientos, que en cualquier punto, se llama amor. Sí, AMOR, él dejo libre a la paloma, para que pudiera volar con la esperanza de que algún día fuese a regresar. _"Hay que ser ecuánimes, el destino es el destino y nadie podría cambiarlo…" _En aquella cavilación continua, el pelinegro no podría errar.

El destino es un hilo irrompible atado a dos extremos que llevaban al mismo camino. En el planeta Cybeles… ¿la situación se prestaría igual?; Las personas poseían tecnología avanzada además de una clase de atributos psíquicos, tales sensores detonados extraviaban la misión principal de las Estrellas Fugaces, detectar las piezas con el alto contenido energético estelar, pues, se ponía complejo. Entonces no tan ilógico para concebir la respuesta con un posible "sí" a prestarse en una situación igual.

El Colegio Lumen, una academia muy diferente a la que conocieron en la Tierra, era el promedio para las universidades que instruían al alumnado en las materias de parapsicología, esoterismo, quiromancía, astronomía, herbolaria y diversos aspectos místicos. La extensa institución poseía edificios medianos, jardines que recreaban el ecosistema de un parque ecológico; Un río artificial con pececillos de colores y frondosos árboles azules que descansaban en la rivera. Por ahí andaba Seiya, con las manos entrecruzadas en la nuca, para amortiguar su cabeza del duro tronco pajizo. Su estómago rechinó, no le dio importancia, se levantó y tiró unas cantas piedras en el agua para hacer "Patitos" Uno de los disparos salió de su control. Un golpe seco sonó intempestivamente seguido de un bramido histérico.

-¡OTRA VES TÚ! ¿No podrías dejarme en paz?

- No fue mi intensión… ¡Lo-lo juro! -alzaba sus manos como si le apuntaran con un arma y luego las colocó en postura de ser esposadas para sacarle una sonrisa. Eso amedrentaría las tontadas del día- ¡Arréstame!

La muchacha de cabello coñac soltó una tremenda carcajada perturbadora, colocó uno de sus dedos en la frente de Seiya, conectándose las miradas. Fue un chispazo malévolo que recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo del pelinegro al observar las mentas zarcas de la chica -No interesa un preso como TÚ- le aventó de la frente hacía atrás con la fuerza del índice- ¡Retrasado! Seguro que usas esas artimañas graciositas para "**Conquistar**" chicas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- las palabras lo molestaron bastante, fue un golpe bajo-

En el mismo momento.

-Seguro que buscó un lugar con poca gente -mencionaba Yaten- Déjalo en paz Taiki.

-Mientras mas solo esté… -sugirió la continuación, algo que el peliplata pudo interpretar como "Se sumirá más en la depresión"- Por cierto, chicas. ¡Gracias por ayudarnos a buscar a Seiya!

-No, ¡de nada! Aún le debo el favor de la mañana- Sonrió Siena palmeando la espalda de Taiki. La voz de la chica siempre entonaba dulce. Sin lugar a dudas era de las tres amigas la más amigable, tierna y desparramada en alegría. Distraída, extrovertida y soñadora.

-Joven Yaten, aludió un lugar aislado. ¿Verdad?- Viorel, de cabello azulino verdoso, era refinada, inteligente, excelente cocinera. Al contrario de su delicadeza femenina, poseía una gran fuerza y le atraía el atletismo. Pero siempre se mostraba sencilla- En la rivera de árboles azules, queda a unos cien metros.

- ¡Hay no! por ahí debe andar Elis… ¡Pobrecito!- Se estremeció Cleo. La más aristocrática del trío, un poco enojona, sincera a la medida de sus intereses, inquieta y vanidosa. Ella venía de una familia con negocios en las cadenas de televisión virtual.

En la rivera.

- Seguro que usas esas artimañas graciositas para "**Conquistar**" chicas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- las palabras lo molestaron bastante, fue un golpe bajo- ¿Estás molesta con la vida? -preguntó hostil Seiya.

-No soy la única… -repuso-

Voces se escucharon, detalle que postulo a la castaña caoba para esconderse en uno de los árboles.

- ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el pelinegro mirándole con desconfianza.

-Sí conocieras a ese trío de chicas harías lo mismo que yo -lo jaló con fuerza.

-¿Tan malas son?

Carcajeó suavemente la muchacha-Sí deseas llenarte de bombones y corazoncitos quizá…-cuchicheando, en la rivera se podían distinguir el tercio de muchachas; Siena, Viorel y Cloe-

-Parece que les tienes miedo -sonrió pícaramente-

-La amistad está sobre estimada. Además no estoy para sus palabras de "amiguerismo" -continuó con su tono bajo- Mira la chica de cabello azul, es la niña perfecta. Bonita, inteligente, llena de atributos. La de rosa es toda una actriz, famosa, glamurosa, hermosa y rica. Y la rubia… ¡Ah! –suspiró hondamente- es la más popular de todas; graciosa, gentil, empalagosa y… boba. Las muñecas de porcelana del colegio, unas inocentes arpías que enredan con sus encantos.

-¡Aquí estabas! -sonrió con ingenuidad Siena, haciendo que la muchacha que acompañaba a Seiya tiritara de asco- ¡Oh! Elis, te has hecho amiga de Sieya. ¡Qué bueno!

-¿Amiga? ¡Mja! -resopló con una mueca de desapruebo, observando a la rubia con desplante- Tengo cosas importantes. -caminó rodeándolos, evitarles era preciso.

- Que chica más rara- Seiya la veía irse, elevando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, es de las solitarias. -dijo Siena sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no cambiare mi postura de que es peligrosa, rara y muy cruel. Siena insisto, te comportas demasiado gentil con ella luego de lo grosera fue con nosotros- un regaño de Cloe.

-Sabes que Siena cree que todas las personas son buenas.-alegaba Viorel, tímida-

"Encontramos a Seiya" Gritaba Siena, haciendo señas a Taiki y Yaten. Seiya trataba de evitar que la chica de dorado cabello la abatiera con sus luceros oro. No comprendía bien la dinámica del cruel juego del destino. Se respaldo al árbol y sonrió, no por todo el ajetreo y los regaños de sus hermanos por separarse del grupo, si no por la extraña muchacha llamada Elis, le parecía tan igual a él, esquivando todo lo que le dañaba, huyendo del resto de la gente para no involucrarse con cualquier tipo de relación. El regreso se enmarcó para el sexteto. Las clases corrieron normales. No fue hasta la salida que un alarido atrajo la atención de los Three Ligths. Se escuchaba en el pateo trasero de la escuela.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! -por quinta vez le pidió un chico-

- No seas tímido. -mencionó una mujer de cabellera alborotada y naranja muy emocionada, con mal gusto en la moda- ¡Quiero ver tú Pieza del Arcoíris! Si te quedas quieto, morirás rápido y sin dolor. ¡Te lo prometo!- del cuerpo de la víctima sacó una roca ovalada de color gris, dejándolo con los ojos borrosos- ¡Demonios! No eres tú…

Pronto Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se transformaron en caballeros estelares, sus armaduras correspondían al color que alguna ocasión invistieron como Sailors Stars. Pero al instante de intervenir dos personajes se adelantaron.

-Yo soy Sailor Goden Moon. ¡La senshi que lucha por la justicia y te castigaré en el nombre de Cybeles! - con un antifaz y encubierta de la cabeza por un manto dorado, del mismo color que su traje, la guerrera hizo su presentación.

La compañera de Sailor Golden Moon no esperó a su introducción y atacó a la villana en turno.

- ¡ESTELAR GAYA LIGHT!- lanzando una magia negra de la palma de su mano hizo retroceder al enemigo- ¿Quién rayos eres?

- Mi nombre es Ámbar… he terminado mi trabajo, pero les dejare un regalito.- Transformando la roca en un espectro maligno, sin rostro y de cuerpo fornido- ¡Destrúyelas siniestro! -desapareció entre polvorines-

Faighter Knight se adelantó a los dos, pretendía atacar al Siniestro. Pero Sailor Golden Moon se interpuso recibiendo el golpe.

-No… no puedes lastimarlo, si lo haces… mataras al chico- alegaba la scout, lastimada- ¡déjame salvarlo! -se conservó firme- ¡Sailor Gaya!

Gaya no dio tiempo a que el team de caballeros hiciera algo. Ayudó a Gold Moon con algunos ataques ligeros para debilitar al Siniestro. Luego Sailor Golden Moon unió sus palmas para orar.

- ¡HONEY MOON ATTACK!- Y el Siniestro volvió a ser piedra, tal como la piedra regresó al cuerpo de su dueño.

Las guerreras se fueron sin cuestionar nada. Fue un panorama expedito para Yaten y Taiki. A diferencia de Seiya fue una patada baja. Un territorio desconocido que incluía pasajes de su pasado.

Se había quedado boquiabierto, con las manos engarrotadas. "Moon" Con escucharlo su corazón se tambaleaba. ¿Qué harías en la situación de Seiya? Seguir su camino para descubrir que cada pisada que daba lo llevaba a la deriva. O darse una segunda oportunidad, posible a fracasar. Seguramente, analizando la situación cualquiera se comería todas las uñas de sus manos.

Aún con todo el alboroto, las Scout que no se consideraba en la bitácora de la gestión, los enemigos desconocidos y la rubia de ojos dorados. El pelinegro tomaba la decisión más difícil de su vida… Sin descanso, sin piedad, sin importar qué. No volverse a enamorar.


	5. DESCIFRANDO AL VIVIR EN SILENCIO

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Sé que existen dudas sobre qué sucede con la edad de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, con el paso de los capítulos lo descubrirán.

…

Alma Estelar.

_(Recomendación de música; Descriptar - Autor Akasha)_

***TERCER CAPÍTULO***

**~*DESCIFRANDO AL VIVIR EN SILENCIO*~**

Seiya entró tras sus hermanos. Dio una ojeada al salón, según le habían dicho Taiki y Yaten se festejaba una fecha importante. Fuera de lo normal, el aula estaba adornada por flores, moños grandes, montones de regalos sobre el pupitre derecho al suyo y en la pared de enfrente había un cartelón holográfico, tenía escrito "Felíz Aniversario XIX Siena"

- ¿A qué horas llegará?-inquieta inquiría Cloe.

- Te lo sabes, es la única fecha del año en la que Siena llega temprano -sonreía delicadamente Cloe entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Buenos días chicas! -Taiki se comportaba formal al saludar a ambas muchachas y ellas respondieron de la misma manera. Colocando un obsequio en la mesa banco de Siena, se condujo a Cloe- Espero no haberme equivocado con el presente… no soy muy bueno en eso.

- No se preocupe Joven Taiki. Siena es muy sencilla- la pelician despreocupó a Taiki.

- ¿Ya te llegó el vestuario?- se dirigió Yaten a Cloe- Hoy filmaremos parte del video.

- ¡Por supuesto!, me agrado la idea de tomar escenas en los jardines del patio escolar a medio día. -La pelirosa expresaba su opinión con objetividad- Así no me retrasaré con la grabación del drama.

- Lo estuve observando. El papel que desempeñas como protagonista está bien desarrollado y tú actuación es impecable. Toda una profesional. Cloe.- sonrió, mirando el tumulto de ofrendas desde sus ojos olivo.

El frenesí de un gemido gustoso se escuchó en la puerta. Una rubia entraba completamente contenta. Traía puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos color rosa, mangas cortas, con una gran flor abstracta estampada la base de la falda de tono más oscuro.

- ¡AHH! ¡Qué maravilla! Todo está muy bonito. ¡Gracias chicas! -la mueca placentera de Siena demostraba el intenso agrado. Abrazó a sus amigas fuertemente. Luego buscó entre el montón de obsequios esperando ver en cualquiera de estos la tarjeta con un nombre. Pero su búsqueda no dio resultado y la sonrisa decayó de su linda carita.

- No te inquietes, Siena. Estoy segura que Edmund desea darte el regalo personalmente- se aproximó a ella Cloe.

- ¡Sí!, ¡sí! Tienes razón… -el color volvió a la rubia. Para escuchar del resto de sus compañeros el "¡feliz aniversario!"

Seiya se limitaba a observar la escena, impedía a toda costa ser partícipe de cualquier actividad que involucrara a Siena. El mayor de los tres Kou se condujo al pelinegro, le trasmitió la observación de que no había felicitado a la chica. Con acento seco, sin mirarla realizó su cumplido _"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" _le dijo sentándose en su butaca. Abrió un libro simulando que estaba ocupado con el estudio. Muy en el fondo la energía que emanaba Siena tocaba fuertemente sus recuerdos. A pesar de todo lo que exponía, unas semanas de permanecer ya en el colegio, tratar la circunstancia como una terapia emocional, realmente se convertía en una tortura psicológica. Cuadros borrosos de una mala película de terror, donde el héroe se sometía a cortos de su pasado. Si bien, Siena representaba todo a lo que debía huir, también era todo lo que había hecho que se enamorara de una luna distante. Una luna que veía como una perla tan autentica y blanca colgada de un cuello que no pasaba como el suyo. Quizá una obsesión tonta, un capricho mal infundado, la estafa de su corazón… Sacudió el rostro. Dejando que pasara el día para iniciar la filmación del Video Clip 3D. Eso lo sacaría de sus vueltas a lo mismo.

Los profesores estimaban mucho a Siena. La congratularon cada cambio de clases.

Por fin. Esa garbosa campana retumbaba como salvación del espectáculo para Seiya. Caminó de prisa dejando atrás a sus hermanos llegando al stand que ya había preparado los ejecutivos.

-¡Seiya!, llegas minutos antes. Porque no te pones el vestuario mientras. El camerino de ustedes está en el tráiler Dos. -el camarógrafo señaló a su izquierda, para indicarle el lugar-

Él afirmó con la cabeza dirigiéndose al sitio indicado. Observó el vestidor rodante había una figura conocida, que parecía vigilar algo. Curioso dio pasos con cuidado hasta llegar tras ella.

- ¿Sabías que no puedes estar aquí?-Le indicó Seiya con descortesía susurrándole al oído. Dándose cuenta que la muchacha patrullaba a la encargada de la corografía.

- ¡No puede ser! -gimió en desagrado la muchacha- ¡Otra vez tú! Entrometido…

- ¿Eres de esas fanáticas que roban cosas?- Enfrascando su picardía, el pelinegro se mostraba divertido.

- ¿Fanática? ¿De qué hablas? -lo miró con recelo, sin entender la sentencia.

- Este lugar es exclusivo para las estrellas. Puedes mirar tras la barrera mientras filman. Elis. Así te llamas... ¿No?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, el trío caramelo te lo dijo- afirmó resignada- En resumidas cuentas eres un retrasado. Tampoco deberías estar aquí.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? -sorprendido sonreía con un tinte de desilusión-

- ¿Un retrasado? -contestó con una pregunta, sonriéndole guasonamente.

- ¡No! Yo soy Seiya Kou. El cantante de los Trhee Lights. Una estrella famosa. Cuando quieras te doy un autógrafo.

- No me importa si eres el presidente en persona…-luego volvió su mirada al punto inicial- ¡Rayos! Por tú culpa la perdí de vista… ¡TE ODIO! -aventándolo a un lado se fue.

Decimo noveno cumpleaños… la lluvia arreciaba en Tokio de Cristal. Así como se escurría el agua en los vidrios del palacio sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. La Neo Reina Serena miraba con profunda tristeza la habitación; Una cuna que nunca pudo ser ocupada, ropones sin ser vestidos, juguetes solitarios.

Decimo noveno cumpleaños… nubes grises cubrían el cielo. De igual forma que su alma era devorada por el dolor. ¿Por qué habría ocurrido? Soñaba miles de veces, imaginaba, cada que respiraba la fragancia del cuerpo que ocupó por última ocasión el abrigo, la tierna carita de esa niña, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla. ¿Dónde había quedado?

Decimo noveno cumpleaños… de llorar por un segmento perdido de paternidad. Y diecinueve años tendría ese día, un alcance de dos décadas sin saber de ella.

Endimión se dedicaba a curar sus pesares en continuar su trabajo como rey. Sabía que a su esposa no le bastaba con escuchar los rumores de que estaba muerta, ni tampoco a él le parecía suficiente guardar secretos. Sus sentidos le decían que en algún lugar perdido estaba su segunda hija. Posiblemente sola, triste, desolada, siendo presa de mentiras. Al rey de la Tierra sólo le bastaba esperar, tal y como Plut había establecido.

Todos rezaban cada noche, día y tarde que ella fuera feliz, que tuviera sueños hermosos, amigos fieles… y algún día volverla a ver. Aunque fuese un instante.

Serena golpeó la pared. Chibi-Usa corrió a abrazarla al verla escurrirse en el piso para proseguir con el diluvio salado de sus ventanales azul celeste. Intentó todo para reconfortar a su madre, sin embargo, la princesa de la luna no tenía solución a las penumbras que cubría cada mismo día del año el Palacio de Cristal.

Una visita se presentó en el castillo. Sailor Jupiter hizo pasar a una sala elegante a la Princesa Kakyuu. Esta ocasión Endimión atendió a la emperatriz pelirroja, se sentó junto a ella después de pedir un té.

- ¡Su majestad! Sé que mi visita es inesperada… Hemos confirmado la amenaza a los sectores que competen nuestra galaxia- con decoro mencionó la Princesa de las flores amarillas.

- Sí, según nuestro informante y las visiones de Mars. Ya estamos trabajando en una estrategia para protegerlo a él. ¿Entonces saben ya el paradero de la Princesa Arcoíris? -preguntaba serenamente el rey terrenal.

- ¡Lo siento! Sólo las piezas pueden guiarnos al final del arcoíris, donde está dormida la princesa.

- No lo entiendo. Serena podría…-le interrumpió Kakyuu a Endimión.

- El cristal de plata es lo que sostiene su galaxia. Nuestros mundos reinan en paz gracias a la reina Serena. Ustedes deben prepararse en caso de que el enemigo ataque. Su Majestad… -dudó en decirlo- Ambos sabemos lo de su…

- ¡Serena no está en condiciones! Comprendo perfectamente lo que me dice, aún así, no pienso demeritar a mi esposa.

- Mi intensión no era esa. Discúlpeme si fui mal interpretada. Velo por el bienestar de la Neo Reina. Aunque cualquier arrebato nos llevaría por mal camino- agachó la mirada- Mis Senshis iniciaron ya la búsqueda con la intensión de... En el centro de nuestras Galaxias una llamada Borealis, donde me ha indicado, el planeta Cybele. Cuando ellos puedan localizar cada pieza, eso nos dará el paradero de Arcoíris. Le aseguro que mis guerreros podrán protegerla a su... alteza.

Endimión observó a Kakyuu por un instante. Sorbió el delicioso té. -Confió en ellos, sé que cada paso nos guía a la respuesta… de lo que he aguardado tanto tiempo- contestó seguro.

Yeten, Taiki y Seiya vestían uniformes escolares; Una boina en la cabeza, camisa blanca, chalequito y pantalones de vestir, en azul marino y una corbata azul cielo. Cloe llevaba un vestido de princesa en color blanco, con mangas abollonadas, crinolina que alzaba el faldón, finalizando con una corona de flores. La trama del video hablaba de una princesa dormida en los campos escolares, los three lights representaban a los fragmentos que ofrecían su poder para despertarla. La grabación fue un éxito. No necesitaron hacer tomas extras, pues Cloe hacía perfectamente su papel y el grupo tuvo algunos que otros cuadros tocando los instrumentos.

- ¡Muy Bien! -se emocionó la coreógrafa de cabello castaño- No esperaba menos de ustedes. Ahora pueden regresar a casa.

- Señorita Marian Wing, es un placer trabajar con usted.-exaltada pronunció Cloe.- Me encantó la coreografía, en verdad es muy talentosa.

- Me ruboriza, Señorita Cloe Pink. Recibir elogios así de una gran actriz es un privilegio.-elogiaba a la pelirosa, al caérsele un bote espirador-

Siena lo levantó con prontitud -¡Wow! Dicen que esto aleja a los maleantes-

- Sí, su contenido es seguro para el medioambiente- Viorel dio una cátedra de los ingredientes con los que estaba hecho.

- Lo llevo por que hace unos días siento que alguien me sigue- muy preocupada Marian les citó.

- Algún admirador. Yo también creo que usted es muy talentosa- argumentaba Yaten, pues quedó complacido con el papel que le había tocado en el clip.

Seiya escuchaba los elogios. Se fastidió pronto y se fue a su camerino a cambiarse de ropa.

Como las clases terminaron. Las estrellas fugaces salieron junto a Cloe y Siena, Cloe permaneció en el sector de filmación. A puertas del colegio se encontraba un hombre, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda perdidos, alto, de porte fino con un rostro muy serio. Siena corrió al joven, en manifiesto de ver el paraíso.

- ¡Edmund! Estoy muy contenta de verte… ¿Me llevarás a comer a algún lado? -preguntó contenta con un enorme rubor en su rostro, tomándole del brazo.- ¡Ah! ¡Qué tonta! -se golpeó suavemente la cabeza- Mira estos chicos son los Three Lights. Él es… -cuando señaló a Seiya, Elis salió tras Edmund.

- ¿Edmund? -punteó su reloj la joven de cabello coñac y mirada azul fresca-

- ¡¿Elis? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Siena abrazó a la castaña repleta de gusto- Es el mejor regalo de…

Arrogante alejó el cariño de la rubia- Olvídalo… niña, tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigas… ¡Mejor hazlo ya! Edmund, no me gusta ilusionar gente…

Viorel comprendió rápido el mensaje, enfadada apretó sus manos en puño- Siena…

-No necesito intermediarios. Viorel -algaba Edmund tomando del brazo a Siena y apartándola del resto.

Sieya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el drama que se desatara, echando sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, trotó algunos pasos cuando a lo lejos escuchó de la boca de Siena un grito de sufrimiento _"¡No es cierto!, tu y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nos une… Edmund. ¿Me estás mintiendo?" _Los ojos dorados de la chica tomaron su atención, rebobinaba sus recuerdos, las mismas lágrimas vistas en Usagi. Ladeó su cara, deseaba no escuchar las suplicas que gritaba la muchacha, deseaba no poder ver aquellos luceros oro contagiados de un dolor deprimente. Viorel corrió a dónde estaba Siena preguntándole a Edmund _"¿Por qué lo haces? Ella te ama con toda su alma" _Pero el sujeto no respondió nada concreto. Fue cuando Elis atravesó el lugar hasta las dos chicas y el joven de mirada perdida.

- Te veré en el mismo lugar de siempre, voy a arreglar un asunto primero- besó la mejilla del alto pelinegro, Elis tenía la misma estatura que Siena, así que como le llegaba al pecho, jaló del cuello a Edmund.

Una bofetada se impactó en el rostro de Elis, Viorel perdió la calma al dársela- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la culpable!- gritaba la de cabellera azul atada en coleta. Incrédula se observaba el descontrol de la siempre tranquila y dulce Viorel.

- Piensa lo que quieras… -carcajeó malévola Elis, con la mejilla enrojecida del golpe. Se giró y siguió su camino lejos de la escuela.

Fighter distinguió arrancar en prisa a la rubia, a su dirección, se miraba el profundo sentimiento de tristeza. Torpe chocó contra el pelinegro de ojos zafiro, quedando entre sus brazos. Siena desató con fuerza el llanto. _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Nada puede separarnos"_ Al sollozar exteriorizaba en el pecho de Seiya y él seguido de un impulso la abrazó para consolarla… fueron fracciones de segundo… fracciones que le tomaron para darse cuenta que cometía cosas contra su voluntad.

Luego de darle un poco de agua y regresar al colegio para tranquilizarla. Viorel, Yaten y Taiki buscaron animar a la desconsolada Siena. Seiya mantenía distancia. Obvio, caer nuevamente en el juego burlón que ofrecía el destino salía de sus deseos. Aunque le preocupaba la rubia, negaba fuertemente el asunto y como lo negaba se separó de todo el alboroto dando rodadas para darse a la fuga de la institución. Un fuerte estallido sonó en la calle, la gente corría aterrorizada. Para el joven Kou significaba una cosa…

Guiado por su instinto de protector, anduvo al escándalo. Vio a la misma mujer de cabellera alborotada y naranja. Con un traje de payaso verde aguacate. Tenía entre sus manos a la Señorita Wing estrujándola. _" ¡Qué horror! Me arden los ojos. Serás responsable de que tenga mis bellos ojos miel enrojecidos… ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDA CONTIGO! ¡MALDITA!" -Ámbar enfurecida, dado que Marian le arrojó a la cara el contenido del espray comenzó a hacer de las suyas._

Al sacar su transformador, Taiki y Yaten llegaron tras él.

- Busquemos dónde escondernos.-sugirió el castaño ojos mora.

- ¿Y las chicas? -intranquilo le inquirió Seiya.

- Las pusimos en un lugar seguro, ahora a transformarnos. -trotó a un callejón Yaten, junto a sus hermanos.

En el contexto trágico, la esbirra sacaba con ira la pieza que poseía Marian Wing, la cual no era una pieza del arcoíris. Fighter corría a la par de Healer y Maker, haciéndose presente ante Ámbar.

- ¡Detente Villana!- Seiya preparó su ataque.

Al momento que lanzó el láser celestial un lirio acuático de cristal desvío su ataque.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! -dijo el hombre coludido con la maligna, vestido con un ropaje de estilo hindú de colores negros y con decorados dorados. Un turbante en la cabeza que pendía en el cetro de la frente una gema verde como sus ojos- Puedes herir a Ámbar.

Knight Healer y Knight Maker se dedicaron a socorrer a la coreógrafa y atacar a Ámbar. Mientras Knight Fighter se propuso a atacar al hombre, propinándole unos golpes inició el duelo. Cuando el ataque se puso intenso y Seiya ganaba, un alarido se escucho. Sailor Golden Moon abogaba por el misterioso caballero.

- ¡NO!, No hieras al Caballero del Lis. ¡Por piedad!

- Sailor Golden Moon -dijo suspirando una guerrera disfrazada con un fuku plata un antifaz y el mismo manto, pero plateado, cubriéndole la cabeza-

-Él ya no está de nuestro lado, Golden Moon… Ya no es tú amado príncipe. Sailor Silver Moon hay cosas de mayor importancia- Dijo Gaya a la chica de plateado _[Errata: La vez anterior no describí bien el traje de Sailor Gaya] _a diferencia de sus compañeras su marinero era de color gris claro liso, su manta difería al tono de su Fuku, que era guinda como el antifaz.- Haz lo tuyo Sailor Golden Moon.

Mientras la Luna Dorada iniciaba su plegaria. El Caballero del Lis aprovechó la oportunidad para contraatacar a Seiya, Gaya se interpuso y el bastón que usaba de arma, el extraño hombre de ropas hindú, hirió el estómago de Gaya. Sin darle importancia usando el dominio del equilibrio, mandó al otro extremo al sujeto.

- ¿Estás Bien? -sonrió Sailor Gaya, que era lo único que podía ver Seiya… sus labios rubí-

- Sí- En automático respondió Fighter al sentir una corriente eléctrica circular por su cuerpo, esa sincera y dulce sonrisa había llegado a su inconsciente.

Golden Moon curó a la coreógrafa, regresando la piedra a su lugar. Los villanos huyeron. Sailor Golden Moon y Sailor Silver Moon tomaron entre sus brazos a Marian y Gaya se levantó algo desequilibrada.

- ¿Quiénes son Ustedes?-preguntó Silver Moon-

- Somos Tres Estrellas Fugaces que buscamos las piezas del Arcoíris, para despertar a la princesa del Arcoíris. ¡Queremos proteger nuestras galaxias! -Maker les dijo-

- Sólo deseamos ayudarlas -Ahora Healer manifestaba a lo dicho por Taiki

- ¡Muchas Gracias! -Golden Moon se confesó, a pesar de su tristeza, contenta por los nuevos colegas en su lucha.

- No los conocemos. Sailor Golden Moon, confías demasiado, pueden ser peligrosos. Sean quienes sean… nosotras podemos solucionar las cosas que pasan en nuestro planeta -mentó Gaya, tratando de cubrir su herida-

Knight Figther giró su cuerpo, una media vuelta que asentaba un _"Pase lo que pase, buscaremos las piezas del Arcoíris" _Además ya había solucionado la incógnita de las identidades. Sí, no podía pasar de otra manera… Golden Moon era Siena, luego de la escena que ocurrió largos minutos antes, un cliché típico para el pelinegro. Silver Moon y Gaya eran sus otras dos amigas. Entonces Elis estaba del lado del enemigo, luego de alinear al Caballero del Lis con Edmund, de esos ojos verdes perdidos y la sonrisa malévola de la castaña coñac. La historia se repetía en ese mundo. Knight Fighter haría su trabajo, cual protector, fiel de las órdenes de la princesa Kakyuu. En definitiva, Seiya Kou ya no se prestaría al juego burlón del destino, apartándose de Siena estaría a salvo, al menos su corazón. Usaría sus deducciones para llegar a la cuna de los adversarios. La clave de su descubrimiento iniciaba en Elis… Concluyendo ella lo llevaría a destruir los planes de los villanos.


	6. MIS OJOS SOBRE TI

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear nuestras ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de nuestra cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda háganmela saber n,n

Sé que existen dudas sobre qué sucede con la edad de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, con el paso de los capítulos lo descubrirán.

…

**Alma Estelar.**

_(Recomendación musical; Mis Ojos Sobre Ti – Autor: Moenia)_

***CUARTO CAPÍTULO***

**~*MIS OJOS SOBRE TI*~**

Tres días del incidente.

La hora de almuerzo.

- ¡Vamos Seiya! Te vas a quedar ahí. Viorel hizo almuerzos para todos… Además tú animas mucho a Siena -Cloe lo jaló del pupitre-

- Dije; que NO tengo hambre- la empujó en el estómago.

- ¡AUCH!- un alarido de dolor retumbó de la boca de la pelirosa.

Yaten, que esperaba en el contorno de la puerta, socorrió a Cloe. -¡Seiya! Eres un grosero. ¿Estás bien? Cloe-

Seiya reaccionó, recordando que Gaya había sido herida, y levantándose rápido -¡Discúlpame Cloe! ¿Te golpeé en la herida?-

-¿Herida? No. Ayer hice mucho ejercicio y tengo el abdomen hecho trisas. -una escusa en tono natural- ¡Gracias Yaten! Fue un accidente- se volvió a Seiya con un gesto amable. Los luceros cobre resplandecieron como la luna Cibeliana.- Seiya, si algo te preocupa, sabes que cuentas conmigo. ¿Para qué están los amigos? ¡Vamos Yaten! Los chicos nos esperan- La chica de ojos cobrizos apretó el paso. Pero el de canas plata se quedó un momento.

- No sé qué pasa por tú cabeza. Sólo no te olvides que tienes dos hermanos -salió del aula.

Seiya estaba helado, no pudo contestarle a su pariente. Esa mirada fue un vértice de fuga en su postura. Su confusión iniciaba… con decir que iniciaba, créanme iniciaba… En qué forma agradecería la cortesía de Gaya. Aún sostuvo en su memoria la sonrisa que cubrió de calor su helado corazón, hace tres jornadas. Sí, válido por el malestar, Cloe era Gaya. Luego se le vino a la mente algo para retribuir el sacrificio y confirmar la sospecha.

Otro punto importante lo tenía atado a ese pupitre, la razón primordial de no tomar la comida del intermedio, aparte de Siena, cada tarde esperaba al finalizar clases toparse

con Elis. El evento nunca se dio. Estaba seguro que ella ya había obtenido lo que quería. Él no permanecería con los brazos cruzados. Cuando pudo descongelarse se dirigió a la oficina de registros. Cambiando su expresión, se comporto amable.

-¡Buen día! Disculpe Señorita, sabe… estoy preocupado por una compañera de clase. Su nombre es Elis… Elis… -pausó un momento, sonando muy turbado por la falta- ¡Oh! ¡Qué torpe! Olvide su apellido. Pero es una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules vistosos. Me llega al hombro. Hace tres días que no ha venido.

- ¡Ah! La señorita Elis Salem. Supongo que al no ser de este planeta no sabe que los ojos azules son escasos. Es una chica tan gentil y dulce. Se reportó muy enferma. -contestó la recepcionista-

"_¿Gentil? ¿Dulce?" _ocultó su expresión de incredulidad y la risa que le provocaba tales mentiras- Como decía, estoy muy preocupado y me gustaría saber su dirección para procurar una visita, quizá pueda llevarle su tarea o algo.

- ¡Lo siento!, pero la información es privada.

Seiya agradeció poniendo cara de derrotado, murmuró un _"¡Tsk!… ¡Qué mala suerte!" _y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Es su novia?- luego la secretaria de control escolar observó un sudor frío en el pelinegro, a pesar que el nerviosismo fue de horror al imaginarse junto a ella, la mujer lo tomó en descubrimiento- ¡Ahh! Es secreto por ser tú un artista y ella una Salem, ¿he? Estos chicos de ahora, se hacen pareja y ni siquiera se comunican. Espera un momento aquí.

La señora, alrededor de los cuarenta años, se ausentó por unos minutos. Regresó con un pequeño dictador electrónico y una nota encima.- Mira, le dije al director que la maestra de filología de ella te dio la encomienda de llevarle sus trabajos literarios Mágicos. Hay un certamen literario de conjuros el mes entrante y la Señorita Salem es la mejor maga en la escuela. De ahí tiene que escoger los que entrarán en el concurso.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- se emocionó bastante. Al menos por la parte de conseguir su dirección.

- ¡Una cosa más!, quiero desayunar… y hay una estudiante de ingreso. Podría darle el recorrido usted. -buscaba el pago, ya le había hecho el favor que le costaba a él-

-¡Claro! -guiñó el ojo izquierdo-

Lo de menos, ya había conseguido el primer paso a sus propósitos. La secretaria le proporcionó datos y a dónde dirigirse. Llegó a una salita, una chica estaba sentada en un sillón. De cabellera gris, delicada piel albina, cuerpo delgado y ojos aceitunados, de esos ojos que cuando los miras por segunda vez no se ven del mismo color. El rubor llegó pronto a las mejillas de Seiya, la joven realmente se formulaba como un altar a la belleza. Entrecortado se dirigió a ella.

- Voy a acompañarla… ¿Señorita… Itzel Lakmus? -trató ocultar su cara fingiendo que veía el lugar-

- ¡Así es! No imaginé que un chico tan guapo me enseñará la escuela.-aunque sus palabras fueron atrevidas, su tono de voz suave y elegante la encubrió.- ¿Con quién tendré el placer de dar la vuelta?

-Se-seiya Kou -tieso como una piedra.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? ¡Estrella!

- ¡Para nada!- ¡un momento!, ¡náaa!, seguro se refería a que era un cantante famoso- ¿Sabías quién soy?

Sonrió afirmando, a continuación señaló un maletín blanco, a primera vista daba a entender de un instrumento musical.- Yo también toco música. Está es mi Cythara. -_[La cythara ánglica es una especie de arpa pequeña y portable]-_ Hace unos días tuve un accidente, me lastime el abdomen… ¿Te molesta si te pido que me ayudes?

-…-reflexionó un instante quedándose mudo por el comentario.

- ¿Estás ahí?

- ¡Cla-claro! -tomó el estuche níveo.

Plática rutinaria; Itzel cambiaba de ciudad por negocios familiares. Dijo que llevaba ahí unos días, pero a causa de la contingencia tuvo que tomar reposo, hasta reponerse. Seiya se ponía cada vez más nervioso y confundido. Al contar el tiempo de encontrarse con Gaya sus deducciones no cuadraban. ¿Casualidad? Estaría en el mismo grupo que ellos. Bufó.

Al llegar al patio escolar, se encontró a sus hermanos, dándose un banquete, el rico olor llegó a él, su olvidado estómago rugió exigente. Más rojo que un tomate no quiso mirar a Itzel, ella carcajeó dulcemente, le parecía un gesto muy tierno. Pero su estómago quedó aquietado cuando escucho los gritos de Siena.

- ¡ITZEL!, ¡ITZEL! ¡Dioses Galácticos!, ¡hace tres años que no te veía! -la depresión de la rubia desapareció-

- ¡Oh! ¡Siena querida! ¡Es una maravillosa sorpresa!- la de cabello grisáceo, aclarando… no platinado, si no gris neutro, se lanzó a los brazos de la risueña chica- ¡También ustedes chicas!, Viorel y Cloe.

- ¿La conocen? -Seiya estaba en un aprieto… su mente se dilucidaba como un garabato.

- Sí, es una de mis mejores amigas, Itzel y yo nos conocimos en el mismo orfanato, desde antes de tener uso de razón. Es más, cumplimos años el mismo día…-saltaba de contenta Siena-

- Quería que festejáramos las cinco juntas nuestros aniversarios, pero esa tarde tuve un inconveniente. -Itzel enlazaba sus manos con Siena, se miraban tan contentas juntas- Mírate te has convertido en toda una hermosa mujer. Aseguro que Elis también. Por cierto. ¿Dónde está? Ustedes son como hermanas… ¿y tu novio Edmund?, seguro han de estar por casarse.

Posición más incomoda no pudo contemplar el pelinegro en el lapso del día. Los rostros de Viorel y Cloe expresaron todo. Siena demostró ojos vidriosos. Entonces el estómago de Seiya rugió otra vez… le decía; ¿Qué te crees Seiya Kou? Confinando al abismo tu visera provisora de energía… ¡MALDITO, TENGO HAMBRE!

Itzel aprovechó la situación cambiando el tema.- ¡Oye! Este muchacho ha sido muy amable, no hay problema que lo inviten a comer…

- ¡En lo absoluto! -sonrió Viorel, sacudiendo su coleta en fuente.

Seiya sonrió fingiendo demencia, agradeció el gesto, la exigencia del apetito no se cubrió alegando que estaba pasando por un cuadro de malestar estomacal. Escuchaba las conversaciones, una explicación de que Taiki, Yaten y él eran hermanos, las exitosas carreras artísticas de los tres, otras que detallaban las anécdotas de Itzel; hablaba de su ocupación en la orquesta como concertino, los amigos que había hecho, la gente tan interesante que había conocido, sus experiencias con sus maravillosos padres adoptivos.

Sus planes se vinieron abajo. Pensaba en invitar a Cloe a comer para descubrirla. En ese momento ya no sabía de qué manera actuar. Resignado se fue al apartamento con sus hermanos. Recordó, aún tenía un plan en la manga, no obstante del otro lado de la moneda.

- ¿No vendrán con nosotros al acuario? -Preguntaba Taiki.

- No, diviértanse. Yo tengo una cita en la televisora PINK. Un productor me vio en el video 3D y quiere que demos lectura a un Drama. Me ofrecen el papel protagónico. -Contestaba Yaten tomando su chaqueta azul claro.

- Suena muy interesante Yaten. ¿Y tú Seiya? -el castaño se probaba frente al espejo diferentes corbatas.

- No han pensado que estos días las cosas están muy calmadas… -sus zafiros surcaban el techo, mientras sus manos jugaban con una pelota de colores- El enemigo no ha atacado, nuestra búsqueda no avanza en lo absoluto y ustedes se la pasan paseando con esas chicas.

Carcajeó Yaten -¡Mira nada más!, hace mucho tiempo me reprochabas por ser un aguafiestas -aludía al tiempo de Galaxia- Yo era el que te regañaba por salir con Usagi. -_¡Upsss!_ lo dijo, sin intensión, pero lo dijo-

Seiya ennegreció la vista, se levantó sin dar cuentas, tomó su mochila y abrió la perilla con enfado.

Taiki intentó bajar el tono del comentario de su hermano menor.- ¿Irás?

-¡No!, Yo también tengo ocupaciones. Por si preguntan, voy a hacer investigación del enemigo.- fue un portazo que dejó a Yaten y Taiki intranquilos. Ese Seiya se comportaba fuera de ser él.

Dejando de lado las identidades de las Sailors de Cybele. Los estudios PINK quedaban a tres cuadras del lugar a donde iba Seiya y su hermano menor se ofreció a darle un aventón. Yaten condujo por media hora, haciendo algunas paradas a petición del moreno. No se dijo mucho.

-¡Aquí es! -indicó desganado Seiya.

Frenó con cuidado- Hermano… ¡lo siento! He sido muy imprudente, nunca te comprendí…

- Yaten… -fue un "déjalo así"

Cambiando la cuestión- ¿A qué vienes a este sitio? Digo, llevas flores y todas esas cosas como si fueras a una cita-

- Tengo un asunto escolar, es una visita a un alumna enferma para ponerla al tanto de las clases. Llegaré tarde a casa. -bajándose del automotor nunca mencionó sus motivos primordiales, estaba enfadado.

Un edificio de crista con treinta pisos, más lujoso que el de ellos. Entró al lobby despampánate, adornado con flores, candiles de cristal, mueblería exquisita y gente uniformada que andaba de un lugar a otro. Se acercó donde estaba la recepcionista… comúnmente se le llamaba portero, pero en un lugar así se prefería dar un nombre pomposo. En sus manos llevaba flores y unos paquetes de comida para disimular su visita.

-¿En qué le puedo servir? Joven -dijo la chica sin hacer alarde, a pesar de reconocer a Seiya. Para su trabajo se situaba descortés molestar a los artistas.

-Busco a la Señorita Elis Salem, tengo que…-pero la recepcionista le interrumpió.

- En el último piso, es el único apartamento -regla de la fila de apartamentos, no preguntar los asuntos privados de los invitados, más siendo del espectáculo.

Seiya subió al elevador. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para recordar las dos cosas que Yaten le dijo ese día_ "No sé qué pasa por tú cabeza. Sólo no te olvides que tienes dos hermanos" _ Efectivamente, se olvidaba de sus hermanos, pero ellos también extraviaban la misión esencial de estar en ese planeta. Pasado un mes y sus batallas no daban nota que reportar. _ "¡Mira nada más!, hace mucho tiempo me reprochabas por ser un aguafiestas. Yo era el que te regañaba por salir con Usagi." _ Su mente se derrumbaba al mirar la calle por el grueso cristal del elevador. ¡Usagi!, ¡Usagi!, ¡Usagi!, luego Siena se le vino a la cabeza. Apretó el puño.

A la sazón de la sonrisa de Sailor Gaya, apartó el pesar que aquejaba su cerebro. Era paradisíaca, sublime… lo descongelaba de la misma manera que electrificaba sus sentidos. ¡Caramba! Sonrió al recordar los labios rubí de la Senshi y toda su tortura se disipó. Se disipó por un instante. ¿Cloe o Itzel? Cuál de ellas sería Gaya. Ganaba Cloe por concordancia cronológica. Pero qué tal si Itzel estaba escondida y toda aquella escena del encuentro se basaba en una actuación, al final de cuentas Cloe era una actriz profesional, que tanto sería para ella instruir a sus colegas… Entonces, Dónde quedaba Cloe, dónde quedaba Itzel. Hablando de ella, no se explicaba la manera en ponerlo tan tímido y nervioso, tal como sí leyera su alma. Orfanato, cumpleaños y todo eso juntas. Siena e Itzel se conocían desde pequeñas, ambas huérfanas. Amigas. Elis, ¡claro! Se había hecho amiga de Siena para interferir en su función de Scout y en el momento preciso dañarla. La pelicaoba resultó toda una estratega, debía ser tratada con cuidado, él también podría terminar dominado con su energía.

Las flores se aplastaron un poco, al sentir al elevador frenarse de golpe, perder la capacidad visual e impactarse estridente en las puertas de la entrada al apartamento, colocándolo en el suelo.

En el acuario.

- ¡Qué lástima que Cloe no pudiera acompañarnos! -encorvando su postura, Siena se miraba triste, pero al ver los pececillos de colores su faz cambió a una emocionada.

- Sí, ayer terminaron las grabaciones del Drama, y los productores la llamaron para hacerle una propuesta- Viorel asentaba al ver feliz y distraída a su amiga rubia.

Siena tiró de Taiki para que la acompañara.-¡Mira!, ¡mira!, apuesto que esos no hay en tu planeta…

- Aunque sin dudarlo falta Cloe y Elis… como los viejos tiempos- hablaba Itzel al saber distraída a Siena- recuerdo que las cinco soñábamos con el chico perfecto, intercambiábamos diarios y hacíamos esas grandes pijamadas.

- Elis cambió, no se merece nuestra amistad -decía la peliazul- Le quitó a Edmund a Siena. -cuchicheó al estar unos metros atrás.

- ¡Viorel Bluebel! -exaltándose Itzel- ¿De qué hablas?

Taiki las escuchaba perfectamente, sonreía en el propicio comentario, decía lo que correspondía en cada situación. El castaño fue juzgado tonto por Seiya, lo que el pelinegro no sabía, era que el Kou intelectual ya estaba jugando sus cartas. Sí, también había relacionado todo los sucesos de las Sailors de Cybele, con el terceto de amigas. El As bajo la manga era aliarlas en su búsqueda, ser amigos. Lo haría la Neoreina Serena, lección útil y franca. Maker, a diferencia de su descontrolado hermano de zafiros, actuaba despacio, sin forzar las situaciones… En cualquier condición el enemigo vendría, fuera quien fuese. Unidos los seis marcarían diferencia. Unidos los seis aumentarían las posibilidades de reunir las piezas del arcoíris. _Tiempo al tiempo, porque siempre existe más tiempo que vida_. La filosofía de Taiki en ese momento.

Estudios PINK.

Yaten se encontró una sorpresa en su convocatoria con los productores. Cloe estaba sentada a un lado de él. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

- ¡Sabes! Un video clip 3D no es lo mismo a un drama -engreída comentó la pelirosa-

-¿Me estás probando?- le contestó arrogante-

- Sugería mi postura. En el campo profesional soy muy exigente con los actores que hacen el protagónico a mi lado- atacó Cloe- Ambos debemos vernos perfectos, bellos… debe existir algo más que la sencilla dinámica de una pareja.

- No estaría aquí si las cosas fueran lo contrario. ¿No crees? -Yaten no se quedaba atrás, por muy presumidas que fueran las palabras de la ojicobriza, él también era todo un profesional. Ambos se parecían bastante. La única diferencia es que fuera del campo de batalla, como amiga, Cloe se comportaba impulsiva, dulce y blanda. El peliplatino comprimía las rivalidades, era, hasta cierto punto, caballeroso.

La primera vez que un chico entraba al debate de tal manera. Cualquiera se quedaría callado ante amenazas de Cloe o saldría corriendo. En cambio, Yaten Kou, se le antojaba como un hombre orgulloso, de decisión firme, apuesto… y ciertamente astuto, para encontrarle su talón de Aquiles, más allá de la arrogancia y la vanidad, el juego de palabras sin rehuir a su acosadora, sosteniéndose al final.

Yaten disfrutaba bastante la compañía de Cloe. Como colegas, creía, al menos, en su pensamiento práctico. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Healer recapacitaba en solucionar el contraste psicológico que rodeaba la cabeza de Seiya. Siena se postulaba como candidata perfecta; sola, requería de un chico que la amara y protegiera, asimismo reunía las características que buscaba en una chica su hermano. El papel de Yaten Kou en esta película cambiaba, de opositor a celestino. Al sanar Fighter su corazón tendría cabeza suficiente para cumplir los cometidos. Misión, que el menor tomaba con mucha responsabilidad. Ese drama lo colocaría en las listas principales dándole más audiencia a los Three Lights, haciendo que su música-mensaje llegara a cualquier rincón de ese planeta.

Seiya abría los ojos, sintió a su espalda una cama suave. Con la vista recorrió la habitación, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un grupo de audio videos, dígase fotografías, pegadas a la pared turquesa. Quitándose la sabana perla, se paró de un saltito y comenzó a recorrerlo con curiosidad.

Muchas imágenes de Elis junto a Siena e Itzel, si acaso tendrían catorce años, aunque el lenguaje corporal de Elis demostraba un contraste, añadiendo las trenzas desatendidas. Una de estos cuadros contenía a Siena y Elis tomadas de las manos, del lado izquierdo a la rubia se hallaba Itzel, del derecho a la ojiazul, Viorel luego Cloe, y atrás de ellas una pelirroja con una dulce expresión, todas con grandes sonrisas. Bajo el recuadro decía _"Mejores amigas por siempre"_

En el buró estaba un marco, una foto del mismo estilo, pendía un moño negro, a su ver, gastado. La imagen contenía un muchacho de algunos veinte años, rubio claro de ojos ámbar, complexión atlética, con una sonrisa traviesa y a su diestra una quinceañera con pecas por toda la cara, dos trenzas castañas rojizas flojas, iniciadas en la nuca. Una expresión nunca vista por el pelinegro en Elis, pues sonreía tímida, y sus luceros colmados de transparencia e ilusión. La acompañante del muchacho, en esa imagen, era la misma Elis. Incidentalmente pulsó el botón de play dando vista…

_-¡Rick! ¡Rick! ¡Apurate! Mi hermano nos tomará película. -Elis emocionada._

_-¡Ya voy trencitas!-contestó el rubio._

_-No me digas así… -en posición de jarras, arrugaba la nariz._

_-¡TRENCITAS!- carcajeó disfrutando verla enojada._

_- ¡Hermano!, ¡mira a Rick!, ¡dile a TÚ AMIGO que no me moleste!_

_Tras la cámara una voz familiar para Seiya, no la reconocía.- ¡Olvídenlo! No me metan en discusiones de enamorados…_

_El chico rubio asió a él a la joven Elis y esta, aún enojada, cruzaba los brazos, pero Rick la beso y su cara se lleno del roció rubor -¡Sonríe linda!_

El video terminó en la postura original. Seiya tiritó, cuando lo hizo, entró un hombre, lo reconoció al instante.

- Es muy dulce, tierna y atractiva. ¿No crees?- Edmund, recargado al contorno de la puerta, lo observaba con nostalgia.

- ¿Por qué dejaste a Siena? -la postura de Seiya cambió al relacionar los trozos de recuerdos de amistad, quería decir, en aquel momento, que Elis pasaba por la sometida. Fue al punto, sin tentarse el corazón - ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con ambas? El amor es un sentimiento delicado.

Aunque sonrió, sus ojos verde esmeralda se cubrieron líquidos.- Existe varias clases de amor… El amor por los amigos, por los padres, por la pareja, entre otros el de hermanos. Seiya Kou.

Lleno de repugnancia se giró a Edmund, sus impulsos llegaron primero que la razón y lo tomó de su camisa- ¡Asqueroso!

-Malinterpretas... yo no poseo sentimientos románticos por mi hermana Elis. Ella, el que me cuido como un padre y Siena es todo lo que tengo… y por proteger ese amor de hermana, padre y pareja soy capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Las manos opresivas de Seiya flaquearon del agarre. Lo soltó investigando las respuestas en la resuelta cara de Edmund.

-Sé quién _realmente_ eres. Seiya. De dónde vienes, lo que ambicionas tú y quieren tus hermanos… Sin embargo las cosas en este planeta se hacen de diferente manera.-sin dejar que su acompañante dijera más- Dado que _sé quién eres_, tengo una petición muy especial que hacerte, como príncipe de Cybele.

- ¿Petición? -estremeciéndose, su mente retozaba con la sopa de letras que estaba digiriendo.

-¡Sígueme!

Lo guió por el pasillo, hasta una recamara de puerta blanca, este la abrió. Desconfiado Seiya tomó su transformador, disfrazando el acto al meter su mano en el bolsillo… Nunca imaginó ver el cuadro que estaba a punto de presenciar y que el cantante lo dejó sin habla.

- La misión fue todo un fracaso y ella pagó por mis errores…-dijo Edmund apretando la mandíbula.

El aliento se le escapó. Tumbada en una cama, con la cara repleta de heridas, la cabeza vendada al igual que los brazos. Elis. Sus dientes cascabelearon, como campaneó su voz al tratar de preguntar algo.

- Todos tenemos secretos. Knight Figther. Y quiero alejar a Elis del lugar al que nos metimos. Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente con la muerte de Rick, mi mejor amigo. -Un silencio espectral inundo la casa por largos segundos, tiempo en el cual Seiya se paralizaba. ¡Verdad!, los Three Light no sabían las cosas tras el telón, se enfrentaban a un terreno desconocido y fuera de sus triviales ansias de encontrar piezas del Arcoíris, esto demostraba que la situación llevaba largo kilometraje recorrido. Edmund recobró la fuerza- Como príncipe de Cybele, te pido que guardes lo que dije y diré en secreto, que ni a mi hermana, a Siena, sus amigas y a tus hermanos les cuentes. ¡A nadie! Sí mis planes se derrumban, la muerte de Rick no servirá para nada. Como Edmund Cibeles Salem, quiero que cuides de Elis…

- ¿De qué forma quieres que lo haga?, no sabes que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien.- torció la boca- Además ¿qué pasará con Siena? -la pregunta se le salió de los labios sin pensarlo.

- ¡Siena! -suspiró sintiendo que el alma se le salía del pecho.- Siena está protegida por sus amigas, por más frágil que la veas es una chica valiente y sabe cómo luchar. En cambio Elis, en esta casa y fuera de ella, nada ni nadie la protegerá de las lagunas que posee.

.

.

- Elis cambió, no se merece nuestra amistad -decía la peli azul- Le quitó a Edmund a Siena. -cuchicheó al estar unos metros atrás.

- ¡Viorel Bluebell! -exaltándose Itzel- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me refiero a… tú sabes… ahora Edmund y Elis son… -su recato no la dejaba pronunciar "amantes"

- Ni te atrevas a pensarlo. ¿No lo saben? Edmund y Elis son hermanos de sangre… -la confesión de Itzel llegó a oídos de Siena, pues la grisácea dejó de medir su tono de voz-

"_Piensa lo que quieras"_ Retumbaba en Viorel las palabras de Elis, tocando su mano golpeadora, se enjuiciaba por el fatal error.

- ¿Hermanos?-gimió la rubia reclamando a Itzel por la verdad. Quería esperanzas, añoraba con todas sus fuerzas tener una luz en el túnel oscuro, al cual su corazón era sumergido.

Taiki sintió muy personal la charla, disimuló que sus ojos se clavaban en los peces y sus oídos acaparados por el sonoro tumulto de visitantes. Se alejó unos pasos más.

- ¿En qué mundo vivían? -la mirada aceituna escaneó a las dos chicas, las cuales trataron de ocultar su secreto enmascarado, cambiando la respuesta por otra- más por ti Siena, ambas eran como hermanas.

- Sus apellidos no son iguales, siempre pensé que Edmund cuidaba de Elis, por que el padre de ella pagaba sus estudios. Y ella estaba con Edmund por permanecer junto a Rick. -los dedos de la pelician se helaron.

- ¡Dime que no mientes! -alterada, Siena, dejó escapar una que otra lágrima.

- Nunca lo haría. Aunque Edmund siempre se comportaba extraño… un enigma, al igual que los ataques de esos años… ¿Me ocultan algo? -clavó su vista en ambas, haciéndolas tropezarse con su lengua.

- ¡Ah! ¡Para nada! ¡Alucinas Itzel!, ahora nos dirás que crees que somos las legendarias Sailor de Cybele.-reía nerviosa Siena.

Viorel ocultó querer taparle la boca a Siena, distrayendo el acto con otra pregunta -¿Son medio hermanos?

- Sí, de diferentes padres… -evitó volver a su interrogatorio, para Itzel era claro ya las escapadas y las juntas entre Cloe, Viorel y Siena, que en ocasiones le dejaban bastante tiempo para platicar con Elis. No obstante, de igual manera que las tres tenían sus intimidades, Itzel Lakmus poseía las suyas.

Los pasillos de la casa productora PINK estaban muy callados, demasiado.

- La trama suena interesante- Dijo Yaten saliendo de la sala, junto a la pelirosa.

- Sí, me emocionó que por fin me dieran un papel fuera de la rutina, fue excelente idea quedarnos a solas revisando el libreto. -Cloe miró a su alrededor, había gente tirada en el piso- ¿Qué pasa?

El sensor de Yaten se encendió automático, cogió el brazo de su acompañante regresándola a la sala de juntas- ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No te muevas!, voy a revisar lo que pasa.

- Me gustaría ir contigo, pero no puedo exponer mi belleza -temblaba como gelatina, a pesar de mantener su presunción.

Yaten avanzó sigilosamente, luego de salir del salón. Alcanzó escuchar los alaridos de una actriz.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito! -forcejeaba con su acosador.

- ¡Cállate! -respondió con ira el agresor, de cabello castaño claro, malvada mirada café paliducha, con un traje de corte militar beige sacando de ella su pieza. Que para su infortunio huía de lo que buscaba.

- ¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER! - Transformado en Knight Healer, arremetió contra el nuevo enemigo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a atacar al gran Citrino! -Llamó con su magia maligna al Sombrío de la piedra.- ¡Embiste!

El ente sin rostro, se lanzó contra Yaten, al igual que Citrino. Eran dos contra uno. Un báculo de caramelo desvió el ataque.

- ¡La belleza viene del corazón!, reza tus plegarias y di tu mejor súplica. Sailor Copper Moon soy y te castigaré en el nombre de Cybele- Un manto cobre cobijaba su cabeza, el fuku que la vestía asemejaba el color de su manto, su antifaz y sus tacones de satín.

El adversario había conseguido lo que quería, se cubrió de brillos amarillos y salió de la escena.

Sailor Copper Moon se dirigió a Healer- Distrae al Sombrío. Yo hare mi parte.

Yaten se dedicó a lanzar ataques, al momento que Copper Moon iniciaba el ruego al unir sus manos. Después. -¡CARAMEL CURE ATTAK! -salvó a la chica regresándole su pieza- ¡bien hecho! -le lanzó un beso y se fue-

Cuatro Scout, contó Yaten al buscar un lugar para deshacerse de la transformación. Golden Moon, Silver Moon, Gaya y… Silver Moon. Se olió el suceso muy pronto. Sonriendo fue en busca de Cloe.

.

.

- Como Edmund Cibeles Salem, quiero que cuides de Elis…

- ¿De qué forma quieres que lo haga?, no sabes que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien.- torció la boca- Además ¿qué pasara con Siena? -la pregunta se le salió de los labios sin pensarlo.

- ¡Siena! -suspiró sintiendo que el alma se le salía del pecho.- Siena está protegida por sus amigas, por más frágil que la veas es una chica valiente y sabe cómo luchar. En cambio Elis, en esta casa y fuera de ella, nada ni nadie la protegerá de las lagunas que posee.

- Cada vez entiendo menos…- refunfuñó Seiya

- No tienes que entenderlo, sólo custodiarlo.

- Sí no sé qué cuido, ¿Cómo quieres que actué?, tomando en cuenta el detalle de que me odia.

- De la misma manera que hemos hecho mi padrastro, Rick y yo por diez años… y mi madre murió por ello. Sé _**tú**_, Seiya… -lo tomó del hombro- Como tú ex-amigo te recomendaré que comas bien, te desmayaste al salir del Elevador… -regresó a la cuestión de Seiya- confieso que desde que murió Rick, Elis aleja a las personas que le agradan, teme ponerlas en peligro. A menos que le hayas estropeado su almuerzo, en ese caso, declárate hombre muerto.

- ¡Qué lo haga tú padre! -en fastidio y con deseos de salir de ahí, apretando su transformador, nada le convencía.

- Ahí radica el problema… Seiya. Nuestro padre desapareció cinco meses después de que Rick falleció y creo que ambos pensamos en lo mismo. Sin importar qué, proteger lo que queda de lo que amamos. -luego miró a la mano embolsada del pelinegro- Por ahora no soy peligroso, pero después no sé si lo sea… -le dio a Seiya una cajita que sacó de su abrigo, junto a una tarjeta monetaria- Al final de este mes será el aniversario de Elis, quiero que reciba mi regalo, ¡hazle una fiesta bonita!

- Déjame anoto. Proteger todo el tiempo a Elis, que es como vivir con ella, atender su fiesta de cumpleaños, guardar el secreto, entregarle el regalo, olvidarme de mi vida ¿Algo más? -irónica contestación. En realidad empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Buena idea el de vivir con ella… y, anota, para evitar derrumbar tu carrera de cantante al vivir en amasiato ambos son prometidos. -sonrió jugándole una broma.

Seiya se tomó el comentario muy enserio, ya no sabía distinguir entre el blanco y el negro.

- Te hablo cuando nazcan nuestros hijos ¿NO? -entrecruzó los brazos, viendo a Edmund besando la frente vendada de Elis- ¿Otra cosita?

-Sí, ¡aléjate de Siena! De hoy en adelante. No me gustó ver como la abrazabas. -esta fue muy enserio. Al anotar unas cosas en el apuntador del buró. Dándole la mano a Seiya en gratitud, Edmund se marchó al caer la tarde.

Esa noche Seiya no regresó al apartamento de los Kou, a pesar de que sus hermanos llamaron al comunicador cincuenta y cuatro veces no contestó. Sentado al lado de Elis reflexionaba sus miedos. Era cierto que temía el contacto de una chica… pero está le resultaría totalmente práctica, así no caería en los encantos de Siena, en los cuales había declinado un par de veces. Mantener su mente ocupada era un factor determinante, por que otra muchacha y a pesar de haberla conocido ese mismo día llenaba ya sus cavilaciones; Itzel… De todas formas el ya comenzaba a odiar a Elis y ella ya lo odiaba. No sería para tanto tener sus ojos sobre ella.


	7. PALACIO DE CRISTAL

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear nuestras ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de nuestra cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda háganosla saber n,n

(Recomendación musical: Palacio de cristal - Autor: Akasha)

…

Alma Estelar.

***QUINTO CAPÍTULO***

**~*PALACIO DE CRISTAL*~**

"_**Un portal abierto**_

_**Me absorberá en su seno**_

_**Descubro un mundo…**_

_**Un sitio desolado**_

_**En lo profundo del silencio**_

_**Del silencio…"**_

Diecinueve años antes.

Nadie puede predecir el futuro, ni este, a su vez, posee la cualidad de ser escrito en piedra. O eso nos hacemos creer… Pero el futuro camina de la mano al destino, muchas ocasiones acaricia su pelo, y puede que hagan el amor cada instante que las cenizas encienden calendarios. La ocasión, en la cual, el destino y el futuro fabricaban lujuriosos una línea de camino, fue esa tarde, a punto de caer la noche.

Tomar el aire fresco resultaba favorable para la Neo Reina Serena, su agotado cuerpo no resistía el calor. Sailor Venus la acompañaba, cuidando su bienestar.

- ¡Estamos muy felices! El médico real nos ha dicho que será niña.- decía Serena tocando su vientre ensanchado por sus ya más de siete meses. -Me preocupa un poco la pequeña dama.

- ¡Oh mi reina! Los celos son comunes entre los hermanos, pero La Pequeña Dama ya casi es señorita no creo que haya razón de temer por ello. Son ocho meses, nacerá en poco tiempo.

Sonrió la Neo Reina, los viejos tiempos se le vinieron a la cabeza- ¡Venus!, no seas tan formal…

- Su majestad, usted sabe que se ha ganado ese título. Mejor hablemos de cómo llamará a la pequeña. -Contestó la rubia guerrera, estirando una mueca dulce desde sus labios.

- Hemos pensado muchos nombres, Endimión y yo… pero, solo uno nos ha gustado. Gaia… -miraba a los jardines, el planeta entero se movía a un ritmo diferente. Al momento que la mejor amiga de Usagi, Mina Aino hablaba, sentía que un portal se abría en la luna.

- ¿El nombre es por las predicciones de Mars? -su pregunta quedó en el are. Cuando un hombre se aproximo a ellas dos.

De cabellera rubia mediana y ojos negros se abrió paso en el jardín-Interrumpo su paseo… Para llevarme a la Neo Reina… -dijo el hombre sacudiendo su capa blanca en acabados dorados.

El joven fue elegante, al Sailor Venus atacar, y en todo momento protegió a la Reina de la Luna. Al escuchar los embates, las demás Sailors Scout y Endimión acudieron. Para cuando habían llegado, una rubia de uniforme naranja estaba tendida en el piso, con graves heridas, sin haber rastro de la Neoreina Serena.

En un cráter de la luna, dentro de una nave en forma ovalada, grisácea, repleta de ventanas, longitud equivalente al palacio de Tokio de Cristal, el raptor colocaba a Serena en una hermosa cama de velos alzados en sus pedestales de madera.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó alterada Serena, al despertarse rodeada de siete personas y su captor.

- ¿De ti?, Nada… al menos que te refieras a esa niña que llevas en tu vientre.-el rubio habló- Mi nombre es Ónix y debes saber por qué quiero a tú hija.

El septeto se concreto a quedarse callado, en las frentes de ellos relucía una piedra preciosa de diferente color. Serena tembló al ver dirigirse a ella el hombre de luceros negros.

- ¡Jamás te la daré! -tocaba su vientre, en señal de protección.

- ¡Háganlos pasar! -ordeno Ónix.

Las puertas de la recamara fueron abiertas. Y unos sirvientes entraron con cuatro cuarzos del tamaño de un humano, dónde las imágenes turbaron la mente de la Neo reina, dentro de ellos se encontraban Fighter, Healer, Maker y la Princesa FireBall.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? -se levantó Serena, pensaba ya en invocar el poder del cristal de plata.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento!, Pero el poder del Cristal de plata no funciona aquí, al igual que tus Sailors no pueden venir a mi nave espacial… a menos que les desees la muerte. En cuanto a ellos- señaló los cristales que contenían a las estrellas fugases- los encontré vagando en el Universo, en busca de un nuevo planeta dónde vivir. -Ónix sonrió cordialmente- Les ofrecí uno, a cambio de que me mostraran quién reinaba la Tierra. Desafortunadamente expusieron a una princesa de la Luna sin valor y a un pastorcillo de Nombre Endimión.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡SUELTALOS! -intentó muchas ocasiones llamar su poder. No entendía la clase de magia maligna que poseía.

- Lo haré Neo Reina… cuando sea mi voluntad. Por ahora quiero a tú hija. -tocó el vientre de la Reina Serena e hizo una señal a sus guardianes, al salir del lugar.

Detrás de los cristales, Fighter, sus hermanos y princesa, eran espectadores ciegos y mudos del espectáculo atroz. Serena tocaba el bajo de su estómago. Las contracciones se presentaron, yendo de menor a mayor. Cuatro de las guardianas mujeres se acercaron a ella para auxiliarla en el parto, los hombres la retenían de los brazos. Serena gritó, rogó, el llanto venía a borbotones… pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Cuando la bebé salió del cuerpo de Serena, la pequeña llevaba en la frente un símbolo de un círculo, en el interior de la figura esférica una cruz, emitiendo un fulgor blanco. Una de las mujeres bramó de felicidad… _"¡Es ella!, ¡por fin lo hemos conseguido!"_

Ni siquiera pudo ver a su pequeña hija, a unos centímetros de distancia. _"Devuélveme a mí hija"_ Con el cabello alborotado, sus muñecas marcadas y el dolor de ver como la mujer llevó a su hija entre penumbras, Serena gritó a todo pulmón. El corazón del antiguo Seiya emprendía rabia, consumido por la furia rompió el sello de los cristales que los mantenían encerrados. Los villanos se sorprendieron. Parte de los guardianes se quedaron sosteniendo a Serena, los otros iniciaron la batalla en contra de las Sailor Stars.

- ¡FAIGHTER! -gritó Healer.

- ¡Cuiden de la Neo Reina!- fue todo lo que dijo la estrella fugaz, que un tiempo atrás embistió el nombre de Seiya Kou.

Esquivando a sus agresores, los pasos de Sailor Fighter fueron al grado de sus impulsos. Persiguió a la maldita mujer, que arrebataba una parte del corazón de su querida Odongo. Y a más de cinco minutos la pudo localizar en un lugar donde había cinco cuneros. La nave comenzó a moverse de maneras poco usuales. Irrumpiendo apreció un niño de larga crin negra lustrosa, ojos verdes esmeralda, su traje de caballero desprendía reflejos opal entre la espesa negrura, una especie de armadura hindú.

- ¡Regrésame a mi hermanita! -apuntó el pequeño, de algunos cinco años. Definitivamente, a los ojos de Seiya no pasaba a ser Endimión.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¡NO!, el Príncipe de Cybele- barreando la mujer, aprovechó el momento para intentar huir.

Asiéndola del brazo la atrapó la pelinegra de ojos Zafiro- ¡Regrésamela! -forcejeó Fighter.- ¿Cuál de ellas es la Hija de la Neo Reina?

- ¡JA!, ¡JA!..., ¡JA!… Ahora que tenemos a los astros con nosotros, la princesa Arcoíris jamás podrá despertarla para brindarle su poder a esa mocosa. -entablaba la mujer entre la oscuridad del navío.

- No me importa de qué hables… -debatió Seiya lanzándola contra el suelo, propinó los golpes que pudo, sin embargo, la mujer se levanto.

A las afueras se escuchaba en la nave un estruendoso choque de poderes, un llamado a intentar abrir el barco espacial… Healer y Meker entraron al cuarto, dándole entender a Faghter que las scout de la tierra ya estaban ahí. Luego Ónix gritó a sus siervos guardianes. Provocando la revuelta. Esa distracción sirvió, entre la lucha, a que Healer y Maker perdieran sus poderes, de igual manera pasó con Fighter, pues la villana, que había llevado ahí a la hija de Serena, absorbió energía de las guerreras.

Ese era el panorama de Fighter, que a pesar de haber dejado ya su posición de Senshi de Kakyuu, continuaba defendiendo las cunas. El principito miró a las tres chicas, Fighter, Healer y Maker, que protegían a las angelitas, sin traje de batalla y su poder perdido. Usando un resplandor verdoso, estimulado por los nervios, encegueció a la secuestradora, tendiéndola confusa. El pequeño indicó que tomaran a las niñas, encubiertas en mantas, cada uno de los presente cargó las que pudo, para salir huyendo por los pasillos. El muchachito se detuvo en un paraje tranquilo, a punto de salir del navío, de su vestidura se despojó de tres insignias, al estilo de condecoraciones y las dio a ellas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- preguntó Healer.

- Soy el príncipe de Cybeles, entre aquí el día de Ayer… esos forzaron a mi madre a dar a luz- frunció el seño, al igual que sus esmeraldas colapsaban de coraje- A un mes de que… se robaron a mi hermanita…

- ¿Sabes dónde estás?-Maker realizó una pregunta al chiquillo, entre las tres estrellas fugaces, el más dotado de ingenio necesitaba confirmar su sospecha, se suponía que el pequeño príncipe no tenía ni la mínima idea a lo que se enfrentaba.

-¡No!-contestó confuso, mirando a los cinco bebes- ¿Cuál de ellas eres? -se mordió los labios.- Hace muchos años, tuvimos cuatro valiosos caballeros. Fallecieron por proteger a mi padre adoptivo ayer… Estás insignias me las dieron, quizá les regresen sus poderes.

Seiya observo la insignia, estaba cuarteada- ¿Cómo funciona esto?

- ¡Pues…! ya que no están reparadas-Informó el niño tocando la otra condecoración, la que aún pendía en su traje- perderán gran parte del recuerdo de este día, al librarse de la mutación y… jamás volverán a ser mujeres.

Restándole importancia, faighter alzó la mano… no funcionó, así no trabajaba el asunto. El Principe de Cybele dio una rápida explicación de lo que le venía a la mente, al momento que Uranus se embarraba, en la pared metálica en el exterior de la nave. Fue así, como el antiguamente nombrado Seiya, sin importarle nada, siguió las instrucciones. Colocó la condecoración en su transformador, presionó el botón y al ritmo de mencionar: ¡STELAR SOUL FAGHTER! Su cuerpo dejo de ser el de una dama. Lo mismo ocurrió con Healer y Maker. En el caso de los tres era un traje de corte soldadesco, con pantalones abombados, botas militares y un sobretodo con capota.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- con dulce voz varonil, ordenó el pequeño.

Los cuatro salieron del imponente navío, al estar en las puertas, observaron el poder que poseía el enemigo, ostentándolo descomunal. Los villanos no se detuvieron ningún momento, dieron tiros a todas las Sailors de la Vía Láctea, extendiéndolas al filo de la muerte. Una batalla que dejó al ejército del imperio de Tokio de cristal maltrecho.

Endimión, junto a Kakyuu, protegían a la desmayad y débil Reina Serena, de algunos de los vasallos de Ónix.

Ónix presenció a los tres caballeros y al pequeño príncipe hurtar su tesoro. Gruñó enfadado dirigiéndose especialmente a Fighter, en lo que Healer y Maker sintieron la amenaza. Knight Fighter sintió una dulce caricia de las manos de la pequeña que cargaba, al sujetar su dedo con fuerza. Una sensación cósmica se transfirió a él, un corto circuito que lo hizo retroceder por fracciones de segundo la película de su actual vida _ "vives circunstancias que hieren… Eres lo que has elegido ser…" _ Zumbó en la cabeza de faighter, hasta que Maker le palmeó la espada, regresándolo a la realidad. Colocando a las pequeñas en el suelo, los nuevos caballeros se antepusieron a los planes de Ónix, al momento que el príncipe de Cybele oró poniendo una barrera, alrededor de las niñas y él.

Endimión miró a Sailor Plut afirmando con un ademan de cabeza, ella estaba en un lugar alejado de la vista de la Neo Reina, luego se esfumó.

Un brillo claro resplandeció en una de las chiquillas cubriendo a la Luna. Todo se puso borroso. Un apetitoso portal se abrió. Tragándose a Ónix, las cinco bebes y al Príncipe de Cybele…

Nadie puede predecir el futuro, ni este, a su vez, posee la cualidad de ser escrito en piedra. O eso nos hacemos creer… son los hechos demasiado existentes y determinados, frente a los cuales es difícil sortearse, siendo estos los que cuentan.

Y todas las noches era la parte de la película que recordaba Serena, cada que abrazaba los muñecos, mecía la cuna y respiraba la manta que había quedado en la superficie lunar. Ni el rostro, los ojos, el pelo, ni la piel tuvo la oportunidad de verle nunca… Lo que recuerda es la marca. La marca divina. Aferrada a la remembranza, luego de pasados los diecinueve años, caía al sueño hasta que su cuerpo no podía mas, de la misma manera que había hecho todos esos días para encontrarla…descansos lentos, fuerzas disminuidas.

Regresar en el tiempo y advertirse, se situaba jugoso a sus ojos. Pero jugar con el tiempo no disponía al placer de nadie, según las palabras obradas por la guardiana del tiempo a la Neo Reina.

El castillo de cristal testificaba cada noche el llanto de la Neo Reina… y en sus cristales retumbaba la tristeza. Pensó en algún momento vivir el cuento de hadas, con un final que decía "Y fueron felices para siempre" ¿Existiría? Lo dudaba… Su palacio construido en las nubes de la dicha, como era de cristal, era tan frágil, que con una pequeña grieta de desgracia, comenzó a deteriorarse. Cada año la fisura crecía más y más. Ahora en cualquier momento su Palacio de Cristal, podría derrumbarse en vidriezazos de agonía.

Serena no era la única a la que le pasaba esa desgracia. También Seiya poseía su propio palacio de cristal. Muy diferente al de Serena. Este era pequeño, helado, de delgados ventanales, tan quebradizo y sin ninguna nube que lo respaldara. En fracciones se le venía a la mente lo poco qué recordaba de ese día.

Los ojos verdes perdidos de Edmund ahora tenían sentido… Fuese lo que hubiera pasado, en Cybele estaba la hija de Serena y esas memorias vinieron a raíz de quedarse dormido viendo el álbum de fotografías de Elis, imágenes de cuando todas las chicas estaban en preescolar…

Siena, Itzel, Elis, Cloe y Viorel, el total de cinco niñas. El apartamento de los Salem era un baúl de los recuerdos. Cada vez que escarbaba más en el, se daba cuenta que las chicas caramelo compartían más que un cargo de Sailors… y de acuerdo a la fotografía antigua de una casona vieja, que por nombre decía en un gigante cartelón, Orfanato Salem, Siena e Itzel no eran las únicas huérfanas, también lo eran Viorel y Cloe.

Por cualquiera que fuera el motivo, ellas se habían reunido ahí… ¿Cuál de esas chicas era la hija de Serena? Cloe apuntó el resplandor lunar al mirarla, además su cabello rosado asimilaba al de Chibi-Usa. Pero Siena poseía actitudes de Serena, su energía positiva, las constantes llegadas tarde y su inocencia. Aunque Itzel poseía ese magnetismo que imprimía la reina lunar en él… Elis y Viorel estaban descartadas, pues en ellas no había nada en común que poseyera un pro a seguir un patrón. Tomando en cuenta que Elis ya tenía a su hermano y Viorel poseía atributos poco enlazados en los reyes de la Tierra.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando el perímetro. Gracias a Edmund podían tener acceso a luchar nuevamente, a proteger lo que querían, el precio no era caro, ya se habían acostumbrado dejar su lado femenino. Quería decir que le debía un favor a Edmund y haría todo por proteger a su hermana Elis, descubriendo, claro, a la hija de Serena, para regresarle la hermosa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado.

Aunque el destino se haya devorado una parte de ellos. El futuro les depararía un dolor. Desafiarían cualquier cosa.

Seiya tomó el comunicador.

- ¡Neo Reina Serena!, Creo saber donde se encuentra su hija…

El castillo de cristal de ambos, Serena y Seiya, remendaría sus grietas e inconsistencias. Volviendo a creer que los finales de cuentos de hadas existen.

"_**Entro a tu palacio**_

_**Lugar de cristal**_

_**Sombras invaden mis memorias**_

_**Tu reinaras nostalgia**_

_**La belleza se esfuma**_

_**Y la cordura anochece**_

_**Anochece en este lugar"**_


	8. UN BESO ROBADO EN EL ORFANATO

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda háganosla saber n,n

(Recomendación musical: _Capricorn at Her Feet. _- Autor_: Moonspell_)

…

Alma Estelar.

***SEXTO CAPÍTULO***

**~* UN BESO ROBADO EN EL ORFANATO *~**

"_**Migración de golondrina, llamas y dolor.**_

_**Brillante, audaz, como una fugitiva.**_

_**Sin sonrisa de Princesa"**_

Seiya se acurrucó, dando vuelcos encima del sofá, le agradaba la sensación del descanso y la tranquilidad de esa casa. Cuando la luz del sol impactó su rostro, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que una manta le cubría el cuerpo. Exhaló con fuerza, incorporándose para recordar los días anteriores. Sentía su estómago dar vuelcos de sólo resonarlo. La charla que sostuvo con La Neo Reina le venía instantáneamente, un par de días de aquello. Escuchar a Serena tan alegre lo postuló ataviado de ideas positivas. Aunque claramente él indicó que no tenía ni la más mínima imagen de cuál de aquellas tres chicas pasaba por la hija. Sí, sonaba frustrante para él, en el caso de Serena abría la esperanza de tenerla entre sus brazos.

También se le vino a la memoria los breves mensajes de contestación a sus hermanos "Estoy bien, por el momento me encuentro ocupado", "Regresaré luego, tengo un encargo muy importante" Cosas así que no daban las respuestas plenas que buscaban Taiki y Yaten, no obstante, los mantenían fuera de sus nuevas responsabilidades. No fue lo único que surcó en sus cavilaciones, le vino la noche anterior cuando recién despertó Elis, quizá lo que más le ponía de mal humor.

_- ¿Qué tal te sientes?-preguntó Seiya proporcionándole un vaso de agua. Y aunque le costó, le regaló una sonrisa._

_- ¿Tú? -contestó Elis, con muecas de dolor y desagrado- ¡Estoy harta!, cada vez que volteo algún lado apareces tú… ahora en mi propia casa. -con un aire arrogante mencionó._

_- Edmund me lo pidió de favor. ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Quieres? - Sin despejar el amable gesto de su boca._

_Elis se paralizó por un momento, su cara fue un enigma para él.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿En qué demonios estará metido? Mi propio hermano ocultándome cosas de él y Siena -arrugó la nariz al alzar el mentón, a continuación se levantó, fingiendo estar bien, se puso lo que encontró y comenzó a salir de la alcoba. _

_Seiya, que colocó rápido el vaso en el buró, se le interpuso instalando la mano de punto a punto en la puerta, pues los pasos de ella se tomaban por torpes y arbitrarios- ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Tengo que ir con él, allá no es un lugar seguro…-luego se negó a ella misma- ¡Mja! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de las cosas que haga, deja de meterte donde nadie te llama.- sus heridas se habían convertido en cicatrices, pero todavía estaba destemplada por la tunda recibida. Declinándose por un mareo, Seiya la detuvo para que ella no callera al suelo. _

_-Además aún estás muy frágil. -las palabras de Seiya se cubrieron con un dejo de compasión._

_Luego, mirando a la nada se dirigió al pelinegro- Gracias, pero no quiero tú lástima… Así que por la puerta que entraste puedes irte.-sí bien las cosas dichas no eran muy ciertas. Para Elis Seiya pasaba por importuno._

_-¡No lo haré!-siguiendo con la mueca sonriente, entrecerró los ojos- Yo le debo un gran favor a tu hermano y voy a cuidarte hasta que él regrese…-fue interrumpido por la joven._

_- ¡¿Favor? ¡Te odio! -refunfuñó Elis- Mi hermano todavía piensa que soy una torpe niña de quince años llorona y débil. ¿Cuidarme? -Elis carcajeó-¡Por favor! ¡Lárgate! -gritó expresándole algunas palabras altisonantes y aventando cuantas cosas tenía a la mano en la dirección de Seiya. _

_El ojiazafiro la observó, estaba alterada, desubicada de cualquier razón lógica que le alegara. Un punto llegó a romper total tranquilidad que poseía Seiya._

_- ¡te he dicho que te largues! ¿Acaso quieres ser compasivo conmigo para demostrarle a Siena la buena persona que eres? ¿o Será que estás encaprichado de Siena por las alucinaciones de su parecido con alguien?-arrogantemente vapuleó las palabras contra su "enemigo"_

_¿De dónde carajos sabía? Este momento su cuerpo reaccionó distinto, girándose contra ella para tomar el picaporte y sus ojos expresaron furia.-Sí es lo que deseas… ¡Me voy! -Salió de la habitación, en misma manera que de la casa. _

_Antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada reflexionó. ¿Qué había hecho? Era un tonto por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Después de todo, Elis, meramente deseaba ahuyentarlo y usaría cualquier artimaña para eso. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación de Edmund, en donde estaba Elis. No la encontró. Empezó a buscarla por toda la casa hasta que al final miró un cuarto que daba al desván y la portezuela, que colgaba del techo, extendía una escalera._

_Seiya ascendió por la escalinata. Miró a la chica sentada, con las piernas a los extremos, y su postura encorvada abrazando un vestido blanco. Ese vestido estaba embebido de sangre seca, el olor a fierro oxidado entraba por las fosas nasales del cantante. La escuchó sollozar Te prometí que sería una chica madura, estudiosa y quieta, ¡¿Por qué no vuelves Rick…? Ella golpeó la duela. El contexto lo dejo petrificado; los ojos azules mentolados de Elis empapaban el elegante traje de novia, reactivando los brotes de sangre, la boca seca de ella gesticulaba palabras de plegaria, sus manos se aferraban al obsequio abierto, que olvido Seiya esconder, sería para el día de su cumpleaños. Los oídos del cantante agudizaron al sentir que ella se dirigía a él._

_-Te lo dio Edmund, ¿verdad?-refiriéndose al regalo. _

_-Sí, él me lo dio…_

_-Entonces, ¡TÚ!… -expandió los ojos tiritando y no terminó la frase- Rick dijo que no me dejaría, mi hermano, mi padre, mi madre y el abuelo también… ¿sigo siendo tan poca cosa?_

_Esa mirada se clavó en lo más profundo de su ser, la misma electricidad del primer día cuando la conoció recorrió su cuerpo. Caminó hacía ella para arrodillarse y la abrazó lo más cálidamente que pudo -¡Te lo prometo! ¡Yo no te dejaré!- la cargó en los brazos, bajándola del desván, la acurrucó en el sillón, permitiéndole llorar hasta que se quedó dormida._

"_**¡Ay, niño! ¿Qué te hace intentar?**_

_**Llorando y sollozando**_

_**Saludando al otro día"**_

El enfado no provenía de la situación, si no a la actitud vergonzosa que había tomado, ahora se despertaba del sofá en el que ambos habían dormido, una manta encima, seguro la puso ella. ¿Qué pensaría la chica? No, no trataba de aprovecharse, sólo quería consolarla. Un aroma dulce viajó a su barriga. Fue cuando decidió levantarse, doblar la cobija, buscó el origen del rico olor. La cocina.

- ¡Discúlpame! -mencionaba Elis sin siquiera dirigirle la vista, atareada en un sartén.

En la barrita había servido desayuno; Sumo de alguna fruta azul del planeta, vegetales, algo similar a un huevo revuelto, rebanadas de pan y la guarnición de verduras cocidas en caldo.

-¡No te preocupes! -sonrió él, se imaginaba el perdón de la castaña rojiza por la algarabía de ayer.

Terminando de cocinar la especie de pancake, callada, como solía ser ella, se sentó frente a él. Seiya entendió el mensaje cuando extendió la mano. Un desayuno silencioso. Su paladar disfrutaba de los exquisitos sabores, su estómago agradecía alimentarlo, luego de todo ese tiempo comerse los restos de comida rápida que le llevaba. Realmente Elis era tan buena cocinera como Makoto.

En una cafetería, cercana a la universidad, Taiki y Yaten se citaban con Siena, Itzel, Viorel y Cloe. La rubia del grupo había estado muy preocupada por Seiya.

- Recibimos mensajes de él- Comentó Taiki, en posición relajada.- Dijo que estaba bien, ocupado en asuntos…

- ¿Qué le pasó? -ingenua preguntaba Siena.

Aunque Taiki abrió la boca, Yaten lo miró, indicándole que callara y se negó a contestar.

- ¡Hay Siena! No preguntes cosas privadas…-Viorel, la de pelo cian, tocó el hombro de su amiga de coletas para que no dijera más.

- Digas lo que digas, el edificio donde dejaste a Seiya, es el mismo lugar en el que vive Elis. ¿No les da miedo?… Esa chica es un peligro. -Cloe, la de ojos cobrizos fruncía el seño.

- Aún le guardas rencor por lo de Rick -Itzel sonrió a todos, con su distinguida elegancia.

- ¿Qué va? -resopló la pelirrosa alzando su cara- Rick la prefirió a ella, era de suponerse, es una Salem…

- Hablando de eso, no será su aniversario diecinueve el treinta de julio, oséase este mes. -con pánico en sus palabras, mentó Siena.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Seiya cumple ese mismo día… -Taiki dirigía su vista al techo recordando esa fecha.

- ¡HAY NO! ¡QUÉ HORROR! Hoy es doce… ¡Chicas!

- ¿Qué pasa Siena? -Yaten las vio a todas con rostros azules, de la forma en que se atraganta alguien.- ¿No organizaron su fiesta?

- No, no es eso… -agachó la cara Viorel.

- Cuando éramos niñas, las cinco nos conocimos en el orfanato Salem. Hace diez o nueve años llegó un hombre al orfanato, parecía ser el tío de Elis, prometió que este día desalojaría a los chicos y luego…-nostalgia invadía en el corazón de la de ojos aceituna. Muy a pesar de que sus palabras sobraban de propiedad.

- ¿Y a nosotras que nos importa? La vida de los Salem es muy complicada. Bien merecido se lo tiene Elis. ¡Ojala se case con el idiota de su primo! -de la boca de Cloe salía furia y venganza retribuida.

- ¡Cloe!, Ahí crecimos… ¿No puedo creer que te expreses así? -Los platinados ojos de Viorel la miraron decepcionada.

- ¿Entonces?, ¿Ustedes también son "Huérfanas"? -Yaten se levantó de la mesa, algo no cuadraba en el sistema, todo le produjo vuelcos a su cabeza.

- Así es joven Yaten -respondió Itzel- E hicimos una promesa. Disculpen, iré al tocador- levantándose de su lugar, se ubico en un sitio en el cual no pudieran verla, tomó su comunicador marcando- Elis, soy Itzel…

Itzel siempre había sido una chica discreta, de igual forma entonaba sus misterios y su sabiduría, fuera del conocimiento de cualquiera. Cuando regreso a la mesa les sonrió a los cinco.- Vamos de viaje, ya le pedí a mi padre que envíe la nave de traslado.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -Cloe inquiría la respuesta mirándola

- Al orfanato. -repuso para todos Itzel.

- ¡Genial! ¡Detengamos a los malos! -cantó emocionada Siena, estrechando sus brazos al pecho.

"_**Propagación de un eclipse.**_

_**Donde nunca brilla el sol,**_

_**A sus pies.**_

_**A sus pies."**_

Un automóvil se desplazaba a toda velocidad, Seiya llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, aun así sus piernas temblaban con el alto kilometraje y la prisa. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba la velocidad… pero eso, eso no era velocidad. No tenía las palabras precisas para definirlo.

Su cara estaba verde, a punto de volver el estómago- ¡¿Estás Loca?

- Tú fuiste el que quiso venir, ¡a cuidarme! -Elis dijo con sarcasmo al principio, luego fue burla- No me digas que tienes miedo.

- No, ¡para nada! -se hizo el valiente- Sólo que… en cuanto recibiste esa llamada saliste como alma que perseguía el diablo. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- Vamos al orfanato que fundó mi abuelo. -Esbozó una sonrisa irónica para colocarse sus gafas negras.- Los asuntos de mi familia demandan muchas cosas. Seiya. Sí quieres protegerme, inicia por la familia que me rodea.

El vértigo que sentía Seiya, fue el mismo que se incrustaba en la Neo Reina. Allá en la Tierra, una mujer se ocupaba a lo largo de dos días en rogarle a Endimión un viaje.

- ¡Mi amor! necesitamos salir de viaje… -Serena pedía a su esposo-

- La situación es peligrosa mi amada Reina. Siento impedir tus deseos. -Endimión no comprendía el ruego de su esposa. Extraño para él una petición así.- Tenemos muchas ocupaciones.

Cabizbaja -Entiendo, pero…- La cara firme, del soberano Terrenal, le provocó declinar sus intentos, saliendo por completo del trono real.

Minutos más tarde entró Chibi-Usagi, con su cabellera rosada bien peinada. Ella ya sabía lo que pasaba con los deseos de su mamá. Dando pasos rápidos se dirigió al rey sin recato.

- ¡Padre! Sabes lo angustiada que está mamá con la pérdida de mi hermana.

- ¡Lo sé querida!

- Sí estás muy internado en los asuntos de la Princesa Arcoiris… y mi madre muy fuera de ellos… Dale unos días. Necesita unas vacaciones, liberarse del estrés, para pensar en la batalla y quizá olvidarse de su dolor. No te pido mucho, yo la voy a acompañar

- Mencionas que relajándose podrá regresar para ocuparse de sus obligaciones… En cierto punto tienes toda la razón. Pero ir tú, con la pequeña Chibi-chibi, Sí llegase a pasarles algo.

- ¡Hay papá! Eliot nos acompañará -Sonrió la pequeña dama- Ya no somos unos niños. Mi hija Chibi-Chibi, mamá y yo estaremos seguros con la protección de mi marido.

- Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido… que cuando menos te das cuenta, tu pequeña hija se casa y tiene una hermosa hija. Eliot ya no es el Pegaso que conocimos, el también se ha convertido en todo un hombre -Suspiró al caminar hacía el enorme ventanal del palacio erguido en cristales. Desde ahí pudo observar la magnificencia que había logrado al lado de Serena. Admitió que su amada mujer siempre estaba al filo de la batalla, por años. Muy cierto, necesitaba desfogarse de toda la suntuosidad y sus preocupaciones. Regresando así como la misma Reina que era hace diecinueve años.

- ¿Entonces? -Agrandó sus ojos rojizos, su tono fue el de un niño pidiendo un dulce.

- ¡Chibi-Usa! ¡Está bien! Partirán en una semana. Que Sailor Venus, Mercury y Uranus las acompañen.

Corrió a abrazarlo. Estaba muy contenta. -¡Gracias Amor! -dijo Serena sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ah! Lo planearon juntas… -una risa de gracia broto del Rey- No cabe duda que ambas son tan iguales.

En el orfanato.

Se escuchaban los gritos eufóricos de unos niños saliendo del ya enorme edificio. Sus risillas se trasladaban al automotor que llegaba a las puertas. Seiya miraba la alegría de los niños chorreándole por sus caritas, una docena que proclamaba el nombre de la chica a la que acompañaba y la cual estaba a su lado. El pelinegro sintió una patada furiosa en la espinilla, arrojó un quejido, detallando quien ocasionaba el daño al mirar al suelo. Vio a un niño de unos nueve o diez años, cabello marrón, ojos lilas, piel morena, lo que más llamaba la atención se situaba en sus orejas puntiagudas.

- ¡Aléjate de Elisita! -lo regañó el chiquillo.

- ¡Krisna! No seas grosero con el joven Seiya. -sonrió amablemente Elis doblando su cuerpo para ponerse a la altura del niño. El chico Kou nunca había visto un gesto cordial en ella, estaba asombrado.

Krisna cruzó los brazos muy enfadado- Pues no me gusta nada… Rick me dijo que vigilara que ningún chico guapo se acercara a ti.

- ¿Guapo? - La morena clara de cabello coñac arqueó una ceja volteando a ver a Seiya.

- Por si no lo habías notado, soy muy guapo. ¡Mírame! Ojos azules, piel clara y largo cabello negro lustroso. No por nada soy el famoso Seiya Kou. Las mujeres se rinden a mis pies. -contestó vanidoso. Golpeteando la coleta para alzarla y provocar suspiros en las niñas del asilo.

Ella carcajeó malévolamente- Pero aún así te plantaron. -sacó de la chamarra de mezclilla una fotografía de Seiya y Serena juntos-

Arrebatándosela- ¿Tú como sabes?

- Papel fotográfico. Muy anticuado. Mis poderes psíquicos.- Contestó, al momento que los niños le pedían una cosa y otra, "¡Léenos un cuento!, ¡haznos un pastel!, ¡juguemos a la pelota!, ¡vamos a pintar!, etc." Se veía lo mucho que la querían- Además, hablas dormido… Deduje que Usagi es la chica de la foto y Mamoru es quien se la quedó. Esa chica rubia se parece más al rostro de una amiga que conozco llamada Itzel, que a Siena. Por mucho que se peinen parecido y sean rubias.

La siguió en silencio. La miraba correr de un lado a otro. Leyendo historias, dibujando, bailando y muchas actividades más junto con la bola de encantadores muchachitos. Aquello no lo alejó de cuestionarse las frías palabras de Elis. Cierto el caso de que Mamoru apartó de su lado a Usagi. Extraño el no sentir dolor en absoluto por el tema. Tenía razón, desde que ingresó a Cybele huía de las mujeres con similitud a Usagi, lo sugirió Elis con un dardo cargado de pocas letras. En ese caso, en todo ese tiempo que permaneció cuidándola, ¿se había despertado mientras él dormía y revisado sus cosas privadas?

- ¡Oye! -la tomó del brazo- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa foto?

- Te escuché hablar por comunicador. Hiciste mucho ruido… Claro que no entendía que hacías ahí, yo estaba muy confundida. Después de caerte de sueño, rescaté la foto que llevabas en las manos de la salsa de la comida que pusiste en el suelo. -Fue muy seria, al colorear con una de las niñas un cuadro de un Dragón- y la coloque en el cajón de mi buró.

- ¡Gracias!

A las afueras un zumbido de motor apagándose llegó a los oídos de ambos. La chica tembló poniéndose pálida. Seiya dio pasos a los ventanales del cuarto, ubicado en la planta baja del edificio. Al saber quiénes eran, Elis exhaló aliviada.

- Viorel, ¡Conduces muy despacio! -Se quejaba Cloe, siendo la última en bajarse.

- Es por precaución -a coro Taiki y Viorel asentaron. Para mirarse los dos ruborizados, luego de las largas vistas que ponían los cuatro chicos viajantes, en ellos.

- ¡Qué grande está! No se parece nada al orfanato que dejamos hace tantos años.- Siena corrió con alegría entrando de súbito al lugar. -¡Guía Cábala!

"_**Congelación. Extraviado. Voluntad. Fe.**_

_**Lo obsesionante, la caza, ella gobierna el juego."**_

Todos estaban en una salita, sentados. Enfrente de ellos sentada una mujer robusta de edad avanzada, de expresión serena, con cabellos oscuros y mechones canos, alzados en un chongo. Vestía ropas negras como sus ojos. A su cabeza, en un pedestal un ave grande de plumas azabache y pico afinado.

- Llega de improvisto y se va sin darme cuenta. Nunca cambia, Ama Elis. ¿Heridas de un accidente? ¿En qué problema se metió ahora? -fue dura por un instante, la castaña rojiza agachaba la cara, La señorita Cábala rió dulcemente después. - ¡Me alegra que cumplieran su promesa!

- ¡Ya te extrañábamos! ¡Abue Cábala! -Siena corto el silencio al despegarse del sillón y abrazar a la vieja mujer.

- ¡Igualada! -cruzó la pierna Elis, mostrando su molestia.

Entonces la anciana observó que algo no cuadraba en su ama, dejándolo de lado, suspiro y contestó a los cariños de Siena- ¡Yo también! Sé que ahora ya son todas unas universitarias… Se han convertido en chicas muy talentosas. Me hace muy feliz. ¿Vienen con sus novios? -observó a Viorel, Cloe e Itzel. -¿Dónde está el Señorito Edmund?

- ¿No-novios? -dijeron Viorel y Cloe.

- Salió de viaje. -contestó Seiya, para evitarse la pena de que eso se convirtiera en una jungla de silencio. Sin dejar que sus ojos se depositaran en Itzel, pues lo ponía nervioso.

- Oh, ¡veo! -se giró a Itzel- ¡Querida! A los niños les encantará escucharte tocar esa melodía.

- ¡Por supuesto!, Guía Cábala ¿Aún tienen el arpa? -muy respetuosa se condujo Itzel.

- Sí mi niña. -Doblando su brazo, al levantarse de la silla, la señorita Cábala llamó a su ave negra, la que se depositó en el mismo brazo levantado.- Ustedes son los famosos Trhee Light, ¿no es así?- asintieron los chicos- ¡Me alegra! Podrían cantar algo para mis muchachos. En lo que mi Ama Elis y yo entablamos una charla.

Cantaron unos largos minutos, Siena aullaba de contenta al escucharlos, parecía una chiquilla más del grupo de huérfanos que estaban igual. Al terminó el número, Itzel se sentó en una silla, para tocar la enorme arpa. La tonada sacó de los cabales a las tres estrellas fugases. Sí, la habían escuchado una vez, en la estrellita musical de Usagi. La chica de cabello gris, al interpretar la composición, se miraba elegante, refinada… una princesa de cuantos de hadas. Fue cuando Seiya comenzó a declinarse a una de las tres muchachas que había postulado como hijas de Serena.

Al terminar todo los aplausos se escucharon, dedicados a los artistas de la tarde.

Unos aplausos altaneros sonaron por la abertura que daba paso al cuarto de música. Los niños salieron a saludar al hombre que posaba cual Dios, inclinado en el filo de la pared. Un joven extremadamente hermoso, alto, de cuerpo atlético, traje blanco con una mascada masculina atada su cuello, guardando las puntas de dicha mascada en la camisa, ojos caídos y malvas oscuros. Piel pálida, cabellera blanca. En los ojos de las chicas no se mostraba el mismo agrado que el de los querubines.

- ¡Felicidades! Un espectáculo maravilloso. -los pequeños se le pegaban y él sacaba caramelos de su bolsa, obsequiándoselos a todos- Damas es un verdadero privilegio volverlas a ver -se inclinó como todo un caballero, evocando sus palabras a Itzel, Viorel, Siena y Cloe.- Permítanme presentarme, caballeros -les dijo a los hermanos Kou- Belun Salem, a su entero servicio.

Siena se puso furiosa, miró a Viorel y a Cloe, las que sacaron a los niños de ahí. - ¿No vendrás a desalojar a los chicos? ¿Verdad? -la rubia se armó de valor, cuando los pequeños ya no estaban en el sitio.

Yaten, que había escuchado junto a Taiki la historia, se desplazó a un lado de Siena- Verás, este lugar tiene gente que lucha por él.

- No, no… se equivocan. Mis deseos son conservarlo, siempre y cuando sea la cabeza de la familia, de otra forma no podré hacer nada por el pobre orfanato -descaradamente dijo Belun tocándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón.

Seiya intentaba comprender los asuntos extraños, comentario que hizo Elis de la familia Salem en el automóvil. Por un momento se olvidó del asunto de la hija de Serena- ¡Ja! No entiendo lo que pasa, pero te aseguro que nosotros no dejaremos que nada le ocurra a este maravilloso lugar.

Taiki siguió a Seiya, a pesar de que no estaba muy contento con las actitudes de su hermano antes de volverlo a ver, y claro, que no les había dicho nada de su estadía con Elis- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Aquí sobras usted… Belun

Itzel se adelantó extendiéndole la mano, un saludo muy formal. - ¡Yo también estoy complacida de verlo! -Su cabello grisáceo se mecía con el viento de la ventilación. Fuera de todo, la chica de temple elegante, tenía propósitos interesantes para ese chico Salem.

-La gente tiende a no mostrar sus modales, mi dama. -correspondió al saludo.

Boquiabiertos, el acto de Itzel congeló a los presentes. No fue hasta que se escucho una voz furiosa estallar contra el Joven recién llegado. Sin embargo, este expandió sus labios en placentera sonrisa.

- ¡Lárgate, Primo! No desalojaras a ningún niño… Este es un recinto sagrado para mí, mis padres, mis amigas y mi hermano. Aquí pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida. -los ojos azules de ella bailaban, por un momento la ira que brotaba de ellos se convertía en lágrimas cuajadas, que a cualquier instante evitó darles permiso de salir.

- Sigues siendo la misma chica impulsiva. Mi amada Elis. Se extraña a Rick ¿no? -aumentó el descaro, lo último sonó de forma como sí él hubiera ocasionado su separación- Sin estar a tu lado eres tan vulnerable. Además, mi hermosa dama, este no es lugar para debatir nuestros intereses, ¡vayamos afuera!. -Belun acarició la cara de Elis rosando sus labios. Una obsesión muy clara ante los ojos de Seiya y los demás.- No querrás asustar a los niños.

En automático caminó la castaña rojiza, al lado de Belun, estaba sumisa ante el encanto de las venenosas palabras de su primo. En ese instante Seiya recordó lo que le decía Edmund. _Todos tenemos secretos. Knight Figther. Y quiero alejar a Elis de esos secretos. Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente con la muerte de Rick, mi mejor amigo. Como príncipe de Cybele, te pido que guardes lo que dije y diré en secreto, que ni a mi hermana, a Siena, sus amigas y a tus hermanos les cuentes. A nadie. Sí mis planes se derrumban, la muerte de Rick no servirá para nada. Como Edmund Cibeles, quiero que cuides de Elis… _No obstante, el príncipe de Cybele no le había dicho ningún secreto o se refería a que algún día se lo haría saber. Luego de una pausa momentánea Seiya salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzarla. De igual manera pasó con el resto, uniéndoseles Cloe y Viorel.

"_**Alma gemela, eres siempre una extraña.**_

_**¿Nada hace que tengas miedo?**_

_**Prometedor, amenazante.**_

En el porche del Orfanato.

- Sí tú te casas conmigo, este Orfanato no tiene por qué desaparecer. Voy a fijar la fecha de la boda. Sin tu prometido Rick, y no habiendo algún otro hombre en tú vida con el cual sostengas compromiso, se acaban impedimentos para formalizar nuestra relación, según el código de los Salem. -Belun mencionaba en su charla, sin percatarse que Seiya estaba a punto de aterrizar, escuchando claramente- Tuve que esperar muchos años para llegar a este momento. ¡Quiero hacerte mía!

Elis no decía nada. Se negaba a mirarlo. El traro de conservar el orfanato, dígase los recuerdos de sus amados padres, amigas, Rick y Edmund, palpitaban en el pecho de ella.

-¡Estás descaminado! Hombre.-La sonrisa de Seiya paralizó al tipo. Llegando tras de él, sus hermanos y colegas.

- ¡Disculpe!, No me importa que sea un famoso cantante, pero interrumpe nuestra charla… -cortés, mentó el albino. Tomando de la cintura a Elis.- Mi futura esposa y yo…

Seiya reaccionó rápido, despojando agresivamente a Elis de él, ojos zafiro y malva oscuro luchaban en un fiero duelo - Te lo pondré así… Esta muchacha es mi compromiso.

- No creo que las personas como tú consigan sustentar la naturaleza de Mago Maestre - Al colocar, en su mentón pálido, una de sus manos, carcajeó con suavidad. Lo miraba altaneramente, poca cosa.- ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera estás a la altura de una Salem menor. Vienes y me dices que pretendes casarte con la hija primogénita destinada a ser la elegida.

- ¿De qué habla, Seiya? -Yaten introdujo ansioso, Cloe lo retuvo del saco para que el peliplata no saliera disparado haciendo una locura- ¡RESPONDE!

Seiya no respondió a la pregunta que le realizó el menor de sus hermanos, sólo se dedicó a quedarse callado, sin quitarle los ojos a Belun y jamás deshacer su sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Qué pasa caballero? Te estás dando cuenta de lo problemático que sería establecer tú miserable vida al lado de Elis. ¿O sopesas el hipotético amor que le tienes a mi amada prima? -un dejo de burla brotó en el albino.

- ¡En absoluto! -contestó Seiya estrechando fuertemente a Elis.- Me imaginaba como te verías limpiando el piso de nuestro nidito de amor.

- ¡Ah! Aires de grandeza en un simple mortal… ¡me gusta!, sólo espero que no corras el mismo destino que Rick Hunter. Seiya Kou. -una clara amenaza, tan nítida cómo el agua.

El comentario que hizo Belun de Rick enfureció a Elis, cerró el puño y cargo la mayor de sus fuerzas, golpeó la cara de Belun.

Orgulloso se repuso en un instante, tocando su mejilla enrojecida- Así que aún estás resentida. Te recuerdo que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Esperaré con ansia la invitación de boda de ambos. ¡Mis mejores deseos!

Los luceros de Taiki y Yaten resplandecieron como platos redondos, a punto de darles el ataque de un cuestionario. Caminaron como si fueran en cámara lenta, las mentes se les cuajaban. ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos? ¿Desde cuándo Seiya había olvidado a Usagi tan fácil?

Itzel sonreía al mirar la escena, una sonrisa fingida, no le agradaba del todo la situación. Cuando el Joven Salem se fue, el grito de un niño retumbó cerca del edificio. La energía del enemigo mostró presencia.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar. En los campos estaba Citrino, atacando a Krisna. Los otros niños tirados en el suelo, como Cábala, con las miradas borrosas. Las piezas eran blancas, la piedra del Krisna de color negro. Diferente a los demás.

- ¡Negra!, ¿Por qué negra?, esto es de lo más extraño… -murmuró Citrino.- ¡No importa!, de igual forma no es lo que busco.

- ¡KRISNA! -Gritó en alarido Elis. El mundo parecía venírsele al suelo.

Itzel tomó del brazo a la castaña coñac. -Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde resguardarnos ¿Elis?- aquel asunto le trajo viejos recuerdos, sin importarle respuestas de su amiga la jaló lejos saliendo de la escena.

Tanto Siena, Cloe, Viorel, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se quedaron en los jardines. Citrino atendió a las seis figuras.

- ¡Más insectos! -Lanzó feroces ataques y transformó las piezas en siniestros. La de Krisna estaba de mayor tamaño.

Yaten protegió a Cloe. Taiki a Viorel y Seiya a Siena. Las tres parejas rodaron por el pasto. Los chicos se interpusieron resguardando a las muchachas, los golpes de energía apuntaron fuertes contra los jóvenes Kou. Entonces las muchachas se miraron la una a la otra, estaban acorralados por los Siniestros.

- ¡No tenemos otra opción! -Viorel tomó la iniciativa.

Cloe suspiró - ¡Bien…!- Tocó los pasadorcitos que sujetaba cada extremo de su cabello rosa- ¡LUNA DE COBRE! ¡METAMORFÓSIS!

Viorel alzó la mano, palpando el broche de su coleta cian- ¡LUNA DE PLATA! ¡METAMORFÓSIS!

Siena, campaneó con sus dedos los aretes que pendían de sus orejas- ¡LUNA DE ORO! ¡METAMORFÓSIS!

Un capullo individual envolvió a las tres. Según el metal que invocaban era el color de su resplandor, en segundos la cápsula se rompió haciéndolas salir transformadas. No era sorpresa para ninguno de los tres Kou. Ellos se conservaron mirando el acto.

- ¡La belleza viene del corazón!, aquellos que ofendan la de un niño no tienen perdón. ¡ Sailor Copper Moon Soy! -Cloe dijo.

- Una mente brillante en un cuerpo sano, asegura el éxito. El tuyo no posee ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¡Soy Sailor Silver Moon! -Viorel siguió.

- Yo soy Sailor Golden Moon. ¡La senshi que lucha por la justicia Los bastardos sin sentimientos no tienen esperanzas. -Fue Siena la que introdujo la frase final.

- ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de Cybele!- a trío, Golden, Silver y Copper Moon.

- Silver Moon lleva a… -ordenó Sailor Golden Moon, pero eran demasiados. Se mantuvieron defendiendo a los Three Lights de unos cincuenta Sombríos.

A lo lejos carcajeaba Citrino, se sentó en el aire para disfrutar la función.

Rodaron, usaron sus poderes, lucharon por un largo rato. Las superaban en número. Las chicas caramelo, iniciaron a perder sus fuerzas. Entonces Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se decidieron. Los tres cantantes invocaron a sus estrellas. Al proclamó de Knight Fighter, Healer y Maker, las estrellas fugases trasmutaron.

Siena, Viorel y Cloe miraban asombradas. La noticia les caía como balde de agua.

Los Knights se unieron a las filas de las Sailors. Por un instante parecían dominar el asunto. Hasta que el más enorme de los sombríos, el de tono noche contaminó a los demás, haciéndolos que estos tomaran su color y tamaño.

- Silver Moon, haz tu ataque… -Gritaba Copper Moon, alterada.

Silver Moon realizó la plegaria- ¡SUGAR BLIZZARD ATTACK!- polvo platino emergió de ella, bañando al enemigo.

- ¡Lo hicimos!- emocionada, Golden Moon, abrazó a sus compañeras de equipo.

El gusto le duro poco tiempo. Los sombríos se movieron luego de un rato, Citrino disfruto tener el control del ejército. Las Scout fueron heridas

- ¡Necesito tiempo! -En el techo del orfanato, apareció Sailor Gaya- Chicos distraigan al enemigo.

- ¡Otra vez tú! -Espetó Citrino, poniéndose de pie- La última vez arrumaste mis planes.

- No habrá última vez… ¡ESTELAR GAYA LIGHT! -se extendió el poder sobre los niños y Cábala para regresarles sus piezas, luego Sailor Gaya, corrió hacía Citrino, tomándolo de las ropas-

- ¡¿Qué haces? -la miró con miedo Citrino.

-¡Te voy a matar! -mantuvo una sonrisa cordial- Haz visto muchas cosas… que no son permitidas.

Entre las chicas se escuchaba decirle; "¡No lo hagas!", "¡Podemos salvarlo del mal!" tratando de levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Te lo suplico! Gaya -Dijo Golden Moon con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso distrajo a la guerrera de uniforme gris y el enemigo aprovechó el lapso, arrastrándola a unos metros de ahí.

Seiya se comportó valeroso, pidió a Healer y Maker, con una señal, cuidar a las tres lastimadas jóvenes. Luego rumbó a dónde estaba la batalla.

Citrino caminaba alrededor de ella, ridiculizándola.- Se supone que debía estar muerto. No eres más que una debilucha. -produjo una esfera ambarina en la palma de su mano y la azotó en ella.

El antifaz calló del rostro de Gaya, el que quedó volteado como su cuerpo. Fighter no espero ni un momento para atacar al enemigo y situarlo a sus pies. Lo tundió de golpes.

Citrino se levantó riéndose de él -¿Eso es todo?

La manta de Gaya no dejo ver la cara de la Scout, de su uniforme sacó una gema opal, la aventó a Seiya- ¡Hey! Chico… me debes una.

La piedra de brillos multicolor, al ser palpada por Seiya, se transformó en una espada de hoja cristalina y ancha, de mango redondo, trasparente como el resto.

Fighter no supo cómo, pero comenzó a luchar con ella. Dio giros, espadazos, piruetas, arremetiendo contra Citrino. Al final de la batalla empaló al enemigo, pues perdió el control. El cuerpo de Citrino se convirtió en la piedra preciosa de su nombre.

- ¿Estás bien? -se acercó Faighter a Gaya.

- Mejor que tú… no -sus labios carmín mostraron esa suculenta sonrisa- ¡Gracias!

- ¡No fue nada! -se acercó a ella discretamente, deseaba verle la cara y descubrir su identidad.

Cuando Seiya se aproximó a socorrer a la desvalida Sailor, está se puso nerviosa. Siguiendo sus instintos, la chica besó apasionadamente a Fighter, deponiéndolo sin aliento. El corazón del cantante, transformado en caballero, latió a mil por hora, cerró los ojos correspondiéndola. Disfrutó el instante. Su faz entramó un rojizo intenso. Entonces ella tomó la espada y se despidió de él, cubriéndose la cara con la manta.

- El beso fue cortesía mía. ¡Nos vemos Guerrero! -saltó entre las ramas desapareciendo.

Con sus dedos se rosó los labios. A Seiya Kou le habían robado un beso, un beso que le supo a gloria. Un beso que despejó de su mente a Usagi.

Los demás se integraron al caballero de la pelea. Por suerte de Seiya, ellos no habían presenciado el secuestro de sus labios. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba el rubor encendido en su cara. Trató de ocultarlo yendo por la gema Citrino y arrojándola a manos de Taiki.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntaba Maker mirando la piedra preciosa.

- ¡Sellaste al enemigo! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -Viorel miraba detalladamente el cristal.

Se destransformaron los seis.

Seiya contó con pormenores los hechos, la espada y la lucha, restando el asunto del beso.- Tengo una duda. ¿Cuál es la identidad de Gaya?

Siena miró a sus amigas, todas poseían cara de no tener la respuesta- Dirán que no queremos decirlo. Pero ni nosotros sabemos quién es ella.

- Para nuestra mala suerte, parece que ella sí sabe quiénes somos nosotras. -agregó Viorel disconforme.

- Ha estado con nosotras por un año, siempre se las arregla para huir cuando estamos a punto de descubrirla. -La molesta Cloe acomodaba su cabello largo.

Esa frase de "Siempre se las arregla para huir, al estar a punto de descubrirla" estimuló atragantarse a Seiya. Al instante que sus hermanos iban a empezar la ronda de preguntas sobre él y Elis, Itzel y la castaña entraron para irrumpirlo.

- Podrían ayudarnos a asistir a los niños. -Elis pidió a los chicos. Los que fueron al lado de los huérfanos.

Itzel dio unos pasos discretos a Seiya, sacando un pañuelo decorado con flores entre sus ropas. -Es para que limpie sus labios. Joven Seiya. No querrá que Elis piense que le gusta usar lápiz labial, u otra cosa.- Sonrió pícaramente- ¡Con permiso! Iré ayudar a los demás.

Parado en afonía. El pelinegro miró caminar a Itzel. Esa chica sumaba puntos, como hija de la Neo Reina y también siendo Sailor Gaya.

En un momento, en que todos estaban ocupados. Elis y Seiya partieron del lugar sin dejar rastro. Querían evitarse el dilema de contar cosas que ese día apenas se armaban. Regresaron en la noche, al apartamento de Elis. Tenían muchas cuestiones que ajustar.

- ¿No sé qué pensabas? Seiya. -La señorita Salem batía un platillo para la cena, su tono era de regaño.

- Cumplir lo que tú hermano me solicitó… -sentado en el banquito de la barra, Seiya leía el código de los Salem, bostezando de cansancio.

- No importa… regresé o no Edmund, tendré que casarme con Belun. -suspiró la chica.

- ¡Oh! Aquí dice que luego del matrimonio, si el esposo incumple el requerimiento de desarrollar el talento de la magia, en un lapso de tres meses, es elección de la primogénita elegida, de la línea directa de la familia Salem, pedir la separación. Pudiendo elegir un nuevo candidato que contribuya en el mejoramiento de la raza.- metido en el libro, frotó sus cansados ojos, continuó con su tono cansado- Con la clausula de que no haya hijos. Sí es el caso, el marido debió haber fallecido. -dejó de lado el libro. Ya había encontrado la solución.

- ¿Sigues con eso? No sabes lo incómodo y chocante pensar en casarme con alguien que odio. -hastiada proclamó Elis.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- Porque eres un maldito dolor de cabeza. -terminó de hacer la cena. Sirviéndola en los platos.

- ¿Siendo tan guapo?- Miró a Elis fruncir el ceño, entonces cambió la plática- ¡Waa! Insistes demasiado en darme de comer.

- Cumplo las órdenes de mi hermano - mostró el monitor de su apuntador electrónico.- Aquí dice que malcomes.

Observó el apuntador memorando un asunto pendiente- ¡Lo olvidé! Me pidieron que escogieras los tres mejores poemas mágicos para el concurso del mes entrante.

- No te preocupes, leí mi apuntador, el mensaje venía ahí.-se sentó a la barra y comenzó a comer.

- ¡Sea como sea!, tú y yo no nos caemos bien. No pasará nada. Nos separaremos pronto, casándonos salvaremos el Orfanato.- tomó un pedazo de pan- Además observé que el chico no era de tú agrado. Empecemos los preparativos de la boda en esta semana.

- No bromees Seiya.-severa le ojeó

- No bromeó Elis. ¿Qué tal casarnos en tú aniversario?

A la chica no pareció gustarle la fecha, pero no renegó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser presa de Belun.

Seiya tenía buen humor, gracias al beso. Esa noche pensó muchas cosas. Entre ellas que el misterio ya no era tan confuso. Con un poco más de arranque encontraría a las piezas de la princesa del Arcoíris.

"_**Migración de golondrina, llamas y dolor.**_

_**Brillante, audaz, como una fugitiva.**_

_**Sin sonrisa de princesa"**_

…

"_**Propagación de un eclipse.**_

_**Donde nunca brilla el sol,**_

_**A sus pies.**_

_**A sus pies."**_

…

"_**Ella mira el otro camino"**_


	9. EL DEMONIO DESPERTARÁ

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda hásmela saber n,n

(Recomendación musical: _Capricorn at Her Feet. _- Autor_: Moonspell_)

…

Alma Estelar.

_[Poema: El Demonio Despertará - Autor: Eniun]_

***SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO***

**~* EL DEMONIO DESPERTARÁ *~**

"_**Se llevará la inocencia**_

_**sin concebir miedo**_

_**ardor dará clarividencia,**_

_**en media noche de credo"**_

Pasada la media noche, mientras Siena dormitaba plácidamente, la ventana de su alcoba rechinó al ser abierta. Con extrema cautela, unas largas piernas entraron por la abertura. Los pasos del desconocido fueron lentos, cuidadoso, tan premeditados como la mano que tapó la boca de la rubia.

Siena abrió los ojos, gemía intentando decir auxilio. Entonces un dulce "¡Shh!, mi princesita de miel", se susurró a los oídos de ella. En ese instante dejó de hacer ruidos, pero sus ojos, empapados, emprendieron todo el escándalo, que los labios acallaron. La mano del intruso deslizó de ser un tapaboca a acariciar los hilos dorados de Siena.

-¡Edmund! -Se giró a abrazarle- ¿Por qué te separaste de mí?

- Siena- secó con dulzura los ojos de la chica- Sigues siendo una niña muy llorona.

- ¡Sí! -contestó ella posando la mano en aquella que enjugaba sus lágrimas.

Edmund besó tiernamente los labios de Siena, ella bajó los párpados encerrando sus luceros oro. Unos minutos llenos de calor y afecto.- No quiero separarme más de ti, Siena.

-Escucho un "Pero" -suspiró apegándose al pecho del pelinegro-

- ¿Qué tal están las chicas? -la estrechó con todo el amor que brotaba de su alma-

- ¡Bien! Cloe hará una Drama con Yaten Kou. Viorel estudiará el arma que usó Fighter contra Citrino… con ayuda de Taiki Kou. Es que descubrimos las…

- Lo sé. Los Three Lights son los caballeros estelares. -Respondió él con una grata sonrisa, mirando dar una saltó a Siena en dirección a él, encontrándose frente a frente, para encerrarlo entre sus brazos y sentarse de caballito en sus piernas.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?

La cara de Edmund se encendió en fuegos, la posición en la que se había subido su novia, a sus piernas, no ayudaban en nada a los pensamientos sanos de su mente- Pu-pues... Digamos que los conocí cuando era niño.

- ¡Qué emoción! Tienes que contarme. Pero primero yo te platico… Cuando fuimos a rescatar el Orfanato… -Se movía en zigzag inocentemente.

Mientras escuchaba el relato del orfanato, en boca de su hermosa rubia, ella se remolineaba en sus piernas. Pensaba en elefantes rosas, camellos verdes, en él vestido de mujer. Todo lo ridículo y asqueroso. Nada de aquello surtió efecto- Siena, podrías bajarte… Vas hacer que cometa una locura.

La chica de ojos dorados sonrió de oreja a oreja desobedeciendo la petición. No era tan ingenua, se había dado cuenta del aprieto en que tenía a Edmund. De hecho su jugada fue deliberada.- ¡Tú hermana se va a casar! -cambió rápido el tema.

- Siena, ¡por favor! -le llamó la atención.

- Con Seiya Kou -fingió demencia mirando al techo y secuestró un dedo de Edmund, inocentemente, colocándolo en sus rosados labios de mujer.

Se le acabó la paciencia al sentir a su chica chupetear su índice con poco recato. La arrojó a la cama posándose sobre ella sosteniéndole las muñecas.- Me alegra que todo saliera como quería…

- Te refieres a… -Sonreía, pues consiguió lo que intentaba con su jueguito- Seiya es su guardaespaldas

-Nada de eso. Es reciproco. -Contestó a Siena, recorriéndole delicadamente el cuello con su boca.

- ¡Edmund! -Exhaló. Volviéndose loca al sentir las yemas de los largos dedos de Edmund explorando su abdomen, en un roce nada santo- ¡Eres un pícaro!

- ¡Lo soy!, mi dulce princesita -besó la frente de la chica- Los hermanos Kou no entenderían a Fighter. En cambio, cuando Elis reciba mi regalo, comprenderá la situación, y lo asistirá para que Seiya aprenda usar su futuro talento y por el momento, Seiya la protegerá de lo que le espera en el secreto destino de los Salem, mientras continúo mi misión por descubrir el misterio de Gaia.

- Entonces se remuneraran. Como espero lo hagas tú… aún me debes mi regalo de aniversario. -Chantajeó a Edmund.

Edmund no dejó que Siena dijera más y la llevó al placer de fundir sus cuerpos.

_Seiya caminaba por horas en un área oscura, sin llegar a ningún lado, el piso estaba húmedo, caliente y resbaloso. Alcanzó el punto de declinar en su intento de salir de ahí. Se detuvo, espiró. Al cabo de un rato escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, la calina subió, unos pasos calmos llegaron a él, a pocos metros de separación._

_- Seiya… -proclamó una voz masculina- necesitas despertar… protegerla._

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Proteger a quién?- fue el pelinegro que buscó acercársele. _

_- En el mundo de la Tierra los Demonios son malignos. En Cybele representan a espíritus rebeldes de magnánimo poder. Seiya, has venido a rencontrarte con ella._

_- ¿Cuál ella? -traveseó por el lugar, pero cada que se acercaba al ente se retractaba su postura._

_- En la frente lleva la insignia de la Tierra. Un círculo que rodea la cruz divina…_

_- ¡Dime tú nombre!, Crees que te creeré. -ordenó enclavando sus ojos zafiros en la mancha, calada entre la neblina._

_-La pieza del amor, la pieza de la fortaleza y la pieza de la instauración - El ser abrió camino, despacio, sin precipitarse. Extendió la mano entre los vapores, una mano delgada de uñas largas, filosas y negras.- Separarán los ojos de la Princesa del Arcoíris, brindándole el poder a quien valdrás…_

_Un escozor invadió el cuerpo de Seiya al aprontarse al ente. Cuando dio el vistazo, sintió un ardor quemar sus entrañas. Los ojos demoniacos del espectro penetraron los suyos, ambos de mismo color Zafiro. El voceador chorreaba sangre de sus labios, revelando los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de la dentadura. Esa cara, la misma que la de él._

_- ¿Viste algo que no te gustó? -preguntó la silueta pintada a una diabólica imagen, que asemejaba a la de Seiya._

_Encendieron en un azul intenso, las palmas de Seiya. Un fuego brotó de ellas, sin embargo, de sensación fría. Se miraba a él, estaba solo, árboles lo rodeaban… todo lo que tocaba terminaba convirtiéndose en dos cosas; Cenizas o hielo._

"_**El demonio yace en mí dormido **_

_**Despertará…**_

_**saboreando el dolor enceguecido**_

_**que a placer transformará"**_

Cuando despertó de la pesadilla, ya había gritado "Fuego, Fuego" y un balde de agua le había bañado.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Elis, con una cubeta bacía en las manos y la cabellera enmarañada.

- Yo… yo… -miró al contorno; la sabana cubierta de escarcha, la almohada incinerada.

Solemne, le dio la espalda y camino a la salida del cuarto de Seiya- Se hace tarde. Debes prepararte para los reporteros, apuesto que estarán en la salida queriendo saber de nosotros.

Ella se marchó a sus quehaceres sin explicarle nada, o es lo que ella sabía. Para Seiya ese sueño no pasaba como el primero. No obstante circulaba vivido, incluyéndole más palabras y descubrimientos. Nuevamente observó los objetos inocentes, uno consumido por el fuego, el otro congelado. Pateó la cama, decidiendo tomar una ducha.

Minutos después, su mente estaba relajada. Dio una ojeada a su reloj. Cinco treinta y tres de la mañana, no era tan tarde como argumentaba Elis. Aunque pensó que después de la pesadilla, le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño. Caminó hasta la sala, el sol no salía aún. Una lucecilla brotaba de uno de los cuartos. Curioso tomó rumbo hacía el. Elis estaba cargando unos frascos, para llevarlos más adentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? -cuestionaba Seiya, siguiéndola.

- Termine el poema mágico del concurso… ¡Ven! -dijo emocionada, al estilo formal que poseía. - Necesito que me des tú parecer.

En la mesa estaba una cúpula, dentro de esta una rosa carmín como la sangre, de tallo verde, alargado, con espinas al azar. El espécimen flotaba emitiendo brillos a su perímetro.

- ¿Una rosa? ¿Qué especial tiene? -arqueó la ceja, extrañado. No le parecía nada exclusivo.

- ¿Rosa? Así es como dijo Itzel que se llama. Lo había olvidado…

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso no las conoces? -sonrió creyéndola ingenua.

- Seiya, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes vienen de otro planeta, si en el suyo es común, en Cybele no se dan estas flores. Por lo que vi en el anticuado recuerdo que tienes, cargabas una en tú solapa - Lo miró con decepción.- Estoy segura que con la rosa ganaré el concurso.

- ¡Entiendo! Pero esa flor es nativa de la Tierra-Comprendió Seiya, para ver a Elis declarando una incertidumbre al conducir el índice a la mejilla izquierda de ella, próxima a los labios. -¿Pasa algo?

- Está se la obsequiaré a Itzel. Al fin que ya supe cómo crearla. -abrió la cúpula, sacándola con cuidado. Pero ella no entendía el sistema de las espinas y una le pinchó el meñique, haciendo que chorrera escandalosamente sangre. - ¡Auch!- clamó de dolor.

Los sentidos de Seiya se agudizaron, el olor de la sangre recorrió su nariz, lo sintió dulce, emborrachador… actuó por instinto, un nuevo reflejo fuera de su consiente. Tomó el apéndice de la chica. Elis pensó que la trataba como niña, pretendiendo prenderle un beso en el meñique y aliviar su dolor, no fue así. Seiya succionó el líquido rojo, sintiendo su textura en el paladar, regocijándose del suculento aroma y sabor. En un principio, la castaña rojiza tomo el acto mórbido, luego le hirvió la cabeza, trasportándola a la senda de placeres prohibidos.

Una pausa.

Un silenció.

Elis reaccionó.

- ¡BASTA! -cogió la rosa, saliendo de la habitación y repudiando más a Seiya.- ¡enfermo!

Seiya disfrutaba, se lamió los labios, cuando lo hizo sintió el filo de unos pequeños colmillos en su boca… volviendo a la realidad. Se sacudió. - ¡Maldición! -se dirigió a buscarla, para darle una excusa.- Estaba bromeando. ¿No creerás que es enserio?

Elis suspiró, enfrascando un tono serio - ¡Siéntate Seiya!

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Te pondrás dramática por el chiste -fanfarroneó el pelinegro de ojos zafiros. Entendiendo después la expresión monótona de la chica y se echó al sillón de enfrente.

- Parece que mi hermano tenía otra intensión contigo, en parte, no precisamente para protegerme. -zarandeó su cabellera despeinada, levantándose para tocar su frente y caminar de ida y vuelta en la extensión del sofá- ¡Edmund! ¡Edmund! En cuanto te vea, juro que…

- ¿Qué pasa? -entonces la careta bromista se le calló de la faz.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido atracción por chicas con resplandores enérgicos muy cálidos? ¿Has tenido sueños raros?

Se acordó de Usagi, atragantándose.- ¡Qué va! -escucho un "Seiya" represivo de la morena clara- Un par de veces…

- Lo pondré en términos simples. Eres un Demonio… no sé de qué clase. -Se sentó nuevamente-

Carcajeó Seiya- ¡Buen chusco!- Una clara venganza por el asunto de tragarse la sangre. "La rica y deliciosa sangre de Elis…" Pensó Seiya.

La chica lo dejó solo por un momento, escuchando Seiya a lo lejos _¡Lo imaginaba!, pero no quería admitirlo. Pensé que era una mala broma de Edmund ¿Cómo pudo ponerme al cuidado de un Demonio?_. Regresaba con el obsequio de aniversario enviado por Edmund. Sacó el contenido del empaque, un medallón con la figura descrita por sus sueños del círculo y la cruz. Ella lo colocó en el cuello de él.

- Esto no era para mí, en cierta forma. Evitará que incendies o congeles mi apartamento… y también que seduzcas muchachitas inocentes. Así que por favor, no te lo quites.

- Tu eres una muchachita inocente- pícaro testificó. Elis puso su cara lacia y Seiya optó por cambiar la charla- No siento nada especial. -se rascó la cabeza.

- El concurso, la escuela, el orfanato, la boda, los Salem, Belun tras de mí, los medios del espectáculo. -su cara mostraba fatiga- Ahora tengo que enseñarte a usar tus poderes. Bien, iré a tomar una ducha y alistarme para la universidad.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo tú?

- Soy una Salem, Seiya. Los Salem provenimos de altos hechiceros al servicio de los Demonios. Cuando alguno de mis parientes se entere de que eres uno… No aspiro ni a pensarlo. Yo no quería saber nada de eso, después de lo que paso con… -su voz flaqueó, al igual que su mirada tornó pastosa- Rick.

"_**Bastará con concebirlo,**_

_**avivando los recuerdos.**_

_**¡ballesta de los cuerdos **_

_**favorece al una vez perdido!" **_

A Viorel le gustaba hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas. Así que se despertaba temprano y se ponía las zapatillas de gimnasia. Lo mismo se repitió esa madrugada.

El domingo lo pasó estudiando, al lado de Taiki, uno de los epítomes de la biblioteca privada de la Familia Celeste, que en el paso de generaciones, grandes sabios habían dejado para conocimiento particular de ellos. Como decía, el día de ayer, junto con el castaño, dedicaron a la búsqueda de aquella extraña arma que sello a Citrino. Sus largas horas rindieron fruto, un arma legendaria con capacidad de tomar la forma que el ente deseara, perteneciente a uno de los más poderosos Demonios, Caelus. De la demonología poseían poca información. Los Vademécum, de tal índole, descansaban en las atesoradas librerías de los Salem. La única información que tenían del ser, es que esté, se suponía, regia los cielos.

El asunto lo pensó al correr, bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, desayunar, tomar su apuntador e ir a la escuela.

Un instante su percepción recorrió las posibilidades de que Fighter fuera "eso". Su sentido común decía otra cosa. En absoluto, Seiya Kou, un guerrero que luchaba para debatir el mal, con una espectacular aura luminosa y tan lindo, ¿siendo "eso"?. Sonrió al llegar al instituto y despejar la tontería. Algo fuera de lo tradicional podría estar pasando. A primera hora y en horarios intermedios, las chicas tomaban clases iguales. Viorel quería ser una Sanadora.

Esa mañana se encontró con una sorpresa. Siena había llegado muy temprano. La escuchaba canturrear, asentando una cara feliz. En consecuente con ella, Viorel, Itzel y Cloe atravesaban las puertas del salón.

- ¡Buenos días! -Siena explotó su felicidad a sus amigas.

- Andas muy contenta… Sienita. Déjame adivinar. ¿Tu familia se sacó la lotería?- inquirió la pelirosa. Hija de los Pink.

- ¡No! -contestó la rubia sin dejar la mueca gloriosa de sus labios.

Viorel dijo - ¿Comiste algo muy delicioso?

- Algo por el estilo -los luceros oro surcaron el techo, su cara se ruborizó.

- Viste al Señorito Edmund -elegante afirmó Itzel.

- ¡SÍ! ¡Lo vi! Estoy tan contenta que…

- …Has llegado temprano -terminó el dialogo Cloe.

Todas rieron, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Taiki y Yaten entraron saludando, las chicas correspondieron.

- ¡Qué caras más alegres! -el peliplatino miraba un cuadro muy familiar. Allá por la era del ataque de galaxia.

- Seiya no ha llegado aún- no muy contento emprendió el castaño.

- Es temprano. Joven Taiki -defendió Viorel al chico de crin azabache.

- Quizá se quedaron dormidos… -sugirió Siena, en un tono morboso.

Itzel actuó el comentario de forma indiscreta, sin decir nada. Muy en el fondo sentía un poco de desazón. Tal fue su molestia que cambio de plática. - En un par de días tendré un concierto. Sería un placer que me acompañaran al recital. -sonrió con el porte elegante que la distinguía, ocultando perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Taiki, Siena y Viorel aceptaron la invitación. Yaten y Cloe se disculparon, pues el par tenía ocupaciones con el rodaje del drama.

- ¿De qué tratará la historia?-preguntó Siena, siendo torpemente impertinente.

- Sabes que no podemos decirlo hasta que salga el primer episodio. -dándose su importancia. Cloe se comportó misteriosa.

- No seas recelosa. Cloe. Podemos adelantarle poquito. -sonrió el ojiverde ante la arrogancia y las malas caras que le ofrecía la señorita Pink.

Yaten comenzaba a abrir las fauces, cuando unos alaridos sonaban en el pasillo. Se oía a furiosos reporteros cuestionando el romance de la estrella del momento, Seiya Kou, con la descendiente de los magos más prestigiados de Cybele, Elis Salem. Claro que Seiya y Elis permitieron unas cuantas fotos y declaraciones vagas, para huir de ellos.

Seiya la tomó de la cintura, metiéndola al salón. El cual cerró a capa y espada. –Mencionaste que me preparara, pero esto es de dementes.

- ¡Te lo advertí!, Ya suponía, eres un caso… -mentó pedante. Tirando imprudente del abrazo de Seiya- ¡Suéltame descerebrado!

- Ni quien quisiera abrazarte. -la soltó, con el tonito ladino del típico Seiya.

- ¡Vaya! Es la pareja más romántica que he visto. -apuntaba Yaten.

La castaña caoba y el pelinegro se quedaron cuajados. Emitiendo sonidos de quejido. Itzel desplazó una grata mueca en sus labios, y en sus aceitunados ojos el alivio de su aprensión. Tanto a Siena como Cloe se le vinieron recuerdos de la relación de Siena con Edmund. Taiki empezaba a disiparse de la paciencia, poco normal en él.

Viorel dio un paso a la parejita acusada, con cara de vergüenza.- ¿Sabrás perdonarme? Yo… no tenía el conocimiento de que tú y Edmund eran hermanos.

Elis volteó su cuerpo y tomó el picaporte, pensaba en irse.

- ¡YA! ¡SE ACABÓ! -repuso Siena, abrazando a Elis por la espalda. -Ha sido mucho tiempo de enemistad.

- Tengo ocupaciones… -excusó la morena clara sin querer verle la cara a su antigua amiga. Siguiendo de espaldas para el resto.

Siena tomó el cabello de la castaña rojiza, levantándolo en dos coletas - El concurso de las princesas toma rumbos equivocados. Elis Salem mostrará el peinado más horroroso de la secundaría Adams.

A su ventaja, en el salón sólo se hallaban los Three Lights, las chicas caramelo e Itzel. Zumbó una carcajada llena de recuerdos en Elis y unas lágrimas torpes brotaron de las gemas doradas de Siena, la que soltó los ramilletes de cabellos.

- No quería… yo… meterlas en problemas.

Cloe, que a su momento pasó como la que más le guardaba rencor, siguió el acto de la rubia envolviéndola en sus brazos, destellando cristales líquidos de sus hermosos y grandes joyas cobre.- ¡Tonta! siempre ganarás en el peinado más espantoso.

Viorel se contagió de las demás, calcando la escena. Un momento emotivo, repleto de abrazos y disculpas, que borró del planeta la original falta de "amor" entre los prometidos.

Itzel transitó delicadamente a ellas. - No era tan difícil. Sólo necesitas ser sincera en tus emociones. Elis.-Diálogos cálidos, sonrisa perfecta, resplandor inquebrantable. Lo que siempre mostraba esa dulce y elegante muchacha. Itzel Lakmus. Dentro de ella, se localizaba una rivalidad nueva contra la descendiente directa de los Salem y la antipatía provenía de una raíz… Seiya Kou.

Elis enjugó sus lágrimas y sacó de su bolsillo la rosa.- Es mi obsequio… por lo del orfanatorio y darme la idea del concurso.- Se ruborizó al entregarlo, estaba apenada de que la vieran en esa postura. Hecha la mecha se salió del aula. Elis ya no era la quinceañera de esas épocas, ahora se comportaba como una chica un tanto orgullosa, formal, madura, huraña, partidaria del código de los Salem y algo… enojona.

Taiki y Yaten no dieron oportunidad a que otra escenita estropeara las cuentas pendientes con Seiya y lo bombardearon preguntándole cuándo y cómo es que estaba a punto de casarse… Efectivamente, el pelinegro se vio forzado a contar mentirillas piadosas, en acorde de su contratista. Elis.

_**Escapatoria es una palabra sutil**_

_**Sutil es la hora del encuentro.**_

_**El demonio despertará febril,**_

_**de hadas ya no es cuento.**_

La sonaja repiqueteó la hora de salida. Seiya se preguntaba muchas cosas. Sus dudas crecieron. La rosa roja convocaba la plena atención e Itzel lo colocaba en la postura de averiguar el pequeño detalle de pétalos rojos.

- Tengo un asunto pendiente. -le comunicó Seiya a Elis.

- Seiya, no puedes andar ahí a solas. Sabes muy bien el por qué.-un regañó juicioso.

- Pasaré un rato con mis hermanos. No eres la única que ya no soporta estar atada.

Elis torció la boca- Llega temprano a casa. -Sacudió su blusa, escurriéndose lejos de él.

Para el pelinegro la intriga fue más importante que su misión. Se colocó en uno de los lugares lejanos y sacó el pañuelo que guardaba del día del orfanato. Una muy buena justificación para desenmascarar a la grisácea. Itzel lo sorprendió. La mirada calidoscópica de la jovencita lo ponía bastante nervioso.

- Mi pañuelo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Joven Seiya. -sin permitir que el ojizafiro agregara su charla.- Qué le parece sí… No lo tome como atrevimiento. -tomó el trapo de florecitas bordadas- Me invita a comer algo.

Seiya asintió y juntos emprendieron camino a una cafetería poco concurrida. Tomaron asiento y ordenaron. Entre pláticas salió el tema.

- Supe que inspiraste a Elis en su poema mágico. ¿Cómo es que conoces las rosas?

Itzel desvió la pregunta, conduciéndose a su punto. -¿Ama a Elis? No me mienta, Joven Seiya. Sé cuándo falsea. Y me imagino que es un buen hombre por colaborar en defender el orfanato. Sabe a lo que me refiero.

- No entiendo tu pregunta -palideció.

- Ni tampoco yo la de usted. Estamos a mano.-la respuesta que buscaba. Seiya ya no tendría por qué salir de su anhelo. - Los entremeses son de buen gusto.- cogió una de las galletitas, delicadamente la llevó a la boca de Seiya.

La aceptó más por intriga. Mastico- En verdad que sí. Aunque Elis prepara unos panecillos muy ricos, que podrían ganarle a este.- No es que la chica, de cabellos grises, le pasara de noche o se le hiciera fea. Al contrario, la miraba hermosa y frágil como una flor. No obstante Seiya, entendía su compromiso. ¿o las palabras se le escaparon de los labios sin querer?

- ¡Ah!, no siempre fue así. -contradijo la chica de cutis porcelano.- Supongo que las circunstancias hacen que las personas maduren. Elis nunca podrá dejar de amar a Rick. Será una tarea difícil para usted.

- No tengo el interés de ocupar su lugar. Más bien deseo ganarme él mío propio -discutió él, empezando a notar un apego de aversión, en Itzel, a su futura "compañera" de vida.

La preciosa dama del buen decir notó la inconformidad, mudando los aires - Es que todo esto es un asombro para mí. Me preocupa que el corazón de mi amada amiga resulte herido de nuevo.

- Nadie la lastimara. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Por otro lado, Elis mantenía una charla con Cábala en una vivienda de una pobre colonia de la ciudad. Nada cerca de su apartamento.

- ¿Un demonio? Siempre se inmiscuye en los aprietos más inauditos. Ama.

- Quiero descubrir el tipo de Demonio que es… mi hermano le dio un medallón con esta forma. -le extendió un boceto; Un circulo, en el interior una cruz.

- La insignia de Gaia… -las obsidianas de sus globos oculares tenían suficiente espacio para navegar, pues había abierto demasiado sus ojos en el asombro.

- Gaia, Gaia… Sí, recuerdo las historias que nos contaba el abuelo a las chicas y a mí cuando estábamos muy pequeñas. Una vieja leyenda de un planeta distante… La Tierra. -hacía memoria.

La anciana comenzó a buscar en el librerito de la alcoba. Agarró un libro de pastas cafés claras, sopló el polvo. Hojeó hasta llegar a la página indicada- ¡Caelus! En la Tierra fue conocido como la divinidad del firmamento. En otras partes del universo, como aquí en Cybele, asumieron de él un Demonio, de Alma Estelar. El libro dice que Gaia fue la patrona de la Tierra, en su tiempo se desposó con Caelus. Formando los planetas del "Sistema Solar" no sé sí se llame así…

- La intriga viene con la abrupta separación. Ónix, el rey demonio del Tártaro, no le gustó en nada la felicidad que prosperaba en la Tierra como en el cielo y condenó a Caelus a devorarse a sus hijos, porque uno de ellos tomaría su lugar. -rió un poco Elis- Con eso nos asustaba el abuelo cuando nos portábamos mal.

- Entonces su prometido es Caelus. Presumo que ha regresado para ajustar cuentas con Ónix y restablecer el amor de Gaia.

- A no ser que ya lo está restableciendo. -propuso la castaña rojiza.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? -a Cábala se le prendió el foco- Sospecha de la Señorita Lakmus.

- Tengo mis motivos y todo estalla en esa "rosa" -entrecerró sus ojos azules frescos.- Bueno, ahora que ya conozco el meollo del asunto, atenderé mis ocupaciones.

- La agencia ha sido muy clara… con respecto a Krisna. -mentó la mujer de avanzada edad.

- También es un demonio, inferior, pero lo es. El orfanatorio ha sido un buen lugar para alejarlo de los Salem. -guardó toda la información que pudo, cuanto libro halló que le sirviera- De los asuntos de la Agencia me encargaré yo. ¡Gracias por pasarme el informe del comandante! Dile que ya no haré travesuras.

- Igual que su antecesor… con los mismos ojos azules. Tan únicos en este planeta. -susurró la mujer al irse su Ama.

"_**El demonio despertará.**_

_**abrigándola...**_

_**sin considerarla.**_

_**algún día con lujuria la amará"**_

No sabía la hora. Copas, tras copas que sintió ligeras, lo asaltaron por sorpresa. Itzel lo llevó a su apartamento. El recuerdo vago asaltaba su mente, sus labios sacudiéndolo sin resultado. Lo que sí tenía en claro transcurría en que no hubo más que acaloramiento. Se levantó de la cama sintiendo repudio hacia el mismo. No quiso despertarla. Hecho a su cuesta sus cosas y salió de aquella residencia.

Caminó un largo rato, preguntándose a él mismo. "¿Seiya, dónde has quedado?"

Lo pensó tanto, hasta decidir volver a su nuevo hogar.

Miró a Elis dormida en la sala, con montones de libros desparramados en el sofá. Todos llevaban por título estudios de demonología. Sintió vergüenza. La cargó en sus brazos para acostarla en la recamara de ella. Elis habló dormida…

-Rick… -Sujetó fuertemente a Seiya.- ¿Volviste a beber?

- ¡Sí! -no supo que más decirle. Una reacción automática.

- Edmund se molestará… Duerme en mi habitación -sugirió en su cansancio. No lo soltó nunca.

Seiya se quedó en blanco.

"_**El dolor se irá marchitando**_

_**la sombra clara se tornará**_

_**Pues yace en mi dormido.**_

_**un demonio que despertará"**_


	10. SACRIFICIO… ¿AMOR?

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda háganosla saber n,n

(Recomendación musical: _Beber de tu Sangre Autor. _- Autor_: Moenia_)

…

Alma Estelar.

***OCTAVO CAPÍTULO***

**~* SACRIFICIO… ¿AMOR? *~**

¿Qué serías capaz de realizar por la persona que proteges? ¿Por esconder sus secretos? Los seres humanos tendemos a abatirnos por nosotros mismos, difícilmente por los demás. Te sorprenderías lo que un prójimo, al que ni consideras como amigo, hace por guardar tus secretos, sea como sea…

"_**Tantas cosas en la mente me aterran**_

_**el pensar en todo y nada de una vez**_

_**el estar dormido, el soñar con frio**_

_**el permanecer perdido, buscándote"**_

_En dónde se localizaba esta vez… un sueño, de seguro. Su rededor lucía esplendoroso. Flores por doquier, una alfombra azul en medio del camino, a cada costado del sendero, personas sentadas en gradillas blancas. Se miró las manos, los brazos, un traje de novio a su percepción, le costaba trabajo mirar el color, sabía era algún tono neutro. Luego sintió un brazo sujetando el suyo, una chica con un vestido de novia claro, se atrevería a decir blanco. Miró el rostro de la… ¿adolecente? Sin duda podría identificar esa cara donde fuera. Elis, entre los quince o dieciséis. No definía el rango por el ligero maquillaje que enmarcaba con suavidad sus facciones. Para ser sincero se veía espectacular, nunca había tenido la delicadeza de verla en ese sentido. Su mirada intensa y azul iluminada por la caricia de una sonrisa, que nunca le había visto. Un flechazo en la cara, entonces se dio cuenta que el único color que podía percibir era el azul, como el cielo. Volvió a Elis, la música de fondo atacaba en tonos de vals. Siguió con ella el recorrido, la escuchó decirle con voz infantil y cariñosa._

_- Estoy muy feliz de que uniremos nuestras vidas…_

_Él no le contestó nada, en su lugar sonrió. Al llegar al pódium, dónde hombres encapuchados procederían la ceremonia, el cielo dejó de ser zarco. Es más, ahora los colores que divisaba pasaban en matices carmesíes. A similitud del cabello de Elis, a diferencia que poseía el marcado color del coñac. El hechicero dijo unas palabras en leguas antiguas del planeta Cybele, no lo entendió. De nuevo la bóveda celeste irrumpió sus pensamientos. Vio bajar un ángel de luminosas e impresionantes alas, largo cabello tono heno sujetado por una tiara élfica. Extraño para él, a ese ser le veía en color total. _

_Sintió un impacto en su costado, la sangre comenzó a brotarle bajo su última costilla… podía ver su color, sentir el aroma, la consistencia de aquel líquido corporal. Elis se arrojó a él para protegerlo, mientras él le exclamaba._

_- ¡NO! TRENCITAS, ensuciarás tú vestido…_

_Sintió el lánguido hilo del aliento, las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo. Elis escurría lágrimas negras por el cosmético de sus ojos._

_- No, no, no cierres los ojos, ¡POR FAVOR! NO ME DEJES RICK._

Seiya se despertó en la calamidad de su sueño, ¿cuál sería el significado? Su cabeza daba vuelcos sintiendo el vértigo de la resaca. Buscó a Elis en la cama, no se encontraba ahí. Después de quedarse en blanco, escuchar que Elis lo llamaba Rick y el jaloneó a postrarlo a su costado, recordó abrazarla por compasión, ¿o arrepentimiento? Se juzgaba poco ético el acto hecho con Itzel, lo único que le quedaba para reparar su error le acomodó en fingir ser Rick. Sin embargo el sueño lo fastidio por completo.

¿Por qué concebir culpa? La castaña caoba no era nada suyo, ni amiga.

En fin, se levantó de la cama, afuera del closet aún se hallaba el vestuario que usaría ese día. Elis era una muchacha práctica, planeaba la ropa que usaría en la semana, y colocaba afuera, colgado de una reja, el que se pondría en la jornada. Esa chica, por lo general usaba ropas de colores oscuros y odiaba los vestidos o faldas, un luto, pensaba Seiya. Muy raro encontrar la ropa intacta. Para indagar su paradero salió de la habitación, seguro se encontraría en el estudio. Nada. En el laboratorio. Nada. En el ático. Nada. ¿En el cuarto de Edmund?… ¿baño? Nada. Le vociferó unas veinte veces… sin respuesta. Fue a la sala, los libros seguían en el desorden del día anterior. Los acomodó, porque Elis detestaba el desorden, era muy estricta en esa cuestión. Entre los libros había una revista de vestidos de boda. ¿Estaba entusiasmada por el asunto? La ojeó para asegurarse sí alguno pasaba por el favorito de la chica, cuando calló una fotografía. Sí fotografía o "antigüedad" como les llamaba su "compañera" Se miraba a Elis vestida de novia, de la misma manera que en su sueño, al lado de Rick…

Mudo.

El mismo traje del sueño que traía puesto, en color gris, al menos lo que alcanzó a ver. Colocó el recuerdo en alguna de las páginas. Ninguno de los trajes de boda, de los artículos del librito de Cybele, siquiera ostentaba al parecido del de Elis, que se colocaba muy de la Tierra, igual al de Rick. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que los nervios lo traicionaban o la **cruda**… realidad.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, pues no aguantaba la sed endemoniada por la bebida de la noche anterior. En la barrita estaba su desayuno, el de siempre, sumo de fruta, verduras en caldo, etcétera. La joven tenía una vida muy cuadrada, caviló. Al lado del "común banquete" estaba una notita de ¿papel? escrita con perfecta y estética caligrafía. Dónde había quedado el asunto tecnológico… eso sólo significaba que había salido muy pronto y que ni su desayuno se había comido, porque en el enorme refrigerador se hallaban las porciones de ella intactas. Tomó agua a por mayor y se dedicó a leer la nota.

"_Seiya._

_¡Desayunas bien!, a un lado de tu comida está una fórmula para el dolor de cabeza. Lo bebes después de alimentarte. _-Que intuitiva… bueno, cualquiera lo supondría con el aliento que se cargaba- _Más a la izquierda un amuleto, con diez horas de duración, sin embargo no será lo mismo que el original. ¿Dónde dejaste el tuyo? Pregúntale a tus hermanos, ha de estar por ahí. No te preocupes, comprendo que es un asunto nuevo para ti y es fácil olvidarlo. _-Tocó su pecho… ¡Imbécil! Sí, sabía el lugar en el que lo había dejado y no era precisamente el apartamento de sus hermanos. Más pesadumbre.- _Nos veremos en la escuela._

_P. D. Mira tú reloj, a puesto que apenas alcanzas a mal desayunar."_

Estaba en lo cierto…

Mal desayunó, se bebió el elixir curativo, se dio una ducha express, cambió y se colocó el improvisado amuleto. ¿Dónde andaría esa chica? Ahora detestaba el descuido de no tener el número del comunicador de Elis.

Al llegar a la escuela notó que las mujeres le veían de manera diferente, parecían tener pensamientos libidinosos sobre él. Sintió el acoso, deseaba por un instante ser diminuto.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Bue-buenos días! -Saludó Siena tímida, con mejillas ruborizadas.

Cloe le coqueteó guiñándole el ojo - ¡Qué guapo luces hoy…! Seiya

Viorel ni siquiera quiso darle los buenos días, estaba tan roja que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate.

Unos segundos después entraron Yaten y Taiki… las cosas se calmaron sorprendentemente.

- ¿Han visto a Elis? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Te paliaste con ella. ¡Hay! Seiya. Esto parece amor apache. -profesó Yaten, burlándose de su hermano.

- Sí no la amas porqué estás con ella… -preguntó Taiki, presintiendo. Algo anormal pasaba con la pareja.

Seiya ignoró sus comentarios- ¡Chicas!, ¡por favor! ¿Han visto a Elis?

Viorel sintió un alivio al ya no pensar en esas cosas eróticas del de zafiros. Contestándole -No, la verdad suponíamos que estaría junto a ti.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio prisa a sus pasos y fue a buscarla a su salón. Alcanzó a oír a Yaten decirle "Necesitamos hablar, hermano"

Misma cara de las chicas, lo devoraban con la mirada y aunque buscó entre las muchachas, no había rastros de ella. Se devolvió a su aula. Salir del rango de Yaten y Taiki le era imposible… sin ellos a su lado sentía que alguna mujer lo violaría en medio de todas las miradas. Itzel apenas entraba, el remordimiento se opuso a quererle destinar un saludo, una mirada o lo que fuera. Por la rendija miró una silueta caminar pausada, el cabello no lo engañaba. La grisácea intentó saludarlo, pero poco le importó, estaba demasiado preocupado por Elis.

- ¡Hey! Elis… emmm… ¿tenías ocupaciones? -preguntó inseguro, de forma que no se viera interesado, según él.

- Amm… -desubicada, con la mirada algo perdida, le entregó el medallón- vo-voy a mi clase… -luego se detuvo por un instante- No tienes q-que hacerlo s-si no… -se atraganto, intentando detenerse en una pared.- quieres. -no dejo oportunidad a que Seiya argumentara algo.

¿De algo estaba seguro? ¿Tenía celos? ¿lo desobligaba? o ¿lo aborrecía? Era un horror para él intentar comprender a esa muchacha, un total signo de interrogación a pesar de ser tan cuadrada. Se le veía mal, con el cabello mojado… la ropa mal puesta. ¿Habría reñido con Itzel? Mas jovencitas atacándole con lascivas miradas, se regresó a su salón por el miedo a ellas. Se colocó el colguije, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas. Prometiéndose no olvidarlo de nuevo.

No hubo mucho que hablar con el resto, la clase continuó normal.

Itzel parecía complacida con un pecadito que cometió. Entonces recordaba el asunto.

_- ¡Buenos días! Elis.-le saludó cortés. La estaba esperando._

_- Bu-buenos… d-días -desde su perspectiva, la castaña rojiza, Elis se miraba ¿drogada?_

_- Ayer Seiya olvido esto en mi apartamento. -sonrió delicadamente con una linda cara de ingenuidad._

_- ¡Oh! S-sí… Seiya… Se-Seiya, me comentó que -pestañeó continuamente, tratando de alejar la imagen borrosa que tenía de Itzel- Saldría a pla-platicar contigo. ¡Gra-gracias!_

_Entraron juntas, la veía tan desequilibrada que sintió pena por ella. Aunque quería preguntarle que le había pasado, supuso que estaba algo desvelada preparándose para el concurso. Así que la ayudo. Después de todo eran grandes amigas._

"_**Podria gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber de tu sangre**_

_**Podria gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber de tu sangre"**_

En horas de receso, Yaten raptó prácticamente a Seiya y lo condujo a un apartado de la escuela. Traía una bolsa en las manos.

- ¡Ah!, sí es sobre debatir el punto de que amo a Elis o no…-le interrumpió Yaten.

- Eso no lo discuto, se ve claramente que estás loco por ella. Un amor algo… apache, pero Amor -luego cambió abruptamente la charla- Quiero hablarte de Taiki…

- ¿Está algo mal? -Lo veía venir. Desde días Taiki estaba irritado con él.

- No, todo lo contrario. Verás, primero empezó a resolver ecuaciones muy complicadas, supuse que era normal… luego se pasó horas contando las estrellas, dijo que ya sabía cuántas eran… -sorprendido le narraba a Seiya.

- Ha de estar bromeando. -sonrió el pelinegro.

- Eso no es todo. Hoy en la mañana, al desayunar, se quedó estático por unos segundo, mirando calculadoramente cada pieza en la cocina y Seiya… -se atragantó el peliplatino- En media hora, con lo que encontró ahí, construyó una réplica perfecta de la Torre Eiffel a escala.

Se carcajeó Seiya, quizá intentaban sacarle una sonrisa -¡Gracias! Lo necesitaba

Yaten desempaco el objeto de la bolsa de papel, mostrándole la torre - ¿Crees que esto se pueda conseguir aquí?

- ¡Cielo santo! -exclamó Seiya.

- También a mí me pasan cosas extrañas... yo… -Fue interrumpido.

A lo lejos escuchó unos gritos, Viorel y Taiki proclamando el nombre del ojizafiro. Pronto Yaten guardo el modelo.

- ¡Seiya! Tienes que venir rápido… Elis, Elis está en la enfermería. -La de cabello Cian se veía alterada.

En el recorrido Taiki lo miró muy de mala gana. Al llegar, enfrente del trío caramelo e Itzel, hizo dos preguntas que turbaron la cabeza de Seiya- ¿Está embarazada? ¿Por eso te casas con ella? Eres un irresponsable Seiya. ¡Qué podría esperar de ti!

Imposible, prácticamente imposible... apenas comenzaban a sostener charlas amistosas ¿o?, ¡Naaa! ¡Qué va! Estaba muy consciente de sus actos con Elis, dormir juntos no apostaba a que por osmosis pasara el asuntito.

Itzel por poco y pierde el conocimiento, tembló de impotencia al creerse victoriosa con seducir a Seiya. Pretendía ella que sería cuestión de tiempo de tenerlo a sus pies. Pero una Elis en cinta ya pasaba diferente.

En cuanto a Cloe, Viorel y Siena parecía gustares la idea.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, el director estaba indignado, ¡qué decir! Enfurecido.

Se oyó del hombre- No habrá concurso para usted. Comprende que está descalificada. Violó el reglamento… Pasé el informe a la secretaria de su abuelo, ese hombre es difícil de encontrar… -suspiro- únicamente la sostiene en la escuela el hecho de ser una Salem. De otro modo estaría a diez quilómetros de aquí. -luego salió rumorando- ¡Drogarse! ¿Dónde quedaron las buenas costumbres?

Seiya se atragantó, lo demás le clavaron la mirada en la imaginativa consulta de sí sabía algo. Aunque comúnmente, desde haberla conocido, siempre decía tener ocupaciones, desapareciéndose del lugar. Inequívoco que ella no soportó más sin la substancia, lo veía claro… era una toxicómana.

Siena entró a la habitación antes que cualquiera. Sin dejar pasar, lanzarle una mirada de poco aprecio al sentir que Seiya la creía una maniaca de las toxinas.

- ¿Qué paso? Elisita. -Dijo Seina con el cariño más grande del mundo, abrazándola fuertemente.

Elis tenía la cara lacia, la alejó de ella con un ligero estrujón- Lo que oyes. Yo puedo arreglar mis asuntos sola. -Se levantó de la camilla, en el entendido que estarían todos mirándola. Se paró frente a Seiya. - ¿Aún deseas estar al lado de una adicta?

- Las mujeres como esa no valen la pena -le comento Taiki a su hermano, mirando indiferente a la castaña rojiza.- Hazme un buen favor y déjala.

Elis pasó de largo tenía en mente irse a su apartamento. No soportaría un instante los reproches infundados, vergüenza y las risas.

A Seiya le llegó ese aroma inconfundible, observó una pequeña cortada en las muñecas de Elis… Su deliciosa y suculenta sangre, después de no tomar por completo sus alimentos y ser hora del almuerzo, ese olor le abría el apetito. Caminó unos pasos e Itzel lo retuvo.

- No la sigas, necesita estar sola. Yo la conozco bien. -alegó en ruego.

Seiya no entendía la razón de seguir las órdenes de Itzel como perrito faldero.

Esa tarde al salir de clases Itzel le pidió una "reunión" para discutir el tema, quería que juntos descubrieran la verdad. El objetivo real de Itzel, transcurría en otra posición.

"_**Tras los muros de mi casa tan fría**_

_**puedo pensar en algo para hacer calor**_

_**el moverme me hace titubear y dudar**_

_**pero esa imagen no se irá jamás"**_

_Cinco de la madrugada de ese día, lo recordaba tan claro. Seiya aún estaba dormido. Supuso que le fue bien con Itzel, siendo el Caelus y quizá ella Gaia estaría comenzando el romance. Hoy discutiría aquel punto con el pelinegro, no tendría que forzarse a estar al lado de ella. Encontraría una forma para escapar de las garras de Belun. Algo en el código… no, no había nada en el código, se lo conocía de pe a pá. Bueno, las reglas a atenderlas después. Le subió más la frazada, le dejaría dormir una o dos horas más para que se repusiera de la borrachera. Notó que no traía el medallón, pobrecillo estaba aprendiendo a acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida, le haría uno que soportara un gran tiempo, posiblemente Yaten o Taiki le llevarían eso. Luego pensó que no se acordaba como había terminado ahí, se imaginaba que había llegado demasiado borracho, la vio incómoda en el sofá, la llevó a su habitación y no pudo dar un paso más. Se paró enérgica y con una sonrisa dulce al verle dormir, estaba feliz por Seiya, de que encontrara a su amor del pasado. Sí tan sólo ella pudiera tener a Rick a su lado._

_Lo primero que empezó a realizar fue preparar el amuleto, un rato más el curador del malestar del pelinegro, a continuación el desayuno. Al momento exacto en que pensaba tomar una ducha, el teléfono de la casa sonó._

_- ¡Residencia Salem! -optimista como en mucho tiempo no lo estaba, contestó._

_- "¡Buenos Días!, mi amada Dama. - conocía bastante bien el tonito de voz refinado de Belun.- ¿Tan buen caballero es el joven Kou? Se te escucha de maravilla."_

_- Amm… Belun. ¿Cuál es el asunto? No tengo tiempo, Seiya está por despertar._

_- Sí, se puso una borrachera tremenda ayer con una mujercita… ¿Me pregunto qué dirá el parlamento de magos del asunto?_

_Elis tembló, por el momento no era recomendable dejar que Seiya anduviera en los trotes de la asamblea, si lo olfateaban, le medían el aura y lo juzgaban a su modo, descubrirían que era un Demonio y eso era de temer. Ella se hizo un juramento de protegerlo -Será una mala broma… ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Te estoy esperando abajo. Podremos negociar tú y yo para que no salga a la luz._

_- ¡No tardo!, te aseguro que eso está truqueado. Conozco a Seiya y sé que es incapaz- Le defendió, colgó el teléfono. Escribió una nota para Seiya y bajó rápido. Aún traía puesta la ropa del día anterior._

_Tuvieron un viaje sin charlas, pues argumentó que las pruebas las tenía en otro lado y aunque le debatió, al final declinó ir con Belun. _

_La llevó a un apartamento lejano, en los suburbios de la provincia. La pasó a un cuarto con pocas cosas y luego Belun sonrió._

_- Todo tu cuerpo huele a Demonio… ¿El chico Kou?_

_- ¡No digas estupideces! No vuelvo a tener una relación con ninguno. -contestó muy segura._

_- Después de Rick -la atacó, sirviéndole un vaso con licor que posteriormente le ofreció._

_-Él no es el tema, además sabes que no bebo licor… -contestó ella._

_- Sí, con un sorbo te pones muy cariñosa, según recuerdo. -entonces sirvió agua.- Hablábamos del chico Kou, la posibilidad jugosa de ser un demonio._

_¡Estúpida!, ¡Estúpida!, olvidó bañarse… y esa noche había dormido con Seiya… Tomó el vaso y bebió un trago para mostrar su seguridad.- Nada que ver, ya te dije que odio tratar con esa raza y conoces mi postura._

_- Entonces tendré que fijar mis ojos en él para descubrirlo… a menos que…_

_En menos de lo que se esperaba, las cosas se pusieron difusas, sus manos temblaban, su mente no hilaba con el resto de su cuerpo, los dientes le cascabelearon. - Ale-aléjate de-de Seiya… No-no es nada de lo que… crees._

_- ¡Qué bien! Hagamos un trato, tú me das lo que quiero y yo ya no molesto al caballero Kou._

_- Haz lo que quie-quieras de mí, mí… No-no me-tas a el chico en… esto. -Repuso confusa, debía protegerlo de las garras de los Salem._

_El veneno la atacó por completo, ya no podía moverse de forma normal. Belun conocía el poder de Elis, desatándolo se las arreglaría para ponerlo fuera de combate por unos meses. La drogó para no tener la dificultad de lastimar el hermoso rostro que deseaba conservar para él._

_Sentía las caricias enfermizas sobre ella, forcejeó un momento con él del asco que le producía. Sus repugnantes manos la tocaban por todas partes, cerró los ojos, su expresión de vómito venía… Sintió su cuerpo decaer, una de sus manos chocó contra un objeto punzocortante._

_Lo demás que recordaba era a ella sentada en una de las esquinas del colegio. Con el cabello mojado, ropa limpia y mal abrochada… Sus manos temblando, no podía ponerse de pie. Quería gritar al sentir su cuerpo ultrajado, la impotencia, la aberración. Seguía temblando. Nadie, nadie podía saberlo. No conocía del todo la actitud de Seiya y no le gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima por ella. Odiaba ese sentimiento centrado en sí misma. No lo volvería a padecer, no dejaría que Seiya renunciara a su pasado amor por corresponder a su protección. JAMÁS. _

Y Jamás lo olvidaría. En su recámara encogida deseaba desaparecer del firmamento, volverse polvo… Por fin, sin nadie a la vista, gritó histérica, lloró hasta que sus ojos no pudieran soltar más lágrimas, mordió su almohada, con la voz ya raspada imploró al cielo.

- Rick, sólo llévame contigo… ya no deseo poner a nadie más en peligro. ¡Quiero morir!

"_**Podría gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber de tu sangre**_

_**Podría gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber de tu sangre"**_

Aunque estaba cerca de Itzel, la chica que le ponía nervioso, el panorama era distinto en aquel rato. Ella hablaba, él la miraba mover la boca. Su mente estaba en lamerse los labios con el sabor de la sangre de Elis. Se levantó sin concebirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Seiya? -preguntó gentilmente Itzel.

- Esto no es una indagatoria sobre Elis. Estás contándome historias de ella que no me interesa saber -bastante molesto admitió Seiya- Además, no debiste atreverte en darle el medallón… ¿por qué no me lo entregaste personalmente?

- Pues, no sé -agachó la cabeza con total gesto de inexperiencia.

- Lo sabes… desde que te conocí estabas interesada en mí ¿no? Ayer no estaba en mis cabales, ¿qué pusiste a mi bebida? Hasta lo de Gaya lo haces mal, no eres nada discreta. -Le dijo con integra cordura.- ¡Qué estúpido soy!

- Gaya… -suspiró- ¿No lo entiendes…? Pensé que haciendo eso recordarías… Tenemos un destino. Juntos… Seiya. -mencionaba en son de lamento.

- No sé a qué te refieras. Aunque seas la hija de alguien a que estimo... -no sintió dolor en recordar a Usagi, pero aún le daba poco agrado el asunto- No sabes cómo abomino al destino. El mentado Destino me lo paso por… -le dio la espalda, ella intentó detenerlo y la aventó a la mesa. Pudo observar que de su muñeca salía sangre... No le importó, realmente odiaba que hubiera hecho eso. La cara llena de irritación era obvia en Seiya.

Su comunicador sonó.

_- Seiya, la situación se puso grave, necesitamos refuerzos.-fue Taiki el que le habló._

Ya tenía donde desfogar su furia.

En unos minutos se incorporó al cuerpo de gurreros. En las alturas se encontraba una nueva enemiga, haciéndose llamar Runzita. Una chica muy simpática de vestido floreado rosa palo, como su corto pelo y sus ojos. Les sonreía a todos, muy picara.

- ¡Oh! No me imaginaba que acabaría con las Moon Scout y los Knight tan fácil.

Seiya lanzó su láser a la enemiga y ella dejó que le impactara, era como una ventisca en sus cabellos.

Raro. Esta ocasión no había gente con piezas afuera. La villana fingió atacar a una, al parecer quería llamar su atención.

- Me dijeron que hiciera sufrir a alguno de ustedes… ¿Quién es Caelus? Debo matar a sus amigos hasta verlo rogar piedad. -Muy cómicamente anunció.

El pelinegro se atragantó, luego miró a sus amigos. -¡Váyanse de aquí!

- ¿De qué hablas Fighter? -Preguntó Taiki, mirándolo confuso. Cargando a Silver Moon desmayada.

- ¡He dicho que se vayan! -El rugido de Fighter fue aterrador a los oídos de los guerreros.

- ¡AH! Tú eres Caelus. Mi jefecito lo ordenó… ¿por quién empiezo? -Se preguntó. Miró a Healer cubriendo a Copper Moon. Luego a Maker con Silver Moon en brazos… ¡Uhh! Golden Moon estaba descubierta.

En menos de lo que Seiya pudo reflexionar, Runzita extendió su mano para atacarla, en aquel momento una rosa roja le desvió cayendo al suelo muy próximo a Fighter.

- ¿Tuxido Kamen? -Extendió los ojos el pelinegro mirando la flor, podía oler la sangre de Elis aún en esta…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? -enfurecida gimió haciendo berrinche Runzita.

Luego miró Fighter la dirección de donde provenía la rosa… Sailor Gaya. Rosa creada por Elis, el poema. Un dulce regalo para Itzel… Y ella se atrevió a jugar sucio con la castaña siendo tan amigas, por más que eso fuera un trato, conjeturando el desentendimiento de los demás. Qué sabía Itzel de su pacto, nada, y aun así se entrometió.

Gaya no dijo ni media palabra, se concretó a lanzarle la piedra opal a Seiya, Luego se aventuró a golpear al enemigo con furia.

La piedra opal reaccionó al contacto de él, transformándose en una laza. Fue hacía la chica Runzita. Despidió la lanza cuando Gaya distraía al enemigo y esta se incrusto en el corazón de la villana. Poco duró pues quedó en el suelo como la gema preciosa de su nombre.

Seiya aún se conservaba en sus cabales, estando a lo próximo de Gaya y cargado de rencor- ¡Doble cara!

Sailor Gaya agachó la cabeza por fracciones de segundo, miró acercarse a Fighter, rehuyéndole con un estado de culpa, recogió la rosa- Esto es muy especial, un recuerdo de una amiga a la que estimo. -Un gran salto y se perdió entre el atardecer.

Todos dejaron sus identidades secretas, tomaron la gema y la colocaron en una bolsita de terciopelo guinda con la otra.

A Cloe le llamó la atención la insignia que transportaba cada uno de los transformadores, pensó en abrir la boca. No obstante el dolor la tumbo- ¡Auch! -Gimió Cloe al doblarse por el dolor. Acto seguido se tocó el tobillo.

- ¡Te llevaré a casa! -sonrió Yaten y la cargó en brazos.

- ¡Discúlpame con Elis!… Fui muy grosero. - Cargando a la dormida Viorel,

Taiki le habló al pelinegro, en remordimiento

- Yo… no sé… -Inconcluso Seiya, Taiki le robo la palabra.

- Hoy conocimos a su abuelo. No sabía que antes de casarse, las Salem tienen tan aguda preparación y el asunto se prestaba en secreto…

- Pero ir al colegio en esa condición, fue algo… torpe -Cloe en resignación.

- Es más el estilo actual de Elis. Se ha vuelto una chica madura y con el accidente perdió muchas clases -Sonrió Siena.

- Algunas no maduran -Con sus ojos cobre en Siena, indicando el lado infantil de la rubia, carcajeó.

Todos miraban a Seiya, era el menos entendido en el asunto, sin embargo fingió saberlo. Pero antes de intentar interpretar el ambiente tenía que ir con Elis. El castaño agregó

- Seiya, en una semana tendremos concierto y necesitamos ensayar en estos días. ¿No hay problema?

- No te preocupes. -respondió el ojiazul.

Todos se despidieron.

"_**El pensar en ti me hace recordar**_

_**el encanto que provoca tu fragilidad**_

_**quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar**_

_**el hablar de ti me puede delatar"**_

La casa de Cloe, una mansión enorme en los distritos de gente rica. Dos guardias a la entrada, una caseta de vigilancia, un garaje con unos diez automotores, incluyéndole el majestuoso jardín repleto de diferentes especies de plantas y flores. En el interior se encontraban Yaten y Cloe. El peliplata la llevó a la sala, admiraba la cantidad de adornos y muebles costosos en la residencia, pantallas enormes. Se atrevería a creer que tendrían una sala de cine en alguna parte del hogar. Entre todo el lujo y pomposidad, el sitio entonaba cálido, silencioso y lleno de fotografías digitales de la familia. Sus padres no estaban en casa, los guaruras en la puerta. Cloe se quejaba más y más.

- No podré filmar en estos días… ¡que estrés!

- Te preocupas demasiado.

- Yaten. Actuar es mi vida, es la manera en la que demuestro mi amor a las personas que quiero. -mentó la pelirosa con cara de dolor.

- Permíteme darle un ojo a tu tobillo.

- Ya te habías tardado, Yaten… a veces creo que tu cabeza circula en suficiencias.

- Cloe… -sonrió descalzándola- cojeamos del mismo pie. -no le costó darse cuenta que el tobillo reflejaba una inflamación impía. - ¡Dios!

- ¿Qué pasa? -se miró al pie exclamando- tardará en curarse y Viorel terminó tan mal para sanarme.

- Iré por un poco de Hielo.

En la cocina comenzó a trabajar una idea, quería saber cuál motivo tenía para despreciar a Elis en el pasado… bueno, realmente le preocupaba el asunto de ese tal Rick.

Tomó el hielo y lo colocó en el tobillo hinchado.- ¿Quién es Rick?

Cloe soltó una risilla de picardía.- ¿Celoso?

- No somos novios, ni nada por el estilo. Curiosidad… -en defensa actuó Yaten. ¿Celos? ¿Él? Cloe sí que era una vanidosa. La observó detenidamente en disimulo para deliberar; profesional, retadora, simpática, impulsiva, extrovertida, sincera, con unos coquetos ojos cobrizos, cabellera muy cuidada, figura de Diosa, bastante atractiva… Cómo podía especularse que estuviera enamorado de ella. ¿O se equivocaba el petulante Kou? Para nada, él vivía para su princesa Kakyuu.

- ¡Claro! -sarcástica contestó-Rick fue el único de mis guardianes que pudo despertar. Porque has de saber que yo soy la princesa de la luna de Cybele.-con mucho engreimiento le contó ella.

- ¿Enserio? No lo sabía. -se quedó asombrado.

- En el pasado yo y Edmund fuimos algo… -respiró profundo- Desde los trece años llevamos peleando en batallas con muchos enemigos. Siena y Endmund han sido novios desde los once, es la vida de ahora que rompe con el pasado. -volvió al tema del rubio- Rick llegó a mí para protegerme, Siena y Viorel despertaron sus poderes después… en esos trotes se hizo muy amigo de Edmund y conoció a Elis, qué puedo decir, se enamoraron perdidamente. Cuando la paz reino en Cybele, Rick le propuso matrimonio a ella.

- ¿La dejó por las amenazas de Belun? -una intranquilidad invadió al ojiverde. Si regresaba el tal Rick, Seiya saldría lastimado-

Sus cobres se quedaron estáticos, su piel sentía el hielo -Rick no era un chico común. Descendía de una familia de Demonios importantes que defendían la guardia real de la Luna roja, pero eso no lo saben Siena, Itzel y Viorel Así que no lo digas… Me abandonó por Elis…

- Estabas enamorada de él -se turbó un poco.

- No, para nada. Mi mejor amigo. Le guarde rencor a Elis por que el día de su boda lo asesinaron unos familiares del parlamento de los Salem. Al intentar llevárselo con ellos. Aún no comprendo que pasó, solo vi a Elis salir a evitarlo y creo que en esa disputa él la protegió y murió. La culpé por ello, por conceptuar que la sangre de una Salem puede embelesar a los Demonios.

- ¿Có-cómo? -bastante asombrado.

- Yaten. La vida de los Salem es muy difícil. Llena de códigos, magia, rituales…

- Pobre chica… -retiró el hielo- ¿Mejor?

- Un poco…Ya te sientes oliviado de tener el camino libre. Yaten.

- ¿Libre? Excelente chiste, Cloe.

- ¡Vamos! Siempre estás protegiéndome, andas a mi lado a todas partes, eres caballeroso. ¿Tengo que darte un golpe en la cabeza para que te des cuenta?… y eres afortunado… -sin miedo le exteriorizó.

- Los siento si te confundí. Vivo para servir a mi princesa.

- Posiblemente ya no. -sonrió con dulzura.- he estado viendo sus transformadores. -de su bolso sacó una insignia cuarteada y la enseñó a Yaten, el cual observó lo parecido que era a las que portaban en los suyos -Esta perteneció a mi padre verdadero. Me la dio Edmund. Me gusta tenerla a mi lado para recordarlo a él y a mi madre.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? -se levantó algo molesto por esa tontería.

- Que mi padre biológico sirvió para el príncipe de Edmund…

Un anciano abrazaba a Elis, tratando de reponerla. Había pasado horas conversando con ella en su apartamento.

- Mi princesita… analiza las cosas. Belun es un tradicionalista. Crees que te pondría la mano encima de esa forma.

- Pe-pero yo…

- ¿Recuerdas el acto? Claro que no. Se comportó astuto al planificarlo. Algo de sedante en el agua, algunas pecaminosas caricias, el baño, cambiarte y dejarte frente al colegio. -acaricio el cabello de la chica- Su intención fue nítida, separarte del Joven Kou. Aunque hay una forma de comprobarlo… con tu novio. -mirándole insinuante y meneando sus cejas- Al final de cuentas se van a casar

Un rubor trepó a su cara- ¡Comandante! Yo-yo simplemente lo protegía a él y al orfanato…

- ¿Por ser un Demonio? ¿Por los niños de la casa hogar? No, mi niña. No intentes cambiarme las cosas… Aquí y en el universo lo nombran amor.

Se escucharon unos ruidos presurosos, la castaña indicó con su mirada de no decirle nada a Seiya sobre lo que había transitado. El anciano asintió.

Seiya Corrió a la puerta de Elis, le tocó -¡Elis! ¡lo siento! Fui un estúpido. Debía haber preguntado antes…

Una impresión para el pelinegro, ¿Quién sería ese señor que abría la puerta del cuarto de Elis y sonreía? Un hombre corpulento, estampa de roble, con el cabello blanco, arrugas marcadas en la cara, barba larga, unos diez centímetros más alto que él. Uniforme de la armada de Cybele en azul marino. Antejos modernos y detrás de ellos unos luceros azules chispeantes y amables.

- ¡Lo siento! -dio unos pasos atrás.

- ¡Oh! el famoso joven Kou. Es un placer conocerte. Elis me hablaba de ti. -estrechó su mano con fuerza.- ¡Bienvenido a la familia! -se acomodó los lentes- Elido Salem, el abuelo de Elis, ¡a tu servicio muchacho!

- ¡Un placer! -contestó algo tenso.

- Relájate chico, no muerdo. Me quedaré hasta el día de la boda… espero no incomodar. -algo picarón le dijo a Seiya.

- No para nada, venía a… -¡Ups! Escenario incómodo, que podría decirle él para no poner a su futura "esposa" en problemas. Pensaba en el argumento matemático, incluyendo que entró al departamento como Juan por su casa.

Fue la risa más profunda y ronca que hubiera escuchado alguna vez en su vida Seiya. En aquel momento el abuelo posó su mano en el hombro del chico.- No empieces de anticuado. Sé que viven juntos. -se separó de la puerta- Yo desempacaré mis cosas, el cuarto de Edmund ha de estar disponible… ¡picarones!

- ¡Abuelo! -colorada y de un salto se levantó de la cama, quería volverse loca por las acusaciones mal infundadas.

- Hacerse los inocentes no va. Lo del asunto que paso con mi princesita, mañana te cuento Kou. Saca el pecho, mete la panza, alza la cara -rígido al momento que le golpeteaba la espalda, sumía el estómago y alzaba la cara de Seiya, en seguida los ojos turquesa del abuelo, calmados y gentiles se transformaron en unos amenazantes y determinados a matar- Más vale que el sacrificio de mi nieta valga la pena… no dejes a mi dulce princesita plantada o te mando fusilar…

- ¡Cómo cree!, si adoro e idolatro mucho a su nieta -sonrió perturbado. El atisbo del hombre le enterraba como estaca para un vampiro. Cuestionándose Seiya que similitud habría para un demonio.

- Ya no interrumpo. -su tono sagaz regresó.- La reconciliación siempre es muy interesante. -empujó al chico a la recamara y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Elis.

Seiya observó a Elis, nunca le había visto ruborizarse y menos de esa manera. Desde lejos miraba su tensión en el neurótico gesto. - Te has ruborizado -dijo bromeando Seiya.- ¿qué cosas pensaste?

- ¡Nada! Contigo nada. -arrugó la nariz, pero su voz fue queda.

- Yo… soy un patán. Leí de la preparación pe-pero… nunca maduré que prepararan tu cuerpo de esa manera.

- No te preocupes. -resignándose se sentó a la cama- Aún estás a tiempo de declinar.

- ¡Olvídalo! Por poco siento a tu abuelo ahorcarme.

- Es que el abuelo es… Es un hombre sarcástico…

- Voy hacer la cena. -comentó Seiya sosteniendo el picaporte, Elis lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerla!

Una elipsis curiosa. No se sentían incómodos. Seiya terminó por girar la perilla y arrancar a la cocina. Ambos empezaron a preparar los alimentos, un detalle raro, el que su compañera saliera de la típica cena. Porciones vastas, condimentadas, fritas, sin olvidar los filetes de carne que extrañamente llegaron al refrigerador de la chica. Seiya se enteró que el abuelo le llevaba todo aquel menjurje, para comer algo delicioso preparado por su nieta.

Al rato Elido salió de la habitación de Edmund con una bola de pelos en la mano, Elis buscaba los vasos en el trasterito. El anciano se sentó cerca de Seiya, tendiendo al suelo a la cosa.

Cuando eso se desenrolló rebelaba una especie de zorro platinado con orejas en punta negra. Ojos rasgados escarlatas con pupila en rombo alargado. Hocico chato, negro y pequeño. Garras y colmillos afilados y una elegante larga cola esponjada. Adormilada la bestia, bostezó con pleno gozo. Brincó ágilmente a las rodillas del abuelo y se asomó por la barrita.

-.¡Chikyú! ¡ABUELO! -dejó los vasos en la meza, rodeo la barrita y cargó con entusiasmo al animal, empalmando su rostro en la cara de ella, mientras este ronroneaba. Luego lo examinó levantándolo en dirección al techo- ¡Qué gordo y grande estás!

Se quejó el animal.

- Pensé que querrías volverlo a tener. -comentó el abuelo.

- ¿Eres alérgico Seiya? -preguntó Elis.

- ¡No! -respondió el al mirar la cara de la castaña, una niña pidiendo permiso.

- ¡Chikyu te quedarás en casa!

Un plato en el suelo para la mascota. El abuelo, mientras cenaban, comenzó a platicarles de su vida militar, las ejecuciones y persecuciones a los caudillos de la infracción corrupta. Puntualizaba el contexto con heroísmo, lealtad, comicidad y del mismo modo… terror. En las instancias de terror el pelinegro se colocaba en el lugar de los decapitados, gracias a las expresiones y la forma en mover el cuchillo del abuelo. Sin embargo el color le volvió a Elis, luego de lo de la mañana. Una sonrisa muy atractiva, por así decirlo, sus ojos frescos se colmaron de chispeantes caricias y en un instante, a razonamiento de Seiya, creía ver a la no forzada Elis.

La hora de dormir, en insistencias irrefutables y con la frase de "No seas anticuado" tuvo que optar por pernoctar con su "novia" Elis se colocó su pijama en el baño. Un trajecito de seda color vino, blusa con tirantes y short corto. Se atraganto un poco, en lo que alcanzó a distinguir del vestuario, la silueta de ella estaba bien formada y sus piernas contorneadas con el color canela de su piel. La primera vez que ambos dormían juntos en una situación "consiente"

La chica se acostó a un lado volteada a contra de él, cerrando pronto los ojos.

Seiya podía escuchar el rumor del viento colándose por las rendijas de las ventanas, los pocos coches que circulaban por la calle, roncar a Chikyu. Incluyendo el sueño dónde sustituía a Rick que no le gustó mucho que digamos, además las palabras de Yaten en su cabeza. _ Se ve claramente que estás loco por ella. Un amor algo… apache, pero Amor _Elis, era muy severa en su estilo de vida, enojona, previsora… interesante. No, bonita. Cambiando de parecer encantadora… espera, mejor decir atractiva… ¡ejem! se refería al aroma y sabor de su sangre. ¿Enamorarse de ella? A Yaten le había picado un mosquito, ni siquiera amigos eran.

En cambio Elis no escuchaba su rededor, pero sí los latidos que caminaban por sus venas. Lo que dijo el abuelo trapecio en su mente al intentar pensar en cosas agradables y no en Seiya _¿Por ser un Demonio? ¿Por los niños de la casa hogar? No, mi niña. No intentes cambiarme las cosas… Aquí y en el universo lo nombran amor. _ Pobre de su abuelo que no entendía el juego que tenían Ella y su compañero… El corazón de Elis era únicamente para Rick. En su añoranza estaba segura que él volvería. Amar a Seiya estaba muy por debajo de sus posibilidades… No estaba mal el tal Kou, guapetón, simpático, pícaro, con esos ojos seductores y su cuerpo atlético… Aunque fuera así, ni amigos eran.

Mejor dormirse que pensar en eso. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

"_**Podría gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber de tu sangre**_

_**Podría gritar**_

_**que me dejes beber"**_


	11. IRREAL

*Declaimer: Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. El único fin de este fanfic es de plantear mis ideas y hacerles pasar un rato de entretenimiento. Los demás caracteres son de mi cosecha.*

¡Bienvenidos al fanfic de Alma Estelar!

Cualquier duda háganmelo saber n,n

(Recomendación musical1: VermillionAutor_: _Slipknot - Recomendación musical 2: Casta Diva Autor_:_ Vincenzo Bellini)

…

Alma Estelar.

***NOVENO CAPÍTULO***

**~* IRREAL *~**

Existen momentos en lo que no quisieras avanzar, más bien, retroceder en los viejos recuerdos que te llenaban de felicidad. Pero no hay cosa más cierta que el tiempo camina en línea recta, sin desvíos, siempre dando pasos hacia delante y escasamente ojeando el trote transcurrido. Entonces debes aprender a vivir con los recuerdos; infernales, tristes, regulares, compasivos y excelsos, para con ellos formarte tu propio sendero.

**Ella parece vestirse con los anillos**

**de sus fatalidades pasadas**

**tan frágil aun tan desviada**

**ella continua viéndolo**

Seiya se percató que ella se quedaba dormida en la silla, sus ojos estaban fijos en Elis… no creyó que una chica así pudiera lucir tan hermosa con un vestido verde simple. El cabello alzado en un fino molote, sus labios con un brillo transparente, realmente poco maquillaje en los párpados, una sombra clara. Había una lágrima queriendo caer entre las largas pestañas de su "novia". Lentamente, mientras escuchaba la música que inundaba el oscuro palco, Seiya intentó enjugar la gota cristalina y Elis despertó.

- ¡Odongo! -susurró la castaña rojiza con mirada triste.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -El pelinegro se sorprendió.

- Opongo… Tenía una pesadilla. -sumida en la seriedad ocultó la palabra que había cavilado en ella, en ese mundo "odongo" no significaba nada.

En el intermedio de la obra.

-¡Los chicos tardan demasiado! -dijo Seiya, sacudiéndose el saco.

- ¡No tardarán! "Cosas" así pasaban cuando estábamos en secundaria. -insinuó con un misterio que siempre trataba de descifrar en sus luceros azules frescos.

Tratando de distraer el asunto de "cosas" que entendía Seiya con identidades secretas y Elis seguro no conocía, no mencionaría aquella "cosa" Cambió abruptamente de tema- Luces muy linda hoy…

- ¿Lo crees? -contestó con una expresión lacia, mirándose de un lado a otro. -Tú también, el traje negro te sienta perfecto.

Con el poco tiempo de conocerla, verla con un vestido y de color, fuera de su sombría forma de ataviar, lo dejo sin palabras. Recordaba bien los aretes largos que colgaban en su equilibrado cuello haciendo movimientos giratorios. Aquel momento en la tarde que salió de su habitación, con esos zapatos de tacón en satín esmeralda realzando su figura, al igual que el vestido de tela delgada llegando debajo de rodillas y escote sencillo en su exquisita espalda, le hizo pensar que Elis era bastante atractiva. No le tomaba por asombro que el elogio de "Luces muy linda hoy" no la ruborizara, después del par de duras noches de entrenar con ella en las afueras de la ciudad para dominar su poder de demonio. Regresaban al apartamento al filo de las tres de la madrugada con su ruda y poca ortodoxa manera de conducir. Ingresando a hurtadillas sin ser descubiertos por el abuelo, ducharse, meterse a dormir juntos como sin nada, sin quejas, sin vergüenza, definiéndose como completos desconocidos o un requisito para engañar. En ocasiones llegaba a pensar si Elis era humana.

No pasaron cinco minutos, escuchó los gritos de Siena trayéndolo nuevamente al recibidor del palco donde estaba parado. ¡Oh sí!, ellas habían vuelto a ser amigas.

- ¡Wow! Elis, ¡qué sensacional te vez! y Seiya no se queda atrás…

- ¡Gracias! ¿qué esperabas de un chico tan guapo como yo? -Respondió con una gran sonrisa, dándole un abrazo a la rubia, detallando desde sus zafiros lo elegantes que iban las chicas y sus hermanos. -Ustedes también se ven bien.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en Seiya, unos segundos bastaron para enterarse el motivo. El miedo que tenía de aproximarse a Siena, de negarse a dirigirle una palabra amable se estaba derrumbando. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cuál por qué? Ya lo sabía… _¿o Será que estás encaprichado de Siena por las alucinaciones de su parecido con alguien? Esa chica rubia se parece más al rostro de una amiga que conozco llamada Itzel, que a Siena. Por mucho que se peinen parecido y sean rubias. _ No precisamente el asuntillo de Itzel, con pocas palabras su futura "esposa" le dictaba que vivía atrapado en una obsesión compulsiva, que debía dejar de pensar en ello y vivir su vida. Recapacitar en Usagi Tsukino ya no le dolía en lo absoluto… al contrario, lo tomaba como un hermoso recuerdo.

- ¿La saludaste de buena gana? -dijo Yaten con ojos extendidos.

- ¡Je, je! -Seiya se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose aliviado.- Me he estado comportado como tonto. ¡Lo siento!

- Se notaba -reafirmó Cloe acomodándose su cabello.

- No me había dado cuenta con la oscuridad… Cloe… ¿te alargaste el cabello? -preguntó Viorel.

- Sí, es para el drama. -Yaten sin quitarse de la pena.

Sin embargo Taiki no podía articular palabra y no era precisamente por la conducta de su hermano. Elis lo cautivó en segundos, su corazón palpitó acelerado de tal forma que su boca se comportó sin sentido lógico y racional.- Ya entiendo a Seiya… Realmente eres la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos.

- No es para tanto. -La castaña rojiza los condujo a los palcos de la familia Salem, haciendo caso omiso al detalle de Taiki.

La obra comenzó. En la plataforma del espectáculo se hizo un enorme silencio, la oscuridad bañó el atrio. Una pequeña luz blanca comenzó a abrirse en medio del escenario lentamente… lentamente…. lentamente… tiñó un cuerpo bocabajo tendido con alas desgarradas de un ángel, otra iluminación roja irrumpió al costado con estruendo, una mujer de extremidades voladoras de demonio, cabellera rojiza, piel clara, que comenzó a cantar con una maravillosa voz profunda de soprano…

-_**"¡Oh Diosa pura que resplandeces!**_

_**estas sagradas, estas sagradas**_

_**estas antiguas plantas sagradas,**_

_**vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**_

_**vuelve a nosotros, vuelve a nosotros**_

_**¡vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**_

_**sin nubes y sin velos!"**_

En ese momento la luz trajo consigo a todo el contorno, un escenario de guerra concluida, cuerpos heridos de muerte, el hielo seco hacía de peste. El ángel se levantó, tomó su arpa y sus dedos iniciaron a danzar en las cuerdas. Ese ángel hermoso, de ropajes destrozados y alas laceradas era Itzel. La voz del demonio continuó.

- _**"¡Oh Diosa pura que resplandeces!**_

_**estas sagradas, estas sagradas**_

_**estas antiguas plantas sagradas,**_

_**¡vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**_

_**sin nubes y sin velos!**_

_**¡Oh Diosa pura que resplandeces!**_

_**estas sagradas, estas sagradas**_

_**estas antiguas plantas sagradas,**_

_**¡vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**_

_**sin nuves y sin velos!**_

_**¡Y sin velos!"**_

Seiya miraba algo poco común en Itzel; Su ropaje blanco romano, su cabello atado en dos odongos que realzaban su resplandeciente belleza. El temor no nacía de su antiguo amor, si no de sentir descubierta a la hija de la Neo Reina. Itzel se movía por el escenario con pasos que simulaban flotar, sus cabellos se mecían al momento que con la expresión hacían brotar las flores del suelo. ¿La viva imagen de Usagi?… Los coros de ángeles y demonios entraron formando una alianza a proclamar valor a la Diosa. Sus manos temblaron al estar posicionados sobre los descansaderos… Imágenes venían a él, secuestrando a una mujer…

- _**"¡Temperamento!, ¡Oh Diosa!,**_

_**Temperamento de los coros ardientes.**_

_**Temperamento ahora, temperamento ahora**_

_**Temperamento ahora del celo valiente."**_

_**¡Oh Diosa pura que resplandeces!**_

_**estas sagradas, estas sagradas**_

_**estas antiguas plantas sagradas,**_

_**vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**_

_**sin nubes y sin velos!**_

Una cálida mano sujeto la de él… cuando los zafiros desfilaron de aquellos dedos, el brazo al perfil de la dueña supo que era ella… Elis que lo reconfortaba en los momentos más pálidos de su agonía y su estremecer desapreció.

-** "¡Oh Diosa pura que resplandeces!**

**estas sagradas, estas sagradas**

**estas antiguas plantas sagradas,**

**vuelve a nosotros el hermoso semblante**

**sin nubes y sin velos!**

**Y sin velos!**

**Dispérsese sobre la tierra la paz**

**tú qué haces reinar en el cielo."**

Entonces para concluir, el ángel de alas destrozadas subió al cielo y le sujetó un hombre que resplandecía con un frio tono azul de luces. Y el resto de cadáveres humanos se levantaron para recoger las cosechas y cerrarse el telón. La gente aplaudió conmovida, en ovación se levantaron de sus asientos.

Saliendo del palco.

- ¡Vamos a felicitar a Itzel! -Apresurándose Siena tomó del brazo a Viorel.

- Adelántense… iré al tocador y en un momento estaré con ustedes. - Elis les indicó esfumándose con algo de prisa.

Avanzaron hasta la entrada de los camerinos que parecían una locura. Antes de entrar Seiya preguntó a los cinco.- ¿Qué les demoró?

- ¡Un enemigo! Pero no te preocupes Bronze Moon nos ayudó. -Cloe informó a Seiya que estaba a punto de darle el infarto.

- ¿Bronze?

- Correcto Seiya… Oro, Plata, Bronce y Cobre. Las míticas guerreras de Cybele. Sí preguntas quién es… Malas noticias, otra Scout de la que tampoco sabemos identidad. -Viorel se evitó la pena de la indagatoria.

Unos pasos más y entraron a los camerinos. Itzel estaba con la cantante, una dulce chica de cabellos fuego, parecían felicitarse la una a la otra. La grisácea se percató de sus colegas y contenta trajo con ella a su compañera.

- ¡Es un verdadero honor que hayan venido! -Los otros dijeron un "de nada" – Quiero que conozcan a Iris Salem.

Sería familiar de Elis. ¿Iris Salem? Ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lugar, la melancolía lo entumió por un momento.

La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, con su optimista carácter les agradeció a todos el venir.- Tú eres el prometido de mi prima Elis, ¿me equivoco? ¿Rick Hunter?

- Pa-para nada… Seiya Kou -ser comparado lo disgustó pero simulaba una sonrisa, extendiendo su palma y la muchacha correspondió- ¡Un placer!

- ¡Oh! Llevo años fuera del planeta. Así que cambió de novio… ¡Qué bien! porque ese chico no le agradaba en nada al Abuelo- sonó muy sincera con una incomodidad en sus palabras- ¿Dónde está esa aburrida?

- Está en el baño… -con la inocencia característica de la rubia tintineó bastante soez.

Por otro lado, en los sanitarios del teatro.

- _"Toqué a Seiya… ¿qué pensará? No… esto no puede estar bien"- _Se miró al enorme espejo_- "Elis, ¿qué estás haciendo? Es obvio que Seiya Kou está enamorado de Itzel Lakmus. ¡Cálmate!… yo no debo sentir celos… ¡Imposible! Los celos es cuando amas a la persona y yo no amo a Seiya… ¿o sí?"_- Un temblor la ubicó en el suelo nublando su visión, alcanzó a escuchar ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Estaba en el sillón de un balcón elegante. Abrió los ojos, su vista borrosa, frente a ella un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, bastante atractivo. Es más se parecía demasiado a...- ¡Rick! ¡Has vuelto! Sabía que no me dejarías sola -las lágrimas brotaron en ella, corriendo el maquillaje suave en su rostro.

- ¡Lo siento! -La observó detenidamente, no podía haber error. La cara de Elis le sentaba conocida a un viejo amigo.- Soy Haruka Tenou. ¿Estás bien preciosa?

- ¡Qué vergüenza! -agachó la cabeza al darse por entendido que el hombre era bastante mayor para ser él, luego salió corriendo del apartado.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Haruka-San? -Mencionó, al ver salir a toda prisa a una muchacha, una rubia de cabello suelto con un listón rojo en la cabeza, de algunos cuarenta y cinco años - ¿Sigues asuntado chicas?

- ¿Asustando? ¡Suena muy cruel! Minako-San.

"_**Manos tan climáticas**_

_**que presionan sus templos y mi pecho…**_

_**Entran a la morada esa noche**_

_**pues ella vendrá al hogar... POR SIEMPRE"**_

Acariciaba su mano, con el ajetreó apenas tomaba otra vez por cuenta que Elis había tomado su mano, una sensación tan maravillosa. Itzel lo aló a un apartado del camerino, fingiendo pedir ayuda para guardar su vestuario. Seiya tenía la curiosidad de observarle más de cerca con aquellos chongos y definir la verdad.

- ¡Discúlpame! No sabía que en realidad amaras tanto a Elis… -con sumo remordimiento Itzel se sentó en uno de los banquitos.

- ¿Lo estás comprendiendo apenas? -colocando las alas de ángel en el enorme ropero.

- Tus expresiones, la manera en que la miras buscando descifrar su incógnita. -turbándose por completo, inclinó su cabeza, observó la muñeca vendada por el rasguño que tomó algunas puntadas - Aunque estén fingiendo un futuro matrimonio no puedes seguir aparentando tus sentimientos…

- ¿Fingiendo? -rió con gracia- No sé a qué te refieras Itzel. Es cierto que Elis es una persona callada, con poco sentido del humor… Pero es una muchacha muy linda que se preocupa por las personas que la rodean. Da todo por sus amigas, es dulce en cierta forma y… -suspiró a punto de tomar color rosado en sus mejillas- adoro sus silencios. -Se giró para salir del lugar.

- No te preocupes por lo que paso esa noche… En tu bebida coloqué una hierba que crea una ilusión pasional muy vívida. Puedes estar seguro de tú virginidad. -Itzel sonrió un poco. La derrota era inminente.

¿Virginidad? La revelación diagnosticaba que entonces nunca había estado con ninguna chica en ese sentido. El comunicador de Seiya lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchaba a Elis decirle que una labor importante con Elido le mantendría fuera y que se verían en casa. Mientras él contestaba Te entiendo… nos veremos en el apartamento se integraba al equipo de colegas.

- Así que el encantó terminó para Cenicienta y tiene que regresar a casa antes de que su carruaje se convierta en calabaza. -propuso Yaten con burla.- Y su príncipe sigue en la fiesta.

- ¿Cenicienta? No, en absoluto. Parece que su abuelo y ella tienen algo que hacer. -Suspiró el pelinegro tratando de poner orden a las relajadas palabras de Elis.

- ¿Conmigo? -Elido salió tras la puerta. Escuchó totalmente el asunto.

- ¡NO! -Gritó Iris aterrada- Sí Belum intenta extorsionarla, drogarla y violarla como hace días… ¡JURO QUÉ LO MATO!

Una sordina entabló en los presentes. Ahora tenía sentido la cara de aquel día, su cabello húmedo, su ropa mal abrochada, los ojos hinchados, su conducta renuente, la llegada de su abuelo… ¿Se atrevió a dudar de Elis? Los pasos de Seiya fueron más rápidos que los pensamientos. Mientras él andaba a las afueras del teatro, en los camerinos Elido lanzó un vistazo de molestia a su nieta Iris.

- Alguien puede explicarnos lo que sucede aquí - Taiki prorrumpió en el aura muda.

- ¡COMANDANTE ABUELO! -vociferó Siena lanzándose a los brazos del anciano- ¡Qué guapo te has puesto!

- ¡He hecho ejercicio! ¿Vamos por un pastelillo? -sacó a las chicas del Teatro. Bastante obvio que el anciano no diría nada.

Taiki estaba molesto al cien por ciento. No explicarles nada. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se fue sin dar definiciones de su acto al resto.

- ¡Qué carácter!, ¡qué chico! Creo que estoy enamorada -los luceros verdes de Iris brillaron con emoción.

- ¿Taiki? -Viorel algo asustada, por un momento pensó que la personalidad del cantante que había conocido no era la misma.- mañana tengo examen de hierbas curativas. Así que, ¿podría ser en otro momento?

- Las finales están cerca y el drama sigue corriendo. -Cloe se despidió de Elido con un beso en la mejilla. En seguida cogió del brazo a Viorel y al peliplata - Otro día Abuelo… tienes que revelarme tus secretos para conservarte tan joven. Yaten, ¿podrías llevarnos a casa?

- Sí. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana. -Salió acompañado de las dos Damas. -¡Nos vemos luego!

Itzel suspiró profundamente, no estaba de ánimos de ir a ningún lado - El día de hoy ha sido muy cansado para mí. Debo estudiar bastante.

- ¡Yo sí voy! -Confirmó Siena.

- ¡Yo también! -la secundó Iris- Tienes que contarme de ese chico ¿Takiki?

- ¡Bueno! Andando nietas, que hay mucho que conversar. -Elido ofreció sus brazos después de darle el hasta luego a Itzel.

El evento fue un encuentro perfecto para Haruka. Recién llegaban a la mansión que habían alquilado para las cuatro. Se le venía a la memoria la disputa del paradero del viaje, Serena siempre tenía la manera de convencerlas, muy a pesar que sabían que estaban en el ojo del huracán. Para finalizar, la pequeña dama se había quedado en Tokio de cristal para cuidar de su pequeña hija y suplir momentáneamente el lugar de su madre.

- ¡Ami-San!

- ¡Oh Haruka-San! Serena-Sama ya está dormida. Parece que el viaje la cansó demasiado. ¿Y Minako-San?

- Llegó directamente a la cama… dijo que los tacones de este planeta la estaban matando -Haruka se acercó a la peliazul con sigilo.- Hiciste el favor que te pedí.

- Debo decirte que la base de datos de invitados a la obra tenía ciertos códigos de seguridad. Sin embargo mi sistema clasificó a las chicas con los rasgos que me solicitaste.

- ¿Y? -Elevó una de las cejas paja en espera de información que confirmara el asunto.

Mientras tecleaba en la mini laptop- En este planeta los ojos Azules son poco comunes… se podría decir que del diez por ciento de la población, el punto cero uno, los posee. -Proyectó los datos.- Su nombre es Elis Salem. Futura cabeza de la familia de magos más importantes y milenarios en este mundo. Calificaciones excelentes, alumna destacada en la magia, ordenada, con un estricto régimen de conducta, piloto experto, su cumpleaños diecinueve será el treinta de Junio de este mes.

- ¿Será? esa fecha ya pasó. -sostuvo con firmeza Haruka.

- En Cybele el tiempo transcurre más lento que en la Tierra. Caso parecido al nuevo planeta donde habitan la Princesa Kakyuu y los Star Lights, en discrepancia de ser mucho más lento que Cybele. -proyectó la imagen en el monitor de plasma a su lado y ambas se miraron con bastante desazón.

- No cabe duda… su parecido con nuestro Rey es formidable. Su carácter, piel, ojos azules relajados. Por un momento llegué a pensar tener que buscar la cara de Serena-Sama por todos lados.

- Es una idea lógica, ya que nuestra Reina tiene genes dominantes. Sin embargo la estadística dice que en algunos causes la genética puede proveer las variedades. Aún hay más… en sus datos dice que se casará pronto.

- ¿Casarse? ¡Vaya! -sonrió al recordar el nombre del muchacho- Rick…

- ¿Rick? -acomodándose los lentes.

- Nada Ami-San. Preferiría, por el momento, no ilusionar a la Neo Reina hasta estar seguras. Nos pondremos en contacto dentro de la semana entrante con los Kou.

- ¿Tan tarde? Sé que llegamos hoy… pe-pero.

- Recuerda que estamos en zona de guerra y es preferible proteger a nuestra princesa adecuándonos a la vida de Cybele. Los chicos han de permanecer ocupados y creo que darle prioridad a nuestra visita es preciso.

- Será que Haruka-San teme el reencuentro de la Neo Reina con Seiya Kou. -en tono cantado procuro Ami.

- ¡Tsk! - resopló la mujer de cabello pagino- Me iré a dormir.

En una cafetería a las cercanías del Teatro.

- Lo dije porque no hay nadie ayudando en esa relación. -de brazos cruzados, con la nariz arrugada se quitó el regaño del Abuelo Salem.

- ¡Calma! Iris. Sabemos que quieres lo mejor para Seiya y Elis. -Habló Chikyú el zorro, acurrucado en las piernas de la pelirrojo ojiverde.

-Abuelo… cómo va el entrenamiento de Seiya. -Siena tomaba la bebida tibia.

- Avanza muy rápido. -aspiró todo lo que pudo de oxígeno. Se amoldó a la silla varias veces sin sentirse cómodo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? Abuelito. -preguntó la pelirroja, sosteniendo el aza del recipiente que contenía té.

- Belun llevó las prendas de Elis al cónclave de Magos, corre rápido en sus ambiciones. Los jueces están deliberando sobre Seiya y tuve que hacer movimientos para cambiar las fechas de la boda. -angustiado planteó el hombre.

- Según el código de los Salem, si la boda se realiza en cadena nacional no podrían enfrentarse ante los ojos de millones de auditores… ¿Planeas hacerlo durante el concierto de los Three Ligts? -Siena ya no parecía la chica ingenua de todos los días.

- No lo había pensado. Excelente idea Siena. -con la válida expresión, el anciano arrojó un halito de alivio.

- ¡Oh por supuesto! Tendremos que iniciar los preparativos de la ceremonia. -sonrió Iris, tomando la iniciativa de llevar a su prima ante miles de tiendas que conocía.

- Pongamos en práctica lo de la boda, pues Itzel comienza a entender su nuevo papel. Edmund no podrá detener a Ónix por mucho tiempo engañándole con que Itzel es Gaia… sí el regresa.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Ni lo digas! Sí el regresa los viejos sentimientos de Elis retornaran -Siena se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla- Y Seiya podría verse afectado…

- Rick. Ese muchacho nunca me gustó para Elis. -el estrés se dibujaba en la arrugada cara del Señor Elido.

"_**¡Ah! (ella la única que me entristece)**_

_**Ella lo es todo y más**_

_**Solemnemente hipnótica**_

_**Mi Dahlia bañada en posesión**_

_**Ella es como un refugio para mí"**_

Fingir sus sentimientos. Sonaba tonto, la apreciaba, quizá como a una amiga o como su maestra. Amarla le sonaba un tanto precipitado. No obstante, qué clase de cosa querría evitar Elis para prestarse a un asunto tan bajo. Intentó llamarla, no contestó. Entró al apartamento, el abrigo de ella descansaba en el sillón, le buscó por todas partes. La última opción fue el maldito desván. Ese dónde guardaba pilas de recuerdos del tal Rick Hunter que comenzaba a odiar a inconsciencia y con insondable rencor. No deseaba prestarse al mismo juego de Mamoru y Usagi, sin lugar a dudas lo tomaría con extremo cuidado. En el desván no había nada, pero unas escaleras que daban al techo lo obligaron a subir. Ahí estaba ella mirando fijamente el cielo, parecía que contaba las estrellas. La luz de la luna roja impactaba en la morena piel de Elis haciendo que Seiya se perdiera en la expresión enfática de la chica Salem.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras Kou?

- Estoy enojado contigo… Belun intentó hacer cosas de ti. ¡Quiero saber el motivo! -la observó desde lejos.

- Siempre he querido volar. -desviando la petición se abrazó las piernas flexionadas, acurrucando su mentón en las rodillas- Cuando niñas las chicas me preguntaban qué quería ser de grande, nunca supe que responder, porque ya sabía de las responsabilidades de una Salem. Ahora lo reflexiono, me hubiera gustado ser pintora.

A metros de distancia, escuchándola decir esas cosas y ver aquella sonrisa de añoranza sintió lo pesado para Elis ser una Salem. -Aún no me has dicho la razón -su tono de voz fue paciente, caminó unos pasos y se sentó al lado de la castaña rojiza.- No des rodeos

- Me llevó con él para enseñarme imágenes del romance que sostienes, diciendo que ambos estábamos juntos en un disfraz, que éramos unos mentirosos… en el paso descifró tu secreto del Demonio. No debía permitirme verte inmiscuido en problemas. Tus hermanos me aborrecerían- un tono franco ocultando el temor- Te repito, tienes tiempo para declinar, antes de que esto se convierta en el infierno para tú vida. Sobre todo aquel amor por Itzel…No te preocupes continuaré entrenándote.

Un sacrificio por él, para protegerlo de su secreto, su garganta colapsó al enterarse de la falta. No deseaba conocer los detalles del acto heroico cometido por su compañera, es más, el sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

Silenció.

El viento producía ecos en el techo de cemento y las hojas de los pequeños arbustos colocados artesanalmente para decorar la azotea. Las cavilaciones se profundizaron en Seiya. ¿No debía él velar por ella? La abandonó en un instante difícil… Y él… sumido en encontrar a la hija de Serena, hasta relegaba a sus hermanos y el asunto de la princesa arcoíris. Había escapado tanto de todo, que ese todo ahora le azotaba en la cara. En qué momento se le olvidó su responsabilidad, la promesa a Edmund. Elis le daba todas las libertades que deseaba, ir a los ensayos, llegar tarde a casa sin ninguna explicación. Lo apoyaba en sus prácticas, estudiar para los exámenes… ¿Qué le ofrecía él a la chica Salem? Sólo el compromiso para salvar su amado orfanato, liberarla de casarse con el asquerosos Belun. Mientras él prefirió voltear su barca a otro lado.

Decidió buscarle una sonrisa o cambiar su humor, como en los viejos tiempos con Usagi. Seiya resopló una risa - ¿Estás celosa?

- Celosa… -cascabelearon los dientes de la chica de cabello color coñac al sentirse descubierta.- No-no seas estúpidamente presumido ¡Seiya Kou! -sintió el peso de un saco sobrepuesto a su espalda. - ¿Am? ¿Qué haces?

- Tienes frío… Tiemblas como gelatina.

- Ahora sientes lástima… -se puso de pie y le aventó el saco- Escucha bien Seiya Kou. La compasión es la peor bajeza que alguien pueda sentir por mí. Tienes seis días para pensártelo. Itzel es una gran amiga mía y no deseo verla sufrir con tu paranoia de comparaciones. - caminó a las espaldas del pelinegro para que él no se diera cuenta de sus pies lastimados por lo tanto que había corrido en tacones. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido y los luceros azul menta en irisaciones de ardor, luego sintió un jalón provocado por Seiya, el estrujo la posicionó en los brazos del joven Kou.

"**Me pongo nervioso, perverso,**

**cuando veo que empeora**

**pero el estrés es pasmoso**

**Ahora o nunca ella vendrá al hogar**

**por siempre**

_**¡Ah! (ella la única que me entristece)**_**"**

Elis forcejeó para escapar de la escena, Seiya la retuvo con una fuerza descomunal- ¡Necia! No soy la única personita aquí que vive enfrascada en el pasado.

- ¡Suéltame Seiya! Me lástimas la muñeca -se tocaba la cortada hecha en su pequeño secuestro.

- ¡Olvídalo! A él -la expresión de sus ojos zafiros fue triste- Me desespera verte como zombi cada momento que piensas en el tal Rick

Elis dejó de patalear y carcajeó- ¡Envidiosos! Rick me correspondió. -con pedantería postuló- Te enfada que en tu caso haya sido diferente. Por eso buscas a la primera que se le parezca.

- ¡Basta!- la apretó sin medir la energía que emanaba de su incomodidad - Parece que no lo has notado. No me interesa Itzel o Siena, ni mi amor le pertenece a Usagi Tsukino.

- ¿Cómo? -los presurosos latidos bombearon sangre a todo su cuerpo, las extremidades se le acalambraron… luchaba para no ruborizarse, creer que le diría que ella era la nueva dueña de sus sentimientos transcurría como ilusiones. Intentando aligerar las forjadas altas fantasías actuó arrogante.- ¡Sí claro! ¿Cambiaste de objetivo?

- Deseo estar en paz conmigo mismo… En este preciso momento no tengo a nadie clavado en mi corazón. Existen muchas cosas y ocupaciones que debo atender. -se levantó con ella, cargándola en brazos, y se dirigió al hueco de la entrada al desván- No pido que dejes tus hermosos recuerdos, sólo que te des cuenta que Rick ya no está aquí y no volverá. Quizá, algún día, encuentres una persona especial que ocupe un lugar diferente.

No supo cómo Seiya descendió con ella de la azotea del desván, la llevó a su recamara y le quitó los tacones. Él la contempló seria, se podría decir helada, con mirada perdida… Por un fragmento de segundo sintió culpa por ser tan agresivo en esas palabras, pero por otro lado, con la responsabilidad o el derecho de exponérselas. A pesar que se mintiera era prodigioso verla débil, desconsolada, silenciosa, al ritmo de depender de él… un efecto retorcido.

Seis días del concierto en un viernes por la tarde.

Las campanadas del colegio Lumen comunicaron la salida. Las últimas noches el entrenamiento había sido más duro que lo habitual y su compañera bastante esquiva con él. Seiya sentía que desde esos días lo estaban observando. Empezó a preocuparse.

En el pórtico de la universidad.

- ¡No! sin peros Elis… escogerán su traje hoy. -la alaba Siena del brazo.

- Hemos trabajado muy duro con los preparativos -mentó Viorel que sostenía unos pápeles donde anotaba cada objeto de la boda.

- adelantar nupcias suena grato. -Itzel los veía a ambos con satisfacción. Ya había comprendido su lugar.

- Parece que se les queman las habas para comerse el pastel -bromeó Cloe, abanicando su dedo índice.

- Si es que no se lo comieron ya. -molestando a Seiya, como siempre alardeó el peliplata, haciendo entrar en calores a su hermano de en medio.

- Suenas vulgar. Yaten. -Arrojó Taiki con poca cordialidad.

Seiya abrió la boca, alguna tontería vendría a su mente, pero Elis le ganó la tirada con palabras desabridas- Seiya es un caballero…

Un grito les hizo girar a todos en dirección a Taiki, él que parecía luchar con una cosa que se le subió a su espalda.

- ¡Qué bonito eres! -Una pelirroja abrazándolo con frenesí, estrujaba su cara en el lomo del castaño. Aparentaba ser un mono trepado que no quería soltarse.- Takiki… te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi…

- En primera mi nombre es Taiki -intentó despegársela- En segunda no me interesas y en tercera bájate. -la arrojó al suelo.

Se levantó pronta- ¡Qué feliz soy! Takiki es tan tiernamente tímido que disimula su amor por mí -Iris con manos colocadas en puño, al extremo de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Iris? ¡Por los dioses! Llevo años sin saber de ti. -Sonrió la castaña rojiza.

- ¡Obvio! He viajado por el universo… En cuanto me enteré de la boda no dude un instante de estar con mi aburrida prima favorita. Seiya… te llevas a la mujer más talentosa, dulce y hermosa del planeta. Así que cuídale bien.

¿Dulce? Se cuestionaba Seiya. Tal dulzura la tenía muy escondida. - ¡Lo sé! -sonrió cuajadamente.

Iris curioseó por varios segundos a Seiya y Elis, les tomó por las muñecas dando un grito de pavor- ¡No puede ser! Seiya… tú… tú…

Chorreándole una gota por la cabeza, con las vistas de todos clavados en ambos, el pelinegro casi juraba que la chica delataría que él era un Demonio - Pa-pasa que yo…

- ¿Dónde están sus sortijas de compromiso? ¡AHHH! El abuelo me explicó que vienen de otro planeta… Bueno vayamos en mi nave a las tiendas. -Contestó Iris con acentos de sorpresa.

- Planeábamos que escogieran sus trajes de bodas. ¡Podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo! -Siena relucía de contenta. La verdad aparentaba un poquito, ya lo había planeado con el comandante e Iris.

"_**Difícil decir que llamo mi atención**_

_**Estática y loca, atracción de áfido**_

_**Tallé mi nombre en mi rostro, reconociendo, **_

_**Análogo a un culto a la feromona para aterrorizar" **_

Caminaron por todo el pasaje de las boutiques, fans se abalanzaron a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Cloe pidiendo autógrafos. A punto de volverse locos, sumando los admiradores tras ellos, llegaron a la última joyería. Digamos que si Seiya decía blanco, Elis señalaba negro o viceversa. No por estar en desacuerdo, lo podríamos definir como la venganza de la "prometida" por las palabras la noche después de la obra.

- Tengo una duda. - del brazo de Taiki, quien rabiaba de lo imprudente que era la chica de ojos verdes, Iris inquieta se acercó a Seiya y a Elis- ¿en verdad están enamorados? No les he visto besarse, ni abrazarse, mucho menos tomarse de la mano…-los puso nerviosos- Les advierto que el código Salem es muy claro. Siendo Seiya un hombre ordinario los ojos del cónclave estarán bastante puestos en el romance. No dudo que ahora los estén monitoreando. -Luego cambió su vocablo riguroso, por uno escandaloso- Takiki y yo no tendremos problemas… ¡miren como derrochamos nuestro amor! -Abrazó al castaño empalagosamente.

- Me llamo Taiki y ¡Sepárate de mí! -exclamaba irritado de la compañía, cansado de decirle su nombre.

- Hermanito… que feliz pareja hacen ambos. -insinuó Yaten a su alto hermano, a punta de carcajada-

- ¡No seas insensato! -Taiki respondió pronto, buscando la manera de huir de Iris.

- Viorel, Itzel… amm… aún quiero ver el detalle de las flores. ¿Me acompañan? -a rastras se llevó la pelirosa a la chica de ojos plata seguida de la grisácea.

Tomarle de la mano, abrazarla, besarla. Los términos de Iris pasaban como precaución. Tenía toda la razón, parecían todo menos novios, enamorados y con deseos de boda. Qué importaba, todo se jugaba en una farsa. Un momento… el cónclave sobre ellos. ¡Qué diablos! Nervioso, con temor buscó la mano de su "novia" al enlazarlas sintió una corriente eléctrica, la primera originada del arranque, la segunda en los confusos ojos de Elis.

- Es la última joyería -Seiya le susurró al oído a Elis, al ver que Taiki intentaba salirse del amarre de Iris y discutir con Yaten - Vamos solos - tiró de su mano con sigilo perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

Entraron al establecimiento detallando las estanterías. El joyero se les acercó inquiriéndoles amablemente su necesidad. Luego el hombre fue a buscar los anillos que guardaba en la bodega, pues estaba de limpieza en aquella vitrina.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -desató el lazo de las manos.

Seiya comprendió, se refería a ser cariñoso como un enamorado con ella, pero nuevamente las unió- No seas quejumbrosa ¿Quieres? -antes de que la castaña coñac dijera otra cosa le ganó la partida- Hoy se cumplen los seis días de plazo ¿No?

- Lo has decidido. Por mi no hay problema. No me pondré a llorar como sufrida por que Seiya Kou me plantó en el altar. -soberbia le contestó.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías desde ahora. -le giñó el ojo. Llevaba tiempo sin hacer el ademán.

El vendedor regresó con el cajón delgado donde estaban los aros de compromiso. Lo extendió.

- ¿Cuáles te gusta para nosotros? -curioseó Seiya.

- ¡Los que sean! No importa. -respondió.

- ¡Ah no! Señorita. Hemos dado vueltas por todo el centro comercial y te has comportado negativa a mis elecciones… -regañándola con gentileza- Deseo que estas argollas las conservemos como un maravilloso recuerdo, un pacto de paz y…

- Y de amor. -irónica completó la palabra.

- ¿por qué no? No todos los días tienes el privilegio de casarte con Seiya Kou. -bromeó.

- Fanfarrón insensible. ¡No te soporto! -se cruzó de brazos.

Una disputa interminable, el comerciante acabó por dejarlos hasta escuchar que habían tomado una decisión.

La vio alterarse de una forma poco fiel, reclamaciones del plazo de seis días, volver con el tema de Usagi, Siena e Itzel, pedirle que abandonara todo este circo- Elis… ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

- ¡Qué majadería! Es lo que tus oídos desean oír para agrandar tu vanidad. -su cuerpo tembló sin concebirlo, se dirigió a los aros para ocultar su mirada dolorida mudando de aires abruptamente el dialogo- Estos son los correctos, tienen una piedra azul como nuestros ojos…

Era bastante parecidos, ambos cojeaban del mismo pie, heridos por un amor irreal. Las discusiones que tenían se formulaban burdas, quizá ella no se había enterado del enamoramiento, él sí. Después de todo quién se resistía al guapo Seiya Kou. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la tonta teoría. - Hasta que estamos de acuerdo…

En la florería.

- Viorel, ¿no estás celosa? -indiscreta preguntó Cloe.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iris anda fastidiosa con Taiki y… -insinuó la pelirosa falseando en mirar las flores del local.

Viorel rio con delicadeza- Pensaste que… Taiki es guapo, es un gran amigo. Comprobé que no es mi hombre ideal. Nos parecemos en muchos aspectos, pero es demasiado serio. Siendo honesta mi corazón se fue muy lejos de este país con Alain.

- Te refieres al joven al Alain Versage… vicioso, libertino, pandillero, aprovechado. -Sorprendida Itzel comenzó a sentir pena por su amiga de cabellos azul cian.

- ¡Efectivamente! Porque lo conozco desde mucho tiempo y sé realmente quién es…

- Tan calladita montando la pinta de gustarte los ecuánimes, ahora me sales con el disparate de Alain. En la secundaria y el orfanatorio lo odiábamos.

- ¡Pues sí! Cloe-se ruborizó Viorel- Es alto, rebelde, me hacía reír mucho, por él aprendí a amar el deporte. Lo adoptó la buena familia Versage. Estoy segura que algún día lo volveré a ver. Lo prometimos.

- ¿Có-cómo? -el lado teatral de Cloe; Una mano en la frente y cara dramática.

Yaten se condujo a la impactada Cloe, trayendo tras él a Taiki con una vena alzada en la sien. - Pensé que estarían aquí…

- ¿Perdieron de vista al Joven Seiya y a Elis? -preguntó la de ojos aceituna.

- Nos encontramos con el Señor Elido Salem, nos dijo que se habían marchado -apuntó Taiki con su colgante chica pelirroja a la cintura.

- ¡Amado Taiki! Comprende a los enamorados… -llena de felicidad, sujetándose fuerte del castaño, rumoró Iris.

_El comandante Salem llegó de improvisto al local de alhajas saludándoles, voltearon al anciano para corresponder. Hubo unos minutos de charla sobre la deliberación de las sortijas, en un pequeño instante, Seiya observó a Elis ponerse pálida y retirada. Sólo escuchó el susurro en Elis ¡Rick! para verla desfilar entre la puerta de cristales. El abuelo encrudeció la expresión empujándolo para marcar la persecución tras ella. _

La encontró en los portales del centro comercial. Paralizada, muda y fría.

- ¿Viste un fantasma? -apretando con fuerza los puños, esperaba escuchar una queja de su parte. No fue así.

Esgrimió una paranoica sonrisa- ¡Rick…! ¡Era Rick! Rick… Estoy segura.

La estrujó de los hombros- ¡Murió! ¿Entiendes?

- ¡NO! ¡Volvió por mí!

Mirándola ponerse cual enfermo mental; ojos perdidos, movimientos desequilibrados, fuera de razón. ¿Comprendería la muchacha el significado de fallecer? Lo puso tan furioso ver aquella condición desubicada. Un sonido pastoso provocó la huida de los pájaros al Seiya abofetearla. Elis se sorprendió.

- Encaja en la realidad… Él ha MUERTO -gritó el pelinegro, para dirigírsele con palabras excedidas- Lo entiendo… Todo el maldito tiempo pretendes ser indiferente, solitaria, ecuánime, madura. Una odiosa mentira. Una niña, eso eres. Una niña descontrolada escondida en la adulta estable.

- ¡Seiya! -susurró aterrorizada la maltrecha joven.

Seiya conjeturaba una respuesta agresiva, sin embargo, ella se echó a sus brazos buscando refugio en él. El llanto chorreaba de su fina camisa azul claro al suelo pavimentado. Las palabras de Edmund vinieron como relámpagos a su cabeza _ En cambio Elis, en esta casa y fuera de ella, nada ni nadie la protegerá de las lagunas que posee. _Vislumbróel contexto, claro como el agua, Elis estaba sola y de cierta forma él se convertía en su único escape… Le hormigueó la mano criminal, punzadas de dolor y pecado ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¡Di-discúlpame! -la abrazó por el cargo de conciencia.

"_**No dejaré que se acumule en mí**_

_**No dejaré que se acumule en mí**_

_**No dejaré que se acumule en mí**_

_**No dejaré que se acumule en mí**_

_**(¡Sí!)"**_

Un día habían pasado y en dos días sería la famosa ceremonia. Perdido en las cavilaciones de las largas fechas que convivía con Elis, ¿cuánto había pasado desde el primer día de conocerla? Unas dos semanas que le parecían meses. Aún le dolía la mano, aún sentía los piquetes de la culpa.

- ¡Seiya! -el ojiverde trató de traerlo a la realidad.

- ¿Me decías algo? -contestó el pelinegro, parando de tocar la guitarra.

- Desafinaste al cantar… has dado un tercio más grave… también pisaste en el traste una nota en octava más aguda. -Le corrigió Taiki.

Aclarando su garganta, Yaten escuchaba pedir perdón varías veces a su hermano Seiya. Con franqueza empezó el dialogo- Nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con lo del matrimonio, de hecho nos parece la idea más loca que has tenido…

- Se preocupan demasiado -risa nerviosa entonada por Seiya, en la persecución de cambiar la conversación. Por descabellado que pasaba el asunto, sus hermanos no tenían que enterarse de la "encomienda" dada por el príncipe de Cybele- Continuemos el ensayo.

- Seiya, por un momento préstanos atención. -severa mirada violeta recorrió el rostro del pelinegro.- Todo el tiempo nos rehúyes, buscas pretextos y te zafas con incongruencias.

- ¡A ver! Échenme en cara su inconformidad -bufón les dijo, inclinando la guitarra a un lado del banco en el que estaba sentado.

- No sé qué estás pensando. Te olvidas que tienes que regresar a nuestro mundo. Aún servimos a la princesa Kakyuu. El amor no es parte de esta tarea. -Lo regañó abiertamente Taiki.- ¿Acostumbrarás hacerlo todo él tiempo? ¿En la siguiente misión embarazaras a alguien?

Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, comparando el contenido a lo de Usagi en el tiempo de Galaxia. Extrañamente no se sintió ofendido y le sonrió a Taiki- ¿Nunca te has enamorado Taiki?

- Ya sabes que mi lealtad y amor es para nuestra Princesa. -con toda seguridad respondió el castaño.- Le he dado vueltas al asunto y por más que lo pienso no comprendo que en pocos días de llegar a este planeta ya pienses que amas a esa mujer. -con algo de rencor le contó.- No sabe de nuestras identidades, toma en cuenta que cuando terminemos vamos de retorno a nuestro planeta. -reafirmando lo dicho.

- Pero si en el concierto de Itzel dijiste que… -Seiya reprochó acordándose claramente del elogio destinado a su prometida. Y aunque las puñaladas fueron un claro síntoma celoso de su hermano, lo dejo a un lado.

- Fue una cortesía. -Justificándose Taiki.

- Yo opino diferente… -contradijo Yaten, poniendo exacerbado a su hermano Mayor. No obstante el peliplata caminaba por otro atajo- Aunque la idea pase de la cordura, me agrada. Te ha cambiado. Eres más responsable, dedicado, sonríes más a menudo. Y Usagi Tsukino ya no es una palabra prohibida. - Sobre todo él también tenía unas lecciones aprendidas en la trayectoria. Cloe lo puso nítido. Sus servicios ya no pertenecían a Kakyuu, si no al Príncipe de Cybele. Lo complejo recaía en explicarlo al testarudo Taiki.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado? - el más alto de los Kou exasperó la locución, tanto de voz como rostro.- ¡Oh! Caigo en la cuenta con esas saliditas y las grabaciones. No me vengas que estás enamorado de Cloe.

Se atragantó el peliplata - ¿Y tú de la prometida de Seiya? No haces más que decir "Elis esto" "Elis lo otro" Aunque sea por reclamaciones.

El joven pelinegro carcajeó con gracia, por un momento sintió escozores de peligro- No creo que suceda así. Taiki está molesto con Elis por robarme. -presumió-Tengan confianza en mí, volveré a nuestro hogar sin ningún problema…

El castaño estaba decidido a lanzarle el cuestionario sobre la seguridad que proyectaba Seiya. Interrumpido por una voz de fondo chillante que vociferaba ¡Caramelito! He traído comida y té para todos buscó un escondite para escapar de esa chica pelirroja, como diera lugar. - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Ya no la soporto! Es una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Seiya al ver salir a Taiki a toda prisa.

- Es que Iris nos preparo la cena ayer al regresar del centro comercial y se estuvo hasta muy tarde hablando con Taiki, luego como a la una de la madrugada, media hora de que se fue, le llamó. En la mañana llegó muy temprano y nos hizo el desayuno decorado con corazoncitos para Taiki. -contaba Yaten guasonamente- Lo hace bastante bien ¿he?

- ¡Qué gracioso suena! Es una lástima no haber estado ahí.

- De la que te perdiste hermano. -mentó Yaten en diversiones.

Tanto Yaten como Seiya vieron devolverse a Taiki con una sonrisa tensa. Venía abrazado por el abuelo de Elis e Iris diciéndole la frase que alguna vez le expuso a Seiya. Misma expresión amenazante. Bienvenido a la familia Salem… no dejes a mi dulce princesita o te mando fusilar… Notándolo desde otra perspectiva aquello le causo gracia.

- ¡Buenas Tardes nieto Seiya! Quería darte esto -le sacó una bolsita de papel decorada con el nombre de la última joyería que visitaron ayer-

Nieto… sonaba genial, él nunca había conocido a su familia, era bonito tener a alguien que lo nombrara así. Se encariñaba bastante con Elido. Todas las noches, durante la cena le narraba cosas increíbles, cuentos de batallas, estrategias de guerra, se entretenían con el abuelo en un juego parecido al ajedrez combinado a un monopoli, que Seiya nunca podía ganar. Luego cogió el paquete y le dio una miradita al estuche contenido. Los brazaletes… detallándolos venían gravados con sus nombres; Elis decía el de apariencia masculina y Seiya el más delicado.

- ¡Son los de gemas azules! -exclamaba Seiya. Ayer no hubo momento para comprarlos por la escena de su "novia" Elido asintió con esa gentil sonrisa, llena de calor que sólo los abuelos podían dar.

Observó a Iris colocando un mantel blanco en la mesita del estudio, después la canasta en el centro y sacar alimentos. Se quedó perplejo por el contenido de la comida. El mismo alimento que le tiró a Elis el primer día que la conoció, comida marina del planeta.

Indiscreto preguntó para sacarse la duda. - He visto todo este tiempo… ¿no consumen carne las mujeres Salem?

- Pues cuando las mujeres Salem son vírgenes se nos prohíbe comer carnes rojas. -se ruborizó Iris.- Yo no soy tan buena cocinera como lo es mi prima o Viorel. Así que Elis lo preparó para ustedes para agradecerles el préstamo de su hermano, asimismo me dijo que Seiya debe estar bien comido -sonrió para Yaten y Taiki, sacando el último refractario, con un maravilloso pastel decorado.

- Matrimonio no suena a préstamo -refunfuñó Taiki.

- Yo pensé lo mismo. De hecho prefiero las cosas discretas… una boda tan aparatosa me da miedo -la pelirroja comentó cuando todos buscaban su lugar, ella especialmente junto a Taiki. Al que inició a darle de comer con mucho romanticismo.- ¡Di A Takiki!

- ¡Qué lindos se ven! -Yaten atacó su sarcasmo mordaz a pesar que su hermano mayor se negaba en aceptar el ridículo gesto.

Sí Elis se comportara como Iris estaría en sus redes, pensó Seiya. Aunque en cierta medida la pelicoñac se preocupaba por él… Sin señas aparatosas o de las cuales se diera cuenta. Tal el caso de su sacrificio. Llego nuevamente a la cuenta ¿Qué hacía por ella? Mientras escuchaba reñir a Iris con Taiki y al abuelo carcajeando con lagrimeos de felicidad en sus hermosos y viejos ojos azules, le vino a la mente lo de la noche después del concierto de Itzel.

- Iris. ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? -preguntó yéndosele las palabras sin razonar.

- Ammm… Soy una Salem, las obligaciones nos dicen que solo podemos ser Magas o Hechiceras… Siéndote franca amo la literatura, me encantaría ser maestra universitaria y poder publicar un libro de poemas. -contestó Iris.

- ¿Poemas? Si cantas maravilloso -profundizó sorprendido Yaten.

- ¡Gracias! Fue un favor que me pidió Iztel cuando nos reconocimos en la preparatoria de un colegio en el planeta Valhala. Al cual fui enviada para traer conocimientos nuevos para el cónclave.

El abuelo respondió- Su desarrollo es estricto en la época de preparatoria. La vida de las mujeres Salem es muy dura. Pues tienden a ser las cabezas de la familia. Iris es la segunda a cargo, sí muriera Elis, ocuparía su lugar.

- Ni lo imagines ¡Suena muy feo Abuelito! -con el cuchillo en mano, Iris realmente lucía atemorizante.

Entonces Seiya se percató que Elis no compartía más que el color de los ojos con Elido… Sencillamente su prometida era muy diferente a todos los Salem que conocía. ¿Se parecería a su madre o quizá al padre? - Suena muy tonto a estas alturas, pero Elis nunca menciona a sus padres, ni siquiera sé como se llaman o como son.

- Litmus, mi nuero… lleva años desaparecido, unos meses después de la muerte de Rick. Un hombre fiel, amoroso y comprometido con su labor. Tiene el cabello canoso y los ojos tornasol, alto y de piel blanca. Fue el guardia de la casa imperial del padre de Edmund, Edom el primer esposo de mi hija. Mi querida hija… -suspiró.- Siempre fue una chica muy rebelde, odiaba el cabello largo como el destino de las Salem. Recuerdo que una vez tomó las tijeras del despacho y se trasquiló. Ella estaba enamorada de Litmus pero la obligación de la Salem principal era establecer matrimonio con la realeza Cibeles o con algun pariente Salem.

- ¡oh! ¡Qué triste! -se encogió de brazos Yaten.

- La tía Elphis tenía los ojos más verdes e impresionantes que nunca hubiese conocido y un fino cabello negro, parecía una muñequita. Al menos lo que recuerdo de ella. -Con excitación mentó Iris- Gracias a la tía, el código Salem se revolucionó y las hijas cabezas de la familia podemos decidir con quién casarnos. Siempre y cuando se conserve el apellido.

- ¡Toda una historia! -comentó Seiya con ojos engrandecidos.

- Seiya, te estoy muy agradecido por llegar a la vida de Elis. La has llenado de esperanza y de felicidad… ha pasado mucho desde que la vi sonreír. -El anciano lo miró satisfecho.- o platicar con alguien que no fuera Edmund. Me sorprendió mucho que me recibiera de tan buena forma a mí y a Chikyú después de lo que hicimos…

- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente de hablar de tragedias!… -golpeó a la mesa con emoción- en dos días será el momento más feliz de la vida de Seiya y Elis. Así como pasará con Takiki y yo… ¿Verdad Amorcito?

Taiki se limitó a regalar una cara de "no quiero", mientras Yaten y el abuelo Elido reían si parar. Seiya se cuestionaba cuál cosa le habría hecho el abuelo, ese no era el lugar para descubrirlo… de otro modo no le incumbía. No daría acceso a permitirse tener lástima por Elis y mucho menos meterse en su vida privada.

El zorro llegó corriendo repentinamente, mordiendo el pantalón de Seiya, parecía que quería decirle algo.

_-¿Lluvia? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? - Miró a Seiya parado en la azotea del raro lugar, estaba conversando con una chica, desde su punto distinga una mancha con cabeza amarilla, con una especie de ropa de militar de falda azul marino, se aproximó al pelinegro- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde estamos? -No respondió el chico, quiso tocarlo para que se girara a ella, pero era como si ella fuera un fantasm, pues le atravezó- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es esto? -observó sus manos, eran normales, luego escuchó la voz chillante del uniformado. ¿Una chica?… era una chica._

_- A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos creen._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó Seiya tratando de entenderla._

_-Bueno… aunque me lo proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea al llegar a casa, siempre como dulces y me da un poco de sueño. Al final de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás -Elis se acercó lentamente podía mirar a la chica ahora… esas coletas doradas, ojos azules, piel clara fina, esa cara de ingenuidad… La famosa Usagi._

_-¡Uah!- escuchó exclamar a Seiya._

_-También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie… ¡PERO RECORDE A MAMORU! ¡AL VER ESA ROSA ROJA! -¡Rosa roja! ¿Cuál significado tan importante tendría esa flor?_

_-¡Odongo! _

_Estática sólo contempló el hecho, ella era una sombra y Seiya no podía verla…_

_-¡Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar, creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo. Pero… pero… ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SOLA, NO PUEDO! - Sollozante dijo Usagi, mientras a Seiya se lo tragaba la amargura… _

_-¿Odongo? _

_La rubia se arrodilló por el dolor que tenía en el pecho -¡LO EXTRAÑO!, ¡EXTRAÑO A MOMO-CHAN! _

_Elis observaba los hermosos zafiros de Seiya encunados por la amargura que pronto mudaron a la furia, no entendía cómo podía ser presa de esa extraña ilusión… Seiya colocó las manos para ¿agredirla? ¿Burlarse?_

_-¿Qué? -dudosa la rubia de coletas no entendía la actitud del pelinegro._

_-¿Y no puedo remplazarlo?- sucumbía por dentro. Elis lo sabía, sabía que Seiya pasaba por el peor momento de un dolor moribundo… -¡Déjame remplazarlo! -pausó- Odongo, las cosas que te dije ayer eran enserio -sonrió mirando a esa chica con dulzura._

_-Seiya… no quiero que…- lo miró con lástima._

_-No pienses… que me estás causando problemas, solo porque me gustas Odongo._

_Seiya se comportaba tan tierno, afable, enamorado… Nunca, nunca había tenido una reacción para ella de él así-¿QUÉ? Seiya… no lo hagas… -gruñó Elis con histeria, al no poder palparlo- ¿No lo entiendes?… ¡mírame! Ella te está haciendo daño._

_La escena continuó muy a pesar de lo que Elis intentara._

_-¿Eh? -expandió sus llorosos luceros cielo._

_La morena podía verlo como se acercaba a Usagi y le susurraba._

– "_Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré. -nuevamente no era él pelinegro cantante que conocía, con ese sonsonete pícaro con el que informaba de sus actos malvados a la rubia- Sólo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea.- sonrisa firme… aunque no tenía esperanzas… ¿por qué? ¿No entendía que esa Usagi tenía a otro- Odongo, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou._

_¿Dejar de ser Seiya Kou? Entonces quién era él… se arrojó al suelo, la precipitación del agua que caía del cielo hacía estragos en su cabello coñac. Golpeó la superficie. Desenado que Seiya la escuchara. No quería seguir oyendo toda esa declaración… -¡Es un mal sueño!… ¡Un mal sueño! ¡Tengo que despertar!…_

_Cuando se giró a ver la escena, esta había cambiado. Aunque la lluvia caía sobre Elis, la chica, ahora era una Mujer con una luna dorada en su frente, parecía estar seca, con un panorama hermoso a sus espaldas y un castillo de cristal. - ¿Quién eres? -preguntó la morena buscando una respuesta con un gran rencor en su mirada chispeante azul menta._

_- ¿Me odias? -incrédula la mujer, sosteniendo un cetro dorado._

_- ¡MALDITA SEAS! Es tú culpa que Seiya sufra así… _

_La mujer caminó hasta Elis, arrodillándose en el suelo mojado de la azotea, sin importar que su fino vestido blanco se mancillara con la mugre de la tierra._

_- Yo quiero mucho a Seiya -contestó con enorme seguridad, para abrazarla con afecto.- y Él me quiere tanto como yo… -le murmuró al oído._

_La aventó haciéndola caer al enorme charco- Pues… ¡Quédatelo! No necesito a ese vanidoso cerca de mí… ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! -sus palabras debilitaron- ¡Lo odio! -en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. De sus labios gemidos patéticos de sufrimiento, quería correr, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. _

_La dama de cabellera dorada volvió a abrazarla, una energía cálida la envolvió.- Serena… Me llamo Serena... y no le odias… Estás enamorada de Él._

_- ¿Enamorada? ¿Odongo?_

Seiya escuchó decir Odongo en murmullos a la castaña caoba- ¡Elis! ¡Elis! ¡Reacciona! -Intentando reanimarla con el estuche de primeros auxilios que tenían en el estudio. La mirada de Seiya pasaba por preocupada.

- "Ese sueño otra vez…" -pensó- ¿Do-Dónde estoy? -preguntó la morena.

- En el estudio. Elis. -contestó Yaten- ¡Rodaste por las escaleras!

-¿No estarás embarazada? -Iris caía a la cuenta.

- ¿Seiya? ¡No puede ser! -exasperado se tomó de la cabeza Taiki.

- ¡No de mí! -susurró el pelinegro con algo de coraje, por fortuna sólo pudo entenderlo Elis, pues estaba muy cerca de él. Seguramente ese maldito de Belun había dejado un regalito.

- ¿Cómo? -el abuelo no pudo descifrar la mención de Seiya.

- No. ¡Gracias al cielo! no me aventuraría a esas cosas con ella.- rascó su cabeza, por la presión ya no hilaba correctamente las frase- es decir… que… respeto a su nieta…

La morena de ojos azules entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decir. Le daba repulsión seguramente. Seiya miró a Elis levantarse del sillón, entregándole una cajita de cartón color rojo, pronunciar lo de siempre. Tengo muchas ocupaciones Muy a pesar de pedirle que se sentara a reposar, aseguró que estaba perfecta, que el calor la estaba sofocando y que no tenía nada. Partió con Chikyú, para Seiya fue ver una sombra salir del estudio.

Más tarde regresó a casa. Elis ya estaba dormida y el abuelo cansado se retiró a su recamara. Se sentó en la sala, prendió el televisor de tecnología 3D en volumen bajo. Realmente ni le prestó atención, necesitaba el ruido para olvidar sus pensamientos en la posibilidad de que su "prometida" pagara un alto precio por protegerlo… Se quitó el sacó y calló la caja carmesí. Decidió abrirla. Contenía una pulsera de color rojo con figuras de rosas, hecha de canutillo a mano y una nota en papel.

"_Tienes razón… jamás pensé que fuera tan estúpida… Gracias por mostrarme cuan equivocada estaba… Quiero empezar nuevamente y sé que algún día mi corazón encontrará a la persona indicada que ocupe un lugar diferente"_

¿Qué clase de persona realmente era Elis? Luego recordó que todo el mundo le aseguraba esa dulzura. No necesitaba ser empalagosa como Iris, ni tan elegante como Itzel o inocente cual Siena… o con esa calidez que desparramaba Usagi. La dulzura no provenía de los actos estridentes de ninguna de las chicas que conocía… venía de los actos pequeños. Como prepararle el desayuno todos los días, preocuparse por él, ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, procurar su alimentación, atender el vestuario que se pondría para la jornada, entrenarlo en su nuevo estilo de vida, agradecerle con esa pulsera, quizá suponer que ella estaba enamorado de él y resistía en negárselo. ¿Entonces qué hacía él para Elis? Nada…

Podía permitirse o darse el lujo de decir lo cruel que se comportaba. Elis, muy a pesar de su dolor, había perdido una persona amada como él con la princesa Kakyuu en épocas de Galaxia, Seiya se convertía en alguien que pretendía estar en un sitio cómodo, hacer lo que debía y en ese caso ahora cambiaba de papel, el papel que tenía Usagi en ese tiempo.

Lamentablemente Seiya no podía hacer nada por Elis, porque Taiki se lo puso en claro… Volverían a su planeta natal y permitir que el amor creciera en él era un error, ya que Elis era una Salem muy importante, la futura cabeza de magos milenarios, tenía una vida a la cual no podía rechazar y dejar de lado. La conocía bastante bien, su responsabilidad.

No se iría con el corazón destrozado, ni dejaría otro en ese Planeta.

"_**Soy el esclavo y soy el amo**_

_**Sin límites, ni coleccionistas controladores.**_

_**Existo atreves de mi necesidad, para autocomplacer**_

_**ella es algo en mí, que no me place..."**_

Muy temprano, por la mañana Seiya acudió a un repentino llamado de sus hermanos. Asegurándole a Elis que llegaría a tiempo para ensayar los pasos de la boda que sería mañana. En el trayecto se colocó el brazalete de compromiso. Tendrían respuestas de las piezas del Arcoíris, lo más posible para acarrearle tan improvisado al apartamento.

Estacionó el autonavío en un lugar accesible para regresar volando al ensayo.

Llegó al apartamento, tocando como un pariente lejano. Yaten atendió con una sonrisa entusiasta. Escuchó varias voces femeninas en provenientes de la sala, le sonaban familiares, demasiado maduras para ser Iris, Siena, Cloe y Viorel. Luego contempló el cuadro. Definamos que Seiya se quedó atónito, más nunca renuente.

- ¡Odongo! -exclamó para una preciosa rubia cana que se levantaba del sofá para saludarlo.

- ¡Irrespetuoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a una Reina? -Regañó Haruka en dejos de añoranza.

- ¡Tenou! -susurró Seiya.

- No te preocupes Haruka-San, tenía mucho sin escuchar que me llamara así. -se aproximó al pelinegro, dándole un fuerte abrazo- Luces tan joven Seiya… me sorprende demasiado, podría decir que eres mi hijo.

- Nos podrías explicar… Hermano. Cómo es eso de que sabes el paradero de una hija de Serena que no conocemos. -argumentaba Taiki, al lado de Ami.

- Lo que sucede, Taiki-kun. Es que posiblemente luego de la batalla con Ónix y de que esa luz les cubriera no recuerden lo que sucedió. -Con mucha seguridad y la presencia inteligente que expelía la guerrera de Mercurio.

- ¿Ónix? -A Yaten le sonaba el nombre pero no daba.

- Pasó hace diecinueve años en la Tierra. -Sonrió dulcemente Minako- Les contaremos.

Más de media hora de plática, algunas bebidas, lágrimas en Serena, caras de disgusto. Les refrescaron un poquito las memorias a los Jóvenes Kou desentendidos de aquella batalla.

- ¿Quién es la que crees mi hija? -Ansiosamente preguntó Serena.

- Es una chica muy elegante, de cabello grisáceo, con ojos aceitunados, llamada Itzel Lakmus. Va a la misma Universidad que nosotros. -le contó el pelinegro tomándose un refresco de color mora.

Haruka y Ami se miraron extrañadas. No esperaban esa respuesta.

- La pueden conocer mañana en la boda de Seiya. -Argumentaba Yaten.

- ¿Te casarás Seiya? -Minako no podía creérselo. Llegó a un punto de casi infartarse.- Aún creía que adorabas a nuestra Reina.

La reina de la luna bosquejó una dulce sonrisa- Creí que siempre llevaría esa carga en mi conciencia… Estoy muy contenta por ti Seiya.

Hubo un tiempo que el corazón de Seiya se haría como una esponja para declinar en los encantos de su hermosa rubia. En esas fracciones de tiempo sentía tan sano el corazón- Todo el tiempo te preocupas por los demás. Odongo. Me complacería que estuvieran con nosotros en la ceremonia… Será mañana por la noche, en el concierto.

Taiki no se quedó callado y mostró su incomodidad a flor de piel- ¡Lo pueden creer! A inicios de misión y contraerá nupcias con una chica desconocida…

- ¡Taiki-Kun! -Ami no lo creía, aunque cuando eran jóvenes el chico intelectual se comportó de manera similar con su Neo Reina.

- ¿No estás nervioso? Digo… dar el gran paso no es tan simple. -Minako estaba inquieta por saberlo.

- ¿Cómo es la chica? -Serena estableció su curiosidad.

- Es… es… -definirla pasaba muy difícil, la muchacha era el signo de interrogación en persona- En ocasiones seria, enojona, dedicada, estricta, muy responsable…

- Nada parecido a la antigua Usagi Tsukino… Es más la describes como un sargento. -muescó una burla. Le vino a la cabeza la chica llamada Elis Salem. No en definitiva. Haruka había escuchado el nombre de Rick, la casualidad de que ella se casara con Seiya pasaba como imposible.

- Para nada… Ella es… como decirlo... Dulce, consentidora y se preocupa por mí a su medida.

Ellas desconocían totalmente los asuntos de ese planeta. Se les había complicado escarbar información porque aún no dominaban totalmente el lenguaje de Cybele. Y Ami se había dedicado a comprenderlo y a enseñárselos a las chicas durante todo el lapso de la semana, con todo eso se le pasaba algunos vocablos complejos de modismos del idioma coloquial. Sailor Mercury tenía gran inteligencia, pero no el conocimiento y la sabiduría del universo.

Hablaron muchas horas de los viejos tiempos, los Kou también explicaron el asunto que los mantenía ahí. El timbre de la casa sonó desesperado. Taiki puso cara de chupar limón. Yaten estaba a punto de iniciar la diversión del día y fue a la puerta a abrirla. Una pelirroja con cabello atado de lado, rizado, ojos verdes y sonrisa despampánate saludo al peliplata y corrió a abrazar al pobre castaño.

- ¡Sorpresa mi amado Takiki! ¿A qué no me esperabas? -Iris se percató luego de las chicas.- ¡OH! ¿Una de ellas es tú madre? -Se ruborizó completamente- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Qué pena! Me hubiera arreglado más bonita. -Miró a Ami, la más serena y con cara de erudita, se aproximó a ella- ¡Es un placer Señora Kou!

Ami sonrió delicadamente.- Me confundes. Soy Ami Mizuno. Todas nosotras somos amigas de los jóvenes Kou.

- ¡Qué pena! -Contestó Iris.

- Ella es amiga de Itzel y mi prometida. -Entabló Seiya.

- Serena de Chiba. ¡Un placer! -saludó la Reina de la Tierra.

- Por todos los cielos… Usted parece una ángel, una Reina… es tan elegante como Itzel, juraría que se le parece muchísimo. Itzel es huérfana, como sus amigas. Excepto mi prima. -se enredó un poco-

- Haruka Tenou . A tus servicios, linda. -una reverencia con toda caballerosidad.

- Minako Aino. Es un gusto conocer a la novia de Taiki. -Arqueó su ceja para aproximarse al castaño para hablar en nipón- No me imaginé que las prefirieras tan alegres, pensé que algo estilo Ami-San, pude tener oportunidad. -Luego se fue con Yaten- ¿Y tú Yaten?

A partir de ahí sus diálogos cambiaron por completo al lenguaje de Japón.

- Hay una muchacha con la que trabajamos en conjunto en nuestra misión, Sailor Silver Moon… Llamada Cloe Pink. -Insinuó Seiya- Bastante orgullosa, vanidosa y soberbia, quitando eso es una buena chica.

Yaten se puso colorado, intento contradecir, pero Minako le robo las palabras.

- Hasta que te encontraste con tu propio chocolate… Yaten Kou.

Después de las presentaciones Iris fingió no entender nada, ponía carita de tonta al escuchar el extraño lenguaje, que sabía, y ella denominaba perfectamente el japonés.- No entiendo ¿De qué hablan?

- Les traducíamos las cosas que decías… Iris -cortante le explicó Taiki.

- ¡Ahhhh! Bueno… -miró su reloj- cómo sea… Seiya, apúrate llevas cinco minutos de retraso. No querrás perderte el ensayo para la boda.

- Lo olvidé por completo. Otro día platicamos. -Salió del apartamento como alma que llevaba el diablo, teóricamente siendo un Demonio, se subió a la nave.

Mientras conducía las refecciones se volcaron a él… Cuando miró a Serena lo primero que pensó fue en que el pasado estaba enterrado atrás. La observó cual vieja amiga sin tener otra ambición más que recordar las historias que habían pasado. No le guardaba en absoluto rencor. Dominaba ese día sus sentimientos.

Elis estaba colocada en el filo del estrado del estadio donde se haría la boda, al lado de Itzel.

- Me encontré con el comandante -Itzel sacó un paquete pequeño de su bolso- Quería que recibieras esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Ábrelo!

- ¿Una pequeño bolígrafo? ¡Qué anticuado! -la pluma era de color azul, con la insignia de Gaia en la parte inferior.

- Para felicitar tus próximas bodas y modernizar lo demás... -suspiró- ¡Amm! Recibió tu mensaje. Contestó que es buena tú decisión de ya no hacer travesuras. También que limaras asperezas con el comandante Elido y extraña verte por el cuartel.

- Eso quiere decir que has vuelto a las andadas Itzel.

- Bueno… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… Iris, Siena y yo prometimos cuidarte de todo a la Princesa Elphis, al Rey Litmus y al Príncipe Edmund.-le dio un ligero abrazo.

- A veces siento que todo el mundo me oculta cosas, que desean alejarme de los misterios, encerrarme en una burbuja para protegerme… ¿pe-pero de qué? -sus ojos azules entristecieron- Como desearía volver a los tiempos del orfanatorio, cuando todo estaba tan calmado y la felicidad colmaba.

- No hay maquinas del tiempo, Elis, este es tú presente. Lamento tanto que mientras tú nos buscabas los mejores padres del mundo, hayas perdido a los tuyos. -se encogió de hombros.- ¿Seiya no te hace feliz?

- No lo entenderías… porque ambos han estado juntos…

- Comprendo que quieras salvar a los chicos del orfanato y librarte de Belun. De todas formas te equivocas en eso. Seiya se conserva puro -sonrió Itzel- y yo ya comprendí mi lugar.

- ¡Pervertida! ¿Le pusiste hierbas alucinógenas?

- ¡Sí! Tenía que comprobar algunas cosas. Él puso muy claro que no pretendía ocupar el lugar de Rick, lo que él desea es forjarse el propio. Y aunque lo nieguen se han enamorado el uno del otro. -se levantó.

- ¿El informe sobre mi salud? -preguntó temblando.

- El comandante revisó personalmente los análisis y tus desmayos son originados por la saliva de un Demonio que entro a tu organismo alterándote los impulsos cerebrales. -exhaló suavemente- Pasará en un par de días. -le besó en la mejilla tomó el paquete grande que escondía a sus espaldas- Tengo que ir con el comandante, parece que las cosas empeoraran y las nuevas mejoras no han sido terminadas.

- Y yo tengo ensayo para una boda… -Elis recibió una bolsa de tamaño mediano de Itzel, le ojeó y se le puso la cara roja.- un baby… baby-doll No cambias nada Itzel… Sigues con esa mentecilla degenerada.

- ¡Estrénense! -se despidió a lo lejos la chica de cabello gris.

Una hora tarde… completamente sola. Aunque rogó al maestro de ceremonia, a los músicos y demás ayudantes, ellos no esperaron más, tenían sus compromisos. Suspiró creyendo que Seiya lo hacía a propósito. Lógico pensarlo. Ayer con su confesión de lo poco agradable que sería pasar una noche de pasión con ella lo decía todo, Itzel se equivocaba en sus afirmaciones. Se levantó para irse y empacar sus cosas pensando en cancelar la boda. No tenía caso forzar a una persona que siquiera deseaba ayudarla.

- ¡Lo siento! Me entretuve con los chicos… Llegaron una viejas amigas a visitarnos y… -creía escuchar los gritos de reniego en Elis, nuevamente no fue así. La observó guardando las cosas con mucho cuidado y sonriendo en gesto de desilusión. - En verdad lo siento… ¿Estás ahí?…

- Voy a cancelar la boda… sabré vivir con ello -volvió a sonreír, sus ojos menta mar apretaron las lágrimas, su boca se sobre esforzó por sonar lo más sarcástica, su mano buscaba la otra para retirarse el brazalete.- Vivimos en mundos diferentes. Tienes tus ocupaciones y yo las mías… No deseo forzarte. Belun sería un gran padre… -mentó al recordar lo que dijo el día anterior de no desear el encuentro erótico, mucho menos un hijo con ella.

Lo rechazaba con palabras amables pero esa duda no se le quitaría de la cabeza luego de escucharla.- ¿Estás embarazada de él?

- De qué hablas Seiya…

- Los desmayos, la falta de apetito, duermes muy temprano, el cambio de humor… no te suena lógico.

Elis carcajeó. -Por lo de ayer… ¿embarazada? Ni enferma, ni moribunda, ni embarazada… Recuerdas el día que succionaste mi sangre, cuando descubrí tu prodigioso cambio.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Tú saliva demoniaca afecto mi sistema nervioso… Aún no lo entiendo por completo. Se supone que soy una Salem y no debería ocurrir. Tus pensamientos angustiantes de aquel momento se cruzaron con los míos… -lo sintió dudar y sin alterarse continuó- Si no me crees hazme estudios, lee el libro que quieras y si aún no te complace te autorizo a comprobar mi virginidad.

- ¡Elis! -¿escuchó bien? ¿Hacerlo con ella?

- ¡Ah! Pero no, recuerdo lo que dijiste ayer… "¡Gracias al cielo! no me aventuraría a esas cosas con ella." -risa encajada en su sátira, alzó su comunicador. Seiya comprendió para que sería la llamada y la retuvo aventando el aparato.

- Me estoy cansando de esto Elis… Todo el tiempo queriendo salirte por la boda… ¿Qué quieres de mí? Que me rinda a tus pies diciendo lo mucho que te amo. No puedo, no lo siento en mi corazón.

- Sigues siendo un insensible y vanidoso. Un descerebrado. Seiya. -expresión fría- ¿cuándo te pedí que lo hicieras?

- Lamento interrumpir el dilema de pareja.- Mencionó un hombre de largo cabello azulino, llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta de color blanco. Ojos color topacio y arrogante pose.- Vengo por la pieza de esta Señorita

- To-topacio -suspiró Elis- ¡Seiya! ¡Sal de aquí! -Gritó empujándolo.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tenemos que huir! - La aló de la mano. Luego el hombre se le interpuso lanzándolo fuera del escenario.

- ¡SEIYA! -corrió a auxiliarlo.

- No deseaba escuchar su charla amena, pero siento informarle a tu futuro esposo que quedará viudo antes del matrimonio… Ahora muéstrame tu pieza.

Una luz rojiza salió de Elis, aproximando sus manos, a la vista de Seiya, invocando un poder- ¡ATADURA CUARENTA DEL INFIERNO! -agujas de hielo brotaron del suelo estrellándose en el hombre que les atacó, poniéndolo paralizado.

- ¿Ese es… el poder de una Salem? - Se levantó de súbito, impresionado, en los entrenamientos no la había visto usarlo, tocó a su pechó para quitarse el medallón.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Seiya! -Un regaño de la castaña- Aún te descontrolas por completo… Además ya lo tengo solucionado.

El sujeto se liberó en unos segundos - Mereces que te diga mi nombre. Soy Topacio y parece que tendré diversión antes de apoderarme de tu pieza.

- ¡Maldición! Ya sé cómo te llamas -meditó- _"Mi atadura no funcionó… sí atacó al sujeto puedo llamar la atención del cónclave y si uso el otro recurso, Seiya y los secuaces del enemigo no puede saber mi secreto… Necesito mi espada, el espíritu de mi espada... Chikyú nunca estás cuando preciso de ti. Un momento… el corazón de cuervo."_- Tan Oscuro como la maldad… tan poético como las tinieblas… - levitando del suelo unos milímetros alzó sus brazos.- ¡CORAZÓN DE CUERVO!

Un pájaro negro apareció arriba de la cabeza de Elis, Seiya conocía al animalejo… el ave de la guía Cábala, del orfanato. El ave rodeó a Topacio cubriéndolo con un aura oscura.

- ¿Qué rayos haces Elis? -La miró, los ojos de Elis estaban en blanco.

Topacio tomó al pájaro del cuello para aventarlo al piso. -No es bonito que me prohíbas atacarte con trucos que inmovilizan Demonios… Somos parecidos, no iguales ¡Mujer! -Se dirigió a Seiya, con pasos lentos- Mientras vuelves a la realidad, probaré mi suerte con este sujeto.

Preparó su brazo, apuntó y lanzó el poder para sacar la pieza de Seiya… sin embargo las cosas no pasaron así. Elis se interpuso. Todo desfiló vertiginoso. El pelinegro aún lograba ver a su prometida intercediendo en el ataque y la garra de Topacio penetrando su pecho.

Elis se elevó en el aire a centímetros del espacio que había de las butacas al escenario. El escalofrió de terror se apoderó del cuerpo de Seiya. La chica le sonrió desde lo alto, una gentil amorosa sonrisa, una mirada dulce y serena que lo lleno de una mezcla de sensaciones de tristeza y concordia. Entendió perfectamente las palabras suaves y endebles de Elis Huye de aquí… descerebrado… inútil Algo le decía tener que salir para buscar un lugar en donde transformarse. Apretó primero el botón de emergencia para avisar a sus hermanos… luego escuchó:

- Es la pieza más hermosa, única, para coleccionista… No es lo que busco, si bien aseguro que le fascinara al señor Ónix…

Definitivo, nunca en sus luchas Seiya había visto una cosa así… su pieza tenía la forma de una rosa de cristal, que brillaba con enérgica luz cálida. Sentía por momentos visionar campos repletos de flores, cascadas altas, manantiales de agua dulce, mares calmos, siervos corriendo, crías de leones juguetear, pájaros trinando melodías de un nuevo día, cielos despejados y noches cubiertas de infinitas estrellas.

Puso su mano en el transformador, tenía que hacer algo… La mano le temblaba, su seguridad decaía.- ¡No dejaré que tomes la pieza de Elis! -advirtió Seiya.

El hombre embistió a Seiya poniéndolo en un estado momentáneo de inocencia. Entreabrió los ojos segundos luego, sentía su cuerpo cansado, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, sus parpados pesaban, con la vista borrosa alcanzó a distinguir lo siguiente:

Elis, conservando un poco su estado cuerdo, hurgó en la bolsa de su pantalón negro, alzó la mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó ¡EARTH… MAKE UP! La pieza volvió a ella… Seiya creyó la revelación un sueño, un sueño la transformación. La forma en que el cuerpo de la castaña coñac tomaba el fuku de Senshi, asemejaba a las Sailor del planeta Tierra. No imposible. Irreal.

- ¡La famosa Sailor Gaya!… que intentó derrocar nuestra fortaleza. Recuerdo que Ónix le pidió a mi superior Rubí te diera un trato delicado, pero ella no hizo caso... aún está castigada por herir tu hermoso rostro. -se masajeó la barbilla mientras subía al cielo- ¿Por qué le agradas a nuestro amo?

- No estoy interesada en tu amo… ¿Dónde dejaste al chico? -gimió ella con desagrado.

- Ónix acabó con su existencia… Ahora que se tu identidad, el amo estará feliz que le lleve la información.

-¡STELAR GAYA LIGHT! -envió su poder hacía el maligno tendiéndolo al suelo.- Hablas demasiado.

- Sigues con los juegos… -Algo le sorprendió- ¿Qué es eso?

Plumas de ángel que brotaban en la esfera - ¡SILVER MOON! ¡CRISTAL POWER KISS!

- ¡NOOOO! -Topacio sintió que algo lo envolvía, una maravillosa energía. Ningún sonido…- ¿Dónde estoy?

Gaya se giró a las figuras que habían llegado… cuatro Sailor Scout que nunca había visto socorriendo a Seiya, y dos Knight Star light acorralaron a Topacio. Corrió a Topacio para estrujarlo - ¿Qué le hicieron al chico? ¡Responde!

- ¿Quién eres? No recuerdo… nada. -confundido, con la mente en blanco, Topacio se tocaba las sienes y desmayó.

- ¡Scout Entrometidas! -un gimoteó desesperado de Sailor Gaya- Ya las pondré en su lugar. -brincó por los árboles y huyó de ahí.

- ¡Seiya-Kun! ¡Estás bien! -preguntó Ami ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Aturdido, es todo…

- ¿Y Elis? -preguntó Taiki mirando a todas partes.

Seiya se quedó pasmado… Elis era Sailor Gaya. Lo que quería decir que ella fue la que le dio su primer beso, un beso robado que aún palpitaba en sus labios. Nuevamente lo había protegido… ¿qué hacía él por Elis? Escuchaba a los demás buscar razones, una dónde llevar al enemigo con la mente en blanco, la segunda dividirse las tareas y la tercera preguntar una y otra vez por Elis… ¿Qué hacía por ella? Volvieron todas las imágenes. En el enfrentamiento con el príncipe de Cybele, lo protegió. Descubrir que era un Demonio, lo protegió. Lo de Belun, lo protegió. Y lo de ese día, donde pudo perder la vida… lo protegió. ¿Qué clase de persona era Elis? Si preguntarse todo el tiempo de la dulzura de ella nadie le daría más razón que esa.

- Encontré a una chica desmayada en la parte trasera -Haruka cargaba a una chica de cabello coñac, aunque ya sabía a quién. -¿Es está tú prometida?

_ Todos tenemos secretos. Knight Figther. Y quiero alejar a Elis del lugar al que nos metimos. Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente con la muerte de Rick, mi mejor amigo. Como príncipe de Cybele, te pido que guardes lo que dije y diré en secreto… _ Trepó a su mente el dilema. Confesar que ella era Gaya. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó -¡Elis! Fue atacada por el enemigo… querían su pieza - Su decisión, guardarlo para él.

- ¡Está inconsciente! -la revisó Ami, echándose vistazos de sorpresa con Haruka.

Yaten intervino- Minako, Taiki y yo iremos a llevar a este hombre a algún asilo.

- Vamos a subirlo al auto. Nos veremos mañana para la boda Sieya -Sonrió la rubia de listón rojo.

Taiki parecía escurrirse recordando la unión matrimonial, varias causas en su cabeza… la primera constaba el desacuerdo, la segunda los celos, la tercera que prometió llevar a Iris para que los dejara irse.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Elis en los brazos de la alta Haruka- ¡Es usted!

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¡Preciosa! Parece que soy el príncipe azul que salva a la princesa. -Sonrió la pelicastaña.

- ¿Se conocen? -extraño para Seiya, tendría su explicación.

- Larga historia Kou. -Bajó a la muchacha.

Cuando Serena colocó sus ojos en Elis, la expresión de una maravillosa sonrisa se le dibujó. La incomodidad y la impresión de la castaña caoba la hicieron tiritar, coletas, el cabello rubio albino, ojos celestes, gesto amable y postura elegante. Le indicaba que era la mujer de sus sueños… La Neo Reina caminó torpemente hacía ella, la acarició con ternura y dirigía sus ojos a Seiya varias veces. Elis se reusaba en recibir los cariños de la rubia, sentía morir al ver al viejo amor de Seiya parado a su lado.

- Elis, en la Tierra significa; Aquella que lleva una promesa divina o La que ha hecho un juramento a Dios. -Tradujo Ami muy contenta a Seiya, Haruka y su Reina.

- Te llamas Elis… es un nombre hermoso, como tú.-los ojos de Serena se cubrían de lágrimas.

- Yo tengo que irme… -rehuía verla.

Seiya no descifraba el contenido de las manifestaciones de Serena. Quería convertirse en mago para entenderlas… o más bien saber desaparecer los cálculos.

- ¡Me voy! -corrió lejos de todo el dolor, subió al escenario, mientras Seiya se despedía de las chicas. Elis Se tropezó al girar con el resto de agujas de hielo que usó para atar a Topacio. Estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y sus nervios no era lo más fuerte en ella en aquellos momentos. El pelinegro la socorrió al instante- ¿Esa es Usagi?

- ¡Perdóname! trate de no decírtelo… no quería herir tus sentimientos.

- No engrandezcas tú ego… yo no siento nada por ti -Suspiró profundamente, no podía levantarse.- Lo revocaré todo. Puedes irte con tu amada...

La asilenció, besándola con el mismo frenesí que había recibido cuando evitó revelar su identidad. Ambos corazones palpitaron en unísono. Sus rostros cubrían en el terciopelo perfecto del rubor, la apegó a él sin desear detenerse. Elis sentía estar en el éter, parecía que volaba en el cielo. Seiya parecía tocar el suelo por primera vez y ser consciente de sus actos.

- Soy un hombre de palabra, prometí que nunca te dejaría sola. -la tomó entre sus brazos- Te casarás conmigo… -ordenó como un amo-

Sonrió al verla tratar de cambiar la conversación, al ir a casa, diciendo una sarta de tonterías y muescar gestos de nerviosismo. En aquel momento cayó en la cuenta de la somnífera manifestación de atraerlo, desde la primera vez que la conoció, esos ojos penetrantes y azules lo habían capturado, su arrogancia e inocencia de rehuir de los demás. Tan cierto que su charlatanería de dejar de lado su amabilidad cubría el devaneo de ser honesto consigo mismo. Tan falso el pretender buscarla para desenmascararla en la supuesta creencia de que ella pasaba como el enemigo.

Ahora más que nada se deshelaban sus sentimientos... Para Seiya el debate comenzaba, al igual que la futura lucha. Después de buscarlo tanto, de ambicionar describirla, concibió por fin definirla; Elis era Irreal.

"_**¡ELLA NO ES REAL!**_

_**¡NO PUEDO HACERLA REAL!**_

_**¡ELLA NO ES REAL!**_

_**¡NO PUEDO HACERLA REAL!**_

_**(Ella no es real, no puedo hacerla real)**_

_**(Ella no es real, no puedo hacerla real)"**_


End file.
